Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament Interviews
by Dream Guardian AMS
Summary: Twenty years of the greatest mashup of characters in the entire gaming universe and there's only one way to celebrate it: hold a tournament to see who's the best of them all. But first, they need to figure out who's in. Only two rules of entry. Must be a game character and has been on a Nintendo console. Sequel to SSB Ultra Redux.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome everyone to another new Super Smash Bros story! This is dedicated in celebration of 20 years of Super Smash Bros in 2019 and also to get everyone hype for the new Smash Bros game coming out this year. With that said I hope you all enjoy this introduction.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

In the middle of the night, atop a lone rooftop stood a man next to a spotlight. Two giant white hands floated down from the night sky. "Master Sakurai," said the right hand. The figure just turned around and just nodded. "I take it that it is time to light the signal?" asked the hand.

"Yes, it's time for another tournament," said Sakurai as he prepared the spotlight.

"This plan of yours. It's just a little crazy, even for me," said the left hand.

"Master Hand, Crazy Hand, I know you two worry about me, but let's not kid ourselves. I have been doing this for a long time, and I am tired of it. I feel as though I can't bring much of any thing new to the table without the series suffering because of it. It is time for some new blood," said Sakurai.

"We get that but, your plan for that is just a little insane. Isn't there a better way?" asked the right hand glove now known as Master Hand.

"No, there isn't. This is my last tournament my children. Let's make it a memorable one," said Sakurai as he turned on the spotlight. The spotlight roared to light and showed a symbol in the sky, a circle of fire with an asymmetrical cross.

"Now that the signal is up, everyone in every world of every realm is going to make a beeline for the Smash Stadium," said Master Hand.

"Brother's right, there's going to be thousands coming to try and compete in the tournament and even more just to watch. How are we going to separate the fighters from the wannabes?" asked Crazy Hand.

"I thought of that and I have decided that there will only be two rules for entry into the tournament," said Sakurai as he walked away from the spotlight.

"And those rules would be?" asked Master Hand.

"One: You must have made your debut to the world in a video game. Two: You must have one game on an Nintendo system. I trust you, Crazy, and AMS to sort out who is deserving to be in the tournament," answered Sakurai.

"Speaking of AMS, why give him a spot in the tournament? He's not a game character and he doesn't look like a fighter, so why give him an invite at all?" asked Crazy Hand.

Sakurai just smiles and says. "Every fighting tournament needs a curve ball competitor, and what better curve ball in a fighting game than a gamer?"

"Very well, anything else you need before you go?" asked Master Hand.

"No, I trust you two to handle things. I will be there to watch and to help if things get out of hand," said Sakurai as he brought out some keys and climbed into a vehicle. Sakurai insert the key and started up the engine. The vehicle roared to life revealing a train with only an engine and fuel car. Sakurai blew the train whistle as the train slowly moved forward gaining speed with each passing second.

Once the train gained enough speed it flew into the air and disappeared into the night sky. The two hands looked at each other with worry before looking up at the symbol in the sky. Wondering just what would be coming their way in the near future.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Well, that's done. The tournament will have 256 fighters and different rules for each round. If you have any fighter suggestions please leave them in a review and we'll see if that fighter makes it into the tournament. That is all, don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you all later. Bye!**


	2. Arrival and Rules

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone! Special shout out to The Crystal Brick, GirlOnDarkerSide, and nitrogaming555 for review my story and for their fighter suggests. This chapter explains in better detail about the rules of accepting fighters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to any fighter suggestions you come up with.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP!**

Deep in the recesses of space, a rainbow colored train flew threw the cosmos. Inside the front train car lived its conductor, asleep in his hammock till the alarm sounded off. The conductor pressed the button on the alarm before stretching out and letting out a big load yawn. The conductor turned over to a music player speaker and turn it on. The music player started to play _'Come and Get Your Love.'_ The conductor started to bop his head to the beat of the music and got out his hammock.

The conductor got dressed and ready for the day. He wore an orange shirt, a black and white jacket, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a conductor's hat with different colors and patterns for each section. The conductor had blue green eyes, red hair and a beard. The conductor stretched and yawned before saying, "Good morning universe. What do you have for me today?" The conductor went to the engine and checked the map, "Ah there we are. Looks like we are about to arrive at our destination."

The conductor grabbed the receiver for the train's com system and said, "Attention all passengers,, this is your conductor AMS speaking, we will be arriving at our destination. Please gather your belongings and prepare to disembark as soon as we arrive. Thank you."

The train approached its destination: a humongous stadium surrounded by a rocky landscape just floating in space. "Smash Stadium, the site for the greatest tournament in the universe," said AMS as his piloted the train. As the train got closer AMS noticed something in the distance, "What the...?" The normally empty rocky landscape of Smash Stadium had been filled with makeshift buildings, tents, and scores of people, creatures and who knows what else. A large group were making their way to the stadium.

"What's going on? The tournament isn't supposed to happen for another three months," said AMS as he landed the train onto a set of tracks that were set up on the ground. The train rode along the tracks to an underground station where it came to a complete stop allowing its passengers to disembark.

Soon a large group of people gathered next to the train with their packs, suitcases, and various other belongings. AMS stepped out of the engine with a clipboard in hand. "Ok, time to take roll and make sure everyone is here," said AMS as he looked at this clip board and looked at the crowd, checking off everyone that was there and was supposed to be there. "Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Dr. Mario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mr. Game & Watch, Little Mac, Link, Zelda, Shiek, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Young Link, Samus, Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Lucina, Corrin, Duck Hunt, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Red, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Greninija, Mewtwo, Pichu, R.O.B., Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Captain Falcon, Villager, Olimar & Pikmin, Wii Fit Trainer, Shulk, Mega Man, Ryu, Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac-Man, Bayonetta, Cloud, and Inklings. Ok that's everyone."

AMS went over to Mario and said, "Ok Mario, everyone is here we can go meet up with Master and Crazy Hand.

"Thank you AMS. Alright everyone! We are moving out now, so load up your belongings onto the luggage carts and meet up with the Hands," said Mario as everyone grabbed their stuff and loaded it onto the luggage carts piloted by R.O.B.s.

The smashers walked down a series of hallways and rooms till they walked into a conference room where the Hands floated waiting for them.

"About time you guys made it. We've been waiting for you guys for FOREVER!," said Crazy Hand.

"It has only been about a few weeks brother," said Master Hand. "Welcome and welcome back everyone to Smash Stadium. We're both glad you all could come back for this very special tournament. Nearly twenty years we have been doing this and the day marking this special date is fast approaching, so in order to celebrate this occasion we have create this tournament. 256 fighters will be competing in this event and all of you will be taking up 63 of those 256 spots."

"Samus, you are only allowed to use your power suit in this tournament. No trying to use your zero suit to take up two slots," said Crazy Hand.

"Fine by me, as long as you guys can get more challengers from my part of the universe," said Samus.

"Fear not, as this tournament is not the official fifth Super Smash Bros tournament, the usual rules of being a character with a moveset to use in a future game don't apply here," explained Master Hand.

"So what rules are we going by this time?" asked Pit.

"Well, let's have the boss himself explain the rules," said Master Hand as a TV turned on and showed a video call with Sakurai.

"Greetings everyone," said Sakurai in Japanese with the translator translating into English. "As you all know, this tournament marks 20 years of Super Smash Bros. In response of that, we have opened the gates to all the gaming realms so they can witness this event. The tournament will have eight rounds and 256 fighters, each round will have a different set of rules. The first round is a one stock match on Battlefield with items on, the final round is five stock match on Final Destination with items off. In order to fill out the 256 fighter roster we only have two rules for entry. Rule number one: they must have made their debut in the realm of video games. Rule number two: They must have a game or been in a game that is on a Nintendo system."

"That would explain the large crowds outside the stadium," said Marth.

"You are correct, because of the two rules, everyone from all corners of the gaming realm is coming to try and land a spot in the tournament. Fortunately, we have a plan to sort out the fighters from the civilians. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and AMS along with two Smash Veterans will interview the incoming applicants. You will be giving three categories to put the applicants in: approved, under consideration, and rejected. Approved applicants will be receiving a spot on the tournament roster. Under consideration is for applicants who would make good fighters but don't meet up with the requirements, if an approved fighter decides to drop out of the tournament, the next under consideration fighter will take that fighter's place. Rejected needs no explanation, they are not fit to fit in the tournament. Any questions?" asked Sakurai.

No one had any questions, "Good, I will be keeping an eye on things during the application process. I look forward to seeing who you guys chose for the tournament." Sakurai bows and ends the call.

"Alright everyone, the meeting is adjourned. Head up to the fighter barracks and get settled in. We will call you guys when dinner is ready. AMS, we moved your personal train car to the barracks," said Master Hand.

"Ah, thanks, I was about to ask if I could get my stuff, but now I don't have to worry about it now," said AMS as he followed the other smashers to the fighter barracks.

"Fighter interviews begin tomorrow, don't be late," said Master Hand.

"Give me a time and place, and I'll be there," said AMS.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Well, hope you guys like that. In any future reviews regarding fighter suggestions, please let me know what game series your character is from so it is easier to see if they qualify or not. Also, in terms of what counts as being in an Nintendo game, as long as they have either been playable in a crossover game or had a game ported to an Nintendo system, they count. (Examples include: Morrigan, Doom Guy, and Crash Bandicoot.)**

 **Here is a list of fighters that are already in the tournament roster:**

 **AMS (OC) (Newcomer)**

 **Mario (Super Mario)**

 **Luigi (Super Mario)**

 **Peach (Super Mario)**

 **Bowser (Super Mario)**

 **Yoshi (Yoshi)**

 **Rosalina and Luma (Super Mario)**

 **Bowser Jr. (Super Mario)**

 **Wario (Wario Ware)**

 **Dr. Mario (Super Mario)**

 **Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong)**

 **Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong)**

 **Mr. Game & Watch (Mr. Game & Watch)**

 **Little Mac (Punch Out)**

 **Link (LoZ: Breath of the Wild)**

 **Zelda (LoZ: Breath of the Wild)**

 **Shiek (LoZ: Ocarina of Time)**

 **Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Toon Link (LoZ: Wind Waker)**

 **Young Link (LoZ: Majora's Mask)**

 **Samus (Metroid)**

 **Pit (Kid Icarus)**

 **Palutena (Kid Icarus)**

 **Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)**

 **Marth (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon)**

 **Ike (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**

 **Roy (Fire Emblem: The Blinding Blade)**

 **Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Female/Male)**

 **Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening)**

 **Corrin (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Female)**

 **Duck Hunt**

 **Kirby (Kirby)**

 **King Dedede (Kirby)**

 **Meta Knight (Kirby)**

 **Fox (Star Fox)**

 **Falco (Star Fox)**

 **Wolf (Star Fox)**

 **Pikachu (Pokemon)**

 **Charizard (Pokemon)**

 **Squirtle (Pokemon)**

 **Ivysaur (Pokemon)**

 **Lucario (Pokemon)**

 **Jigglypuff (Pokemon)**

 **Greninija (Pokemon)**

 **Mewtwo (Pokemon)**

 **Pichu (Pokemon)**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Ice Climbers**

 **Ness (Mother)**

 **Lucas (Mother)**

 **Captain Falcon (F-Zero)**

 **Villager (Animal Crossing)**

 **Olimar & Pikmin (Pikmin)**

 **Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit)**

 **Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Mega Man**

 **Ryu (Street Fighter)**

 **Snake (Metal Gear Solid)**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Pac-Man**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Cloud (Final Fantasy)**

 **Inkling Girl (Inklings) (Splatoon) (Newcomer)**

 **Any newcomers revealed in Super Smash Bros Switch will be automatically put into the roster. I hope you all have a wonderful day and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you all later. Bye!**


	3. New Fighter Interviews Round 1

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of the 20** **th** **Anniversary Super Smash Bros Tournament. This chapter will focus on the interviews of 10 fighters you guys have suggested. I hope you guys enjoy the interviews. Quick disclaimer: This is idea was inspired by New Smash Bros Interviews by Ability King KK. Go check out his/her story if you need ideas for suggestions.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was early in the morning and the doors to let the possible fighters in would open soon. AMS, Master and Crazy Hand, along with Fox and Lucina. They were seated at a table with Master and Crazy Hand at both ends while AMS, Fox, and Lucina sat in the middle.

"Ok, just so we are all clear. The new fighter applicants are going to be coming from that door there," said AMS pointing to a door to their right. "We'll ask them what game they are from and then I'll look it up on the Nintendo Database and see if their game is on any Nintendo console. It they do have a game on a Nintendo console we continue the interview, if not, we put a big red rejected stamp on their application and I pull the red rope." AMS pointed to a red velvet rope above his head. "Depending on how the interview goes, we either stamp their application with either 'Approved' or 'Under Consideration.' 'Under Consideration' means that they have a chance to get into the tournament, but we wish to see all the other possible fighters before making a decision. Everyone got it?"

"Got it," said the rest of the group.

"Ok good. Master Hand, do we have something set up to keep those waiting in line entertained until we are ready for them?" asked AMS.

"We have a projector set up showing the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe. That should keep anyone entertained," answered Master Hand.

"What about the people that will be waiting outside the doors? This tournament is very popular and there will no doubt by lots of people wanting in," asked Lucina.

"We have shade tents set up outside and Isabelle will be on standby to give anyone water if they need it," answered Master Hand.

"Excellent! Now then, let's get this party started," said AMS as he press the button letting the first applicant in.

Their first applicant to interview was a young man with blue jacket, white shirt, and brown hoodie, his left hand was a twisted mass of unknown substance.

"So how can we help you today Mr...Alex Mercer?" said AMS as he looked at the application.

"I am here to enter the Super Smash Bros Tournament. I heard that you were extending you pool of applicants, so I wish to prove my skills against the greatest fighters in the universe," answered Alex.

"A good answer, but first we need to know if you even qualify. So we just need to ask a few questions," said Fox.

"Ask away," said Alex.

"First question: Did you make your debut in a video game?" asked Lucina.

"Yes," answered Alex.

"Second question: What series are you from?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Prototype," answered Alex.

"Okay, let's see if your series has been on an Nintendo console," said AMS as he typed into the Nintendo Database.

 **0 Results for: Prototype**

"Ohhh, sorry, but according to this: you nor your games have ever been on a Nintendo console or game. So, I'm sorry to say that you do not qualify for this tournament," said AMS as he reached for the rope.

"No, I will not be the first to be rejected," said Alex readying to attack but was cut short when AMS pulled the rope. A trapdoor opened up and Alex fell down screaming all the way, the trapdoor closed shortly after.

"NEXT!" yelled AMS.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next fighter applicant entered into the room, a Waddle Dee with a blue bandana and spear. The little guy was about to speak when he was interrupted with, "APPROVED!" Everyone looked at AMS for the fast approval, "What? This little guy is very popular and has been very requested ever since his debut in Return to Dreamland. There is no reason for Bandana Waddle Dee to be in the 20th Super Smash Bros Tournament."

"Very well, Bandana Waddle Dee, welcome to Super Smash Bros 20th tournament. Please walk through these doors and head down the hallway marked 'Approved Fighters.'" said Master Hand.

Bandana Dee did a cute little dance before heading through the doors Master Hand pointed to.

"That was quick, maybe we'll have the 256 fighters we need before long," said Lucina.

"Don't count on it. I tried making a 256 character roster and I still ended up being 50 characters short. We maybe here for a long time," said AMS as he pressed a button and yelled, "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The group waited for the next applicant to come in but it was taking longer than usual.

"Where's the next fighter? He or she should have been here by now," said Fox.

"Well whoever it is, better have an awesome entrance planned, because it is bringing the line to a halt," said AMS. Just then the doors opened but no one came in. Everyone looked confused before a paper version of Mario turned towards them and waved. "Ah Paper Mario, I give you an eight for style on the entrance. What can we do for you today?"

Paper Mario pointed to a poster of the Super Smash Bros 20th tournament.

"Ah, you wish to compete in the tournament," said Master Hand with Paper Mario nodding his head.

"Fantastic, you have been a really requested character and I'm sure the fans will be happy to see you here," said Lucina with Paper Mario nodding his head in pride.

"Yes that is great, but one question remains: Are you going to bringing your own moves or are you just going to be a paper clone of Mario?" asked AMS.

Paper Mario shook his head and brought out his hammer and sticker book. He then signaled outside the room and entered all his partners from the first two Paper Mario adventures. Paper Mario showed off these things to the five interviewers.

"So, you plan on having a moveset involving your hammer and partners. Sounds like a recipe for chaos. I like it," said Crazy Hand.

"Very well, consider yourself approved,"said AMS as he stamped APPROVED on Paper Mario's application. Paper Mario and his friends walked through the door to join with the rest of the fighters. "One less fighter to worry about. NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant appear in front of the table of judges. It was a large Boo with scary eyes and wearing a large crown. "I am here to have my revenge," said the Boo in a scary voice.

"Sorry King Boo, Luigi is not here. Go somewhere else if you want your revenge," said AMS unimpressed.

"Oh, I know. I have come here to apply for the tournament so I can at least get a chance to fight him and get my revenge that way," said King Boo.

"Hmm, well the roster could use another villain on the roster, but I don't know how well you would translate into Super Smash Bros. What do you think guys?" asked Fox.

"I am indifferent to King Boo joining the roster," said Master Hand.

"I would be glad he made it but not upset if he doesn't," said AMS.

"I am not wild King Boo using this as a chance to hurt my friends," said Lucina.

"PUT HIM! THE ROSTER NEEDS MORE VILLAINS," yelled Crazy Hand.

"Looks like it is a majority vote on middle road," said AMS.

"Very well, we will take your application and put you under consideration for the tournament. We will let you know if we decide to put you in the roster," said Lucina.

"Thank you, which way do I go now?" asked King Boo.

"Go through that door, down the hall and go inside the door labeled 'Under Consideration Fighters'" answered Master Hand.

"Thanks," said King Boo as he went through the side door.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a little girl in a blue sundress with red flowers on it holding a telescope. "Hello," said the little girl while smiling.

"Aryll, what are you doing here?" asked Lucina.

"I'm here to fight. Big brother is useless without me so I want to give him a helping hand in the tournament," answered Aryll.

This statement caused the panel of judges to look at each other before going into a huddle. "Look we can't let Aryll compete in the tournament. She's going to get herself killed and then Toon Link is going to kill us for letting her in the tournament," said AMS.

"We need to handle this situation delicately. The roster already has some kid characters, and we don't want her throwing a fit because of it," said Master Hand.

"Agreed," said Fox. The group exited out of their huddle and look towards Aryll. "Listen Aryll, we appreciate you coming out here to tryout for a spot on the roster, but we are interested in more...qualified fighters," said Fox.

"But, aren't I a good fighter?" asked Aryll with pleading eyes. This made the group feel uncomfortable and about ready to give her a spot on the roster. They just couldn't say no to a little girl with pleading eyes.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING QUICK BEFORE MY SOFT HEART TURNS INTO A PUDDLE!" yelled AMS.

"I'LL PULL THE ROPE!" yelled Crazy Hand.

"BROTHER NO! YOU CAN'T SEND A CHILD DOWN A TRAPDOOR!" yelled Master Hand but it was too late, Crazy Hand pulled the red rope.

After the rope was pulled, the trapdoor didn't activate. The group was confused until they started to hear a phone call ring on speaker. They started to look for the source of the phone call so they could end it.

The phone stopped ringing as someone had picked it up on the receiver end. "Hello, this is Toon Link. Who is this?" said Toon Link.

"Hello Toon Link. Your sister Aryll has recently submitted an application for the Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary tournament. However, due to her young age we can not allow her to participate. So we request that you come down to the interview room and pick her up. Thank you and have a wonderful day," said a robotic woman's voice before ending the call.

"Which of you made that call because I sure as hell didn't make it," asked AMS.

"I didn't make the call! Did you make the call?" asked Fox to Lucina.

"I didn't do this! Master Hand did you do this?" asked Lucina.

"Not me, I didn't know this would happen. Blame Crazy," said Master.

"Don't pin this on me brother, I just pulled the rope," said Crazy.

Just then, the group heard hurried footsteps, they all looked towards the source of the noise and it was coming from. Toon Link burst through the doors and said, "Aryll! What are you doing here?! Don't you know how dangerous this tournament is?"

"Yes, but I want to help you big brother," said Aryll with a smile.

"I appriciate it Aryll, but the best way you can help is by staying out of harm's way. And entering into this tournament is not going to help with that," said Toon Link as he grabbed Aryll's hand. "Now come on, grandma is waiting for us to meet her for lunch."

"Ah, why can't I fight with you?" asked Aryll.

The two siblings left the room leaving the interviewers confused. "Let's just go on to the next fighter applicant alright?" asked AMS. The rest of the group nodded their heads. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

A lour roar echoed through the building as the judges waited for the next applicant.

"What was that noise?" asked Fox before a large and long green dragon came busting into the room barely fitting into the room. The group noticed that the dragon was Rayquaza the legendary Pokemon.

"I hate to be using this excuse that is always used for Ridley, but Rayquaza, YOU ARE TOO BIG!" yelled AMS as he is squished into the wall. Rayquaza was saddened by the answer, it would just float away but, he was kind of stuck.

Lucina was the closest to the reject rope and reached for it. Lucina pulled the rope and a Master Ball appeared in her hand. The princess warrior tapped Rayquaza with the pokeball and caught it inside.

After the ding sound AMS took the pokeball, "I'll take that and we'll give it to Red at the end of the day. NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next fighter applicant was a anthropomorphic bandicoot with blue jeans, brown finger-less gloves, sneakers, and orange fur. "Alright Crash Bandicoot, you want to be in the 20th Super Smash Bros Tournament, right?" asked Master Hand.

Crash was about to say something till AMS stamped on Crash's application, "APPROVED!"

"That was rather quick," said Fox.

"Well, Crash is a no brainer in terms of adding newcomers to the list. He's a popular icon, he's both nostalgic and fresh in people's minds thanks to the N. Sane Trilogy. Speaking of that, Crash is also coming to the Switch. He's been both Mario's and Sonic's rival for a long time. He's also been highly requested going by all the top 10 videos for Super Smash Bros Newcomers," explained AMS.

The rest of the group agreed to this logic and Lucina said, "Very well, Crash Bandicoot, you are in the tournament." Crash jumped for joy and did the Crash dance before walking through the doors for approved fighters.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next fighter applicant walked into the room; a creature with no limbs with only having a head, torso, hands, and feet. "Hi guys!" said the figure.

"Hi Rayman," said the judges.

"Go on ahead, we have already approved you for the tournament," said Fox.

"Thank you," said Rayman as he went through the approved fighters door.

"It's good to have characters that can be quickly approved. It makes things so much easier," said AMS.

"How many third party characters do you think we'll end up with by the end of these interviews?" asked Lucina.

"Hard to say, but as long as those characters are well known and popular, we can have as many as we can," said Master Hand.

"Yeah, let's make everyone fight! Let's have a 1000 character roster!" said Crazy Hand.

"Now there's a nightmare in it of itself," said AMS. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a short rag doll with a zipper in the middle of its torso, and a big head with solid black eyes. It waved at the judges with a smile on its face. Master, Crazy, Fox, and Lucina looked at it curiosity while AMS just frowned at it.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" asked Fox.

"Apparently, this is Sackboy from _Little Big Planet_ ," answered Master Hand.

"Well, let's see if he's in the Nintendo Database and see if it qualifies for the tournament," said Lucina.

"Don't bother, I know this little guy's series and he is not on any Nintendo console," said AMS.

"Are you sure AMS?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Positive. This little plush is an playstation mascot and as such he has and will never have a game on a Nintendo console," said AMS.

"Very well, in light of this news, we are sad to say that your application for entering the tournament as rejected," said Lucina as she stamped a big red 'Rejected' on Sackboy's application.

Sackboy was not happy with this and started to angrily wave his fists in anger. "Don't give me that look. You read the rules, and you knew very well that your chances were very slim. So, don't give me that," said AMS as he pulled the reject rope.

A Labo box appeared out of nowhere and white gloved hands came out and brought out the cardboard. The hands took the kit and built a rocket and stuffed Sackboy into the rocket before lighting a fuse at the bottom of the rocket, with Sackboy slightly screaming in fear.

"Oh hell no," said AMS as he left the table and grabbed Sackboy before the rocket lifted off and flew out the doors. A few seconds later, a loud boom was heard. "You may be rejected from the tournament, but you don't deserve that. Besides, you're too cute to blow up." Sackboy smiled and hugged AMS, "Alright, no need to get sappy. You can't participate as a fighter but you can still stay to watch the tournament." Sackboy smiled and left the room.

"We need to fix that rope so it does less dangerous things to our rejected applicants," said Fox.

"Agreed. We'll call maintenance and see what they can do with the reject rope," said Master Hand.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The judges waited for their next applicant, the doors opened but they didn't see anyone come in. "Uh hello? Can you all see me?" said a British voice. The judges looked around but saw no one. "Down here!" The five looked down and found a talking white ball with a blue eye. "Oh, you found me good. I was worried that you wouldn't be able to see me. Anyway, my name is Wheatley and I want to join the tournament."

"Ah no, not you," said AMS.

"You know this robot AMS?" asked Fox.

"I certainly do. He's from the _Portal_ series, and is a certified moron," answered AMS.

"I AM NOT A MORON!" yelled Wheatley.

"What's _Portal?"_ asked Lucina.

"A physics based puzzle game that uses portals to solve them. I'll lend it to you sometime, but the bottom line is, the series has never been on Nintendo systems. So, we'll just go ahead and say this one is reject..." started AMS.

"Hold on there. According to the database, there is a _Portal_ game on the Switch," said Master Hand.

"Huh? Let me see that. Since when did Valve port Portal to Switch," AMS looks at database and sees 'Portal Bridge Constructor.' "Well, I'll be darned. There is a _Portal_ game on the Switch, so he follows both rules. Now the next question is, can you fight?"

"Oh yes, I can fight. I can fight like nothing else. My fight skills are just about as good as my hacking skills," said Wheatley.

"Oh really," asked AMS as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Wheatley.

AMS got up from the table and walked over to Wheatley, "If you are such a good fighter, then give me a good wallop."

"Fine I will," said Wheatley.

"Go ahead,: said AMS.

Wheatley looked at AMS and tried to move, "Ok, just so you know, I am a very technical fighter, so I am going to need you to turn around." AMS them football kicked (soccer for the Americans) Wheatley out the door, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

AMS dusted off his hands and headed back to the table, "Like I said, perfectly designed moron. Now then on to the next applicant."

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing any new fighter suggestions in your reviews. We currently have 67 out of the 256 tournament slots filled, so the more suggestions you guys give the fasted we could probably get to the tournament. For the fighters that are under consideration will be saved for a future poll for you guys to vote for if we have any slots still open. One more thing, I have 160 more fighters that I have thought of for the tournament, if you want to see them, please let me know in your reviews, and I'll show the complete list.**

 **Alex Mercer was suggested by** _ **The Crystal Brick**_

 __ **Bandana Waddle Dee, Paper Mario and King Boo was suggested by** _ **GirlOnDarkerSide**_

 **Sackboy was suggested by** _ **nitrogaming555 and a guest**_

 **Aryll, Rayquaza, Crash Bandicoot, Rayman and Wheatley were also suggested by** _ **nitrogaming555**_

 **I hope you guys like seeing the characters you suggested in this chapter. I am sorry if you are not completely happy with which ones I choose to be in the tournament and which ones were rejected. I hope to hear from you guys soon and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you all soon.**


	4. New Fighter Interviews Round 2

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to another round of potential fighter interviews. We got ten more fighters to interview, so let's get started. Also side note: we got less than a week before the E3 presentation of Nintendo.**

 **Quick question: Do you think Fjorm from Fire Emblem Heroes qualifies for this tournament? I want to ask before adding her to the suggestion box.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The five judges were sitting at the table looking at the two new fighter applicants, trying to figure out what to make of them. One was a boy with brown hair and eyes, blue cap and shorts, a yellow shirt with blue sleeves, a golf glove and a golf club. The other was a slightly taller young man with blue eyes, brown hair, dark blue cap, red shirt, and white pants, also with a golf glove and golf club.

"So, Neil and Kid, you two are here to join the tournament. Why?" asked AMS tapping his fingers on the table.

"We want to represent Mario Golf. It is a popular spin off title and we have fallen out of the lime light in recent years as the golf roster has gone more for just Mario characters and not so much on original characters," said Kid.

"Could it be because players play Mario Golf to play as Mario characters and not humans that have no business being in the Mushroom Kingdom," said Fox earning himself a slap from Master Hand.

"According to your applications, you both made your debut in the portable versions of Mario Golf," said Lucina. "Quick question: Are there really only five Mario Golf games?"

"Really? Only five?" asked AMS as he is shown the Nintendo Database, and indeed there were only five Mario Golf games. "Well I'll be darned, I thought there would be more."

"Regardless of how many games that spin off series has. We need to determine if these guys can last one minute in a fight," said Master Hand.

"Right, so first question: can you fight and what with?" asked AMS.

"We fight with these golf clubs and throw golf balls at enemies," answered Neil.

"Ok, but how high can you jump?" asked Lucina. Neil and Kid did a short hop which barley got above an inch off the ground.

"Uh huh. That answers that question. Tell you what, we'll put your applications in for consideration. If we have some slots open, we'll review your applications and see if we can add one of you guys to the roster," said AMS.

"Sounds good," said Kid with Neil nodding.

"Excellent, please go through those doors and wait in the room for all the applicants under consideration," said Master Hand.

The two golfers went through the side doors and AMS pressed the intercom button yelling, "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant enters the room, a large paper figure in a black and purple robe with a white frill, red and white robe front, a large helmet with a blue glass section showing a robotic brain inside. The figure held a gold scepter with a glass blue orb with an X inside.

"So, Lord Grodus, am I saying that right?" asked AMS.

"Yes," said Grodus.

"Ok, so why do you want to be a fighter in the tournament?" asked Fox.

"I want to have my revenge on Mario," answered Grodus.

"Which Mario?" asked Lucina.

"What do you mean which Mario?" asked Grodus.

"We have three Marios so far. Regular Mario, Dr. Mario, and Paper Mario. So pick your posion," answered AMS.

"I want revenge on Paper Mario and to bring more villains to this prestigious tournament," answered Grodus..

"Ok, so what can you do?" asked AMS.

"I can summon lackies to fight my enemies and summon Grodus X that can create shields. I can also use a varity of magic," answered Grodus.

"Magic user huh? We could use more of those," said Master Hand.

"Another villain could add more variety to the roster," said Lucina.

"However, he's not a very well known villain and we have a lot of other villains that want the spotlight," said Fox.

"I say we keep his application and add him in if there is literally no one else we want to put onto the roster," said Crazy Hand.

"Looks like we have an agreement. Grodus, consider yourself under consideration for the tournament," said AMS as he stamped Grodus's application and handed it back. "Please go down the hall and join the rest of the fighters under consideration." Grodus went through the side door. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant came into the room. It was another paper character, it was a purple spirit was a white and blue striped hat. It cackled before speaking in a female voice, "Greetings, I wish to partake in your tournament."

"Yeah no," said AMS.

"Why not?" asked Beldam.

"Because you are just a mini boss and these days, you would be considered very obscured and reaching the bottom of the barrel when looking for characters. Plus I think everyone would rather see your sister Vivian enter the tournament. So, we have to reject your application," explained AMS as he pulled the rope.

"You won't deny my place in history. I will..." Beldam was cut short as two robot hands came out and folded Beldam into a paper airplane. Once the paper airplane was folded it was flown out the room with Beldam screaming all the way.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a small yellow fox boy with two tails. "Ah, hello Tails. I take it that you are here to be apart of Smash Bros again?" asked AMS.

"Yes. I figured that if I couldn't get into the main tournaments, I would at least get into this tournament," answered Tails.

"Fans have been wanting more Sonic characters to appear as a new fighter for sometime now. It would be a good opportunity to invite more Sega characters to the roster," said Lucina.

"Plus it would be nice to have another fox on the team," said Fox.

"In addition to his flying skills, Tails's use of various gadgets would make him stand out from being a Sonic clone. I say we get him a shot," said Master Hand.

"Very well, Tails consider yourself approved for the tournament," said AMS as he stamped the two-tailed fox boy's application.

AMS was about to hand the application back when they heard a noise. Just then, Big the Cat crashed through the door yelling, "FROGGY! I MUST FIND FROGGY!"

"BIG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled AMS.

"I'm looking for my buddy Froggy," answered Big.

"Well, he isn't here. We haven't seen a frog here all day, so please leave," said Fox.

"Froggy, where are you?" asked Big as he left the room.

Tails left the room heading to the room where the rest of the tournament fighters were hanging out at. AMS was about to press the next button when they all heard a croaking sound. They looked behind them and saw Froggy hopping on the floor. "Not a word. NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a young man in cowboy like attire, brown hair, black jeans and sleeveless leather jacket, white V-neck T-shirt. "Greetings Mr. Redgrave," said AMS.

"Just call me Luka," said Luka.

"Luka, tell us why you want to be in Smash Bros and what can you bring to the table?" asked AMS.

"Well, I have heard from Bayonetta that this place was filled to the brim with fighters from many different worlds and I am here to take a crack at them," answered Luka.

"Right, do you have any combat experience?" asked Fox.

"No, but I do have a grappling hook," answered Luka.

"Anything else?" asked Lucina.

"No, that's pretty much it," answered Luka.

The judges looked at each other before AMS said, "Sorry Luka, but you are just not what we are looking for. However, if you manage to get some combat training in between now and the tournament, we might put you in if we have a spot still open."

"Thank you. I'll get started on that right away," said Luka as he walked through the doors heading to the room where the other under consideration applicants were.

"Anyone else thinking he's just doing this to get closer to Bayonetta? Raise your hand," said AMS. Everyone rose their hands. "That's what I thought. NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The judges just stared at the next applicant, and were severely creeped out by the person in front of them. The Happy Mask Salesman just stood there with a creepy smile on his face, rubbing both hands together. AMS just took the salesman's application and stamped it with 'Rejected' multiple times.

"Nope, we are not going to deal or put up with him. He's just too creepy for me," said AMS as he pulled the rejected rope. The trapdoor opened underneath the salesman but the salesman didn't drop. The judges eyes bulged out of their eyes when they saw this. The Happy Mask Salesman grabbed behind his head and pulled a zipper down his body and revealed Skull Kid in disguise! "Oh hell no! I don't want to deal with you but I know what happens if you get mad. So let's just skip the song and dance and approve you," said AMS as he stamps approved on Skull Kid's application.

Skull Kid smiled with glee and then left the room to join the other tournament fighters. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a white wolf with red markings and a stone disc on its back. There was a mini version of it right next to the larger one. "Ah, Amaterasu, how nice of you to come. We were hoping you would be coming by," said AMS. Amaterasu nodded her head.

"We were planning on inviting you to this tournament based on your remastered game on the Switch and a recommendation from Ryu. We are however glad you decided to come to the interviews," said Master Hand.

"It sure makes it easier to find you," said Fox.

Amaterasu nodded her head while her child was playing by her feet. "Just head down the hallway to meet with the other fighters. Be sure to meet up with Rosalina, I'm sure Chibiratsu would love to play with the Lumas," said Lucina. Amaterasu nodded and left the room with Chibiratsu by her side.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant arrived in a puff of smoke. An anthropomorphic raccoon with a blue shirt, a thief mask, a blue hat, gray fur, and held a hooked cane. "Greetings everyone, the name's Sly Cooper. I'm here to..." started Sly before a cage appeared from the floor and trapped Sly. "What the...?"

"Sorry Cooper, but you are a Playstation Mascot and have no games on any Nintendo consoles, so you are rejected. Have a nice day," said AMS as he pulled the rope again and a tiny police car loaded with Sly's cage appeared from the floor. "Take him away boys," said AMS as the tiny police car drove away blaring its siren. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

"Let's see, our next applicant is Spyro the Dragon," said Lucina.

"And it looks like AMS knows who this character is," said Fox.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lucina revealing AMS to have the biggest smile on his face imaginable.

AMS turned his head to Lucina, "SPYRO!" Head turns to Fox, "SPYRO!" Head turns to camera, "SPYRO!"

"I take it you are a fan of Spyro," said Lucina.

"SPYRO!"

"Well, you don't have to wait long. Cause here he comes," said Fox as the doors opened.

"SPYRO!" A purple dragon did walk into the room but it was the Spyro from Skylanders.

"Hello, everybody! Say hello to your new fighter for Super Smash Bros," said the not really Spyro.

AMS smile disappeared and he yelled out, "YOU'RE NOT SPYRO! YOU'RE SKYLAND SPYRO! I AM DISAPOINT!" AMS let his head fell down onto the table.

"What!? I am Spyro. See these wings, the purple scales, the fire breath," said Skylands Spyro as he breathed fire.

"You're Spyro number three. I wanted Spyro number one!" said AMS. He reached for the reject rope and was about to pull the reject rope. "Pulling rope now."

Suddenly the doors opened revealing the original Spyro coming into the room. "Hey Sky, how are things going in here?"

"SPYRO!" said AMS as he sprung back to life.

"Not so good. These guys are going to reject me because I'm not you," said Skylanders Spyro.

"Sorry to hear that," said Spyro before coming up with something. "Let me handle this. Listen, I know you guys already have Crash in the tournament and I would like to enter the tournament."

"NO PROBLEM! APPLICATION APPROVED!" said AMS.

"However, I want you guys have my third incarnation get an invite into the tournament as well, or at the very least be an alternate costume of me if I get into an actual Smash Bros game," said Spyro.

"YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL. WE'LL PUT HIM UNDER CONSIDERATION AND IF THE FANS WANT HIM IN THE TOURNAMENT. WE'LL LET HIM IN NO QUESTIONS ASKED," said AMS as he stamped both dragons' applications and handed them back to the dragons. "ALLOW ME TO ESCORT YOU TO THE APPROVED AND UNDER CONSIDERATION FIGHTERS ROOMS!" said AMS before leaping off the table and grabbing both dragons. AMS then charged out of the room with the dragons in tow and ran down the hall at a pace Sonic would be proud of.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Lucina.

"I think we just found out what AMS's favorite game series is," said Fox.

"Yes, although I have a lot of favorite game series. I don't have a series I like better than all the rest, but I really, really, really like Spyro," said AMS as he popped his head into the room via the light socket. "Also, NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was young man wearing all black and a red beanie hat, he also had a tattoo on his left arm. "Hey guys, name's Deslin Rowe. I am from the inFamous series and I would like to compete in Super Smash Bros."

"Yeah sorry but no," said Fox.

"What! Why not?" asked Deslin.

"We looked at your series's history and there are no games on any of the Nintendo console," explained Master Hand.

"So, you're not in the tournament," said Crazy Hand.

"Need I remind you just what I can do?" asked Deslin as black and red smoke started forming around his arms.

"No, but it is not a good idea to threaten the two disembodied hands, one bounty hunter fox, one warrior princess, and a gamer," said AMS as he waved his hands and Deslin's smoke disappeared and he was forced back into the chair. "Now then, thank you for your time, but you are just not what we are looking for."

AMS had his hand on the reject rope, when suddenly everyone heard a noise that got progressively louder. "WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Waluigi came bursting through the doors with tennis racket in hand. Waluigi stopped and smacked Deslin right out of the room like a rocket. Waluigi continued screaming at the judges, "WWWWAAAAAAAAA!"

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the judges.

They all continued screaming while Waluigi showed his application to the judges. AMS looked at the application and stamped on it 'approved.' Waluigi took his application and went down the hallway screaming all the way. As soon as Waluigi had left the room, the judges had stopped screaming. They were all silent for a moment and looked at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?" asked Lucina.

"WA," said AMS and the group just laugh it off.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: And that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys all liked all the characters featured in this round of interviews. We have gotten closer to filling out the tournament roster.**

 **Right now the score is:**

 **Approved Fighters: 72 out of 256**

 **Under Consideration Fighters: 5 out of 200**

 **For future chapters, I'll be switching up the judges every once and a while and having only three judges instead of five judges. So if you want to see certain veterans judge the newcomers, let me know in reviews. AMS is the only judge that will be remaining throughout the interviews.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **GirlOnDarkerSide: No problem, suggest as many as you would like. I hope you like how I interviewed Spyro. Can't wait to see what you suggest next.**

 **Batblind359: Nice to see another Kingdom Hearts fan who wants to see Sora in Super Smash Bros.**

 **The Crystal Brick: Thank you for being the first reader to review my story. As for your new suggestions: I like three of them, you are the third person to suggest Spyro and I hope you liked seeing him in this chapter; I don't like the other four choices you gave me and leave it at that. As for the rejected characters, they will be in the audience watching the tournament, a little mad for not being able to participate in said tournament, but are rewarded a copy of Smash Bros for the Switch. However I do have a story called _Console Wars_ which is a Super Smash Bros story pitting different characters from different consoles against each other. If you want to check that story out and make some suggestions, you are free to do so.**

 **Arlo11anizer: Chun-Li is already on the list. :)**

 **loganwayman: All your suggestions are good, all I ask is that you put the games they are from so it is easier to find them to see if they qualify. Also, on your Sarah Kerrigan suggestion; THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You gave actual proof that she was on a Nintendo console, now Blizzard has a better chance of getting someone into Smash Bros. Bonus points for her being before a female character and villain, both things Smash Bros needs. Good job, you get a cookie. :)**

 **Derick Lindsey: Tails was in this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, and Krystal and Sceptile are already on the list so you can soon see them be interviewed.**

 **Tyrone. : Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sticks is already on the list and I will add Coco to the list of fighters suggested from fans.**

 **Here are all the fighters I have thought of that haven't been approved or suggested by someone else yet.**

 **Labo Man (Newcomer)**

 **Kamek (Yoshi) (Newcomer)**

 **Pauline (Super Mario) (Newcomer)**

 **Ashley (Wario Ware) (Newcomer)**

 **Kat and Ana (Wario Ware) (Newcomer)**

 **Captain Syrup (Wario Series) (Newcomer)**

 **Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)**

 **King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)**

 **Funky Kong (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)**

 **Impa (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Mipha (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Daruk (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Revali (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Urbosa (LoZ; Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Linkle (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Lana (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Cia (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Midna & Wolf Link (LoZ: Twilight Princess) (Newcomer)**

 **Ghirahim (LoZ: Skyward Sword) (Newcomer)**

 **Fi (LoZ: Skyward Sword) (Newcomer)**

 **Tingle (LoZ: Majora's Mask) (Newcomer)**

 **Dark Samus (Metroid) (Newcomer)**

 **Sylux (Metroid) (Newcomer)**

 **Rundas (Metroid) (Newcomer)**

 **Magnus (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Viridi (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Phosphora (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Hades (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Minerva (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) (Newcomer)**

 **Lyn (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) (Newcomer)**

 **Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)**

 **Frederick (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer) (Uses all three weapons)**

 **Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)**

 **Cordelia (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)**

 **Azura (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)**

 **Oboro (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)**

 **Camilla (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem: Echoes) (Newcomer)**

 **Rick, Cine, Koo (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Gooey (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Prince Fluff (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Chef Kawasaki (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Daroach (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Susie (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Magolor (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Jambastion Mages (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Taranza (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Decidueye (Newcomer)**

 **Tapu Koko (Newcomer)**

 **Infernape (Newcomer)**

 **Vaporeon (Newcomer)**

 **Blaziken (Newcomer)**

 **Zoroark (Newcomer)**

 **Quilava (Newcomer)**

 **Gardevior (Newcomer)**

 **Blaziken (Newcomer)**

 **Garchomp (Newcomer)**

 **Darkrai (Newcomer)**

 **Aegislash (Newcomer)**

 **Marshadow (Newcomer)**

 **Mimikyu (Newcomer)**

 **Pokémon Trainer (Piplup/Servine/Delphox) (Newcomer)**

 **Masked Man (Mother) (Newcomer)**

 **Travis (Mother) (Newcomer)**

 **Black Shadow (F-Zero) (Newcomer)**

 **Rex & Pyra/Mythra (Newcomer)**

 **Chibi-Robo (Newcomer)**

 **Balloon Fighter (Newcomer)**

 **Sami (Advance Wars) (Newcomer)**

 **Isaac (Golden Sun) (Newcomer)**

 **Ayumi Tachibana (Famicon Detective Club) (Newcomer)**

 **Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) (Newcomer)**

 **Saki Amamiya (Newcomer)**

 **Madeline (Celeste) (Newcomer)**

 **Captain N (Newcomer)**

 **Quote (Cave Story) (Newcomer)**

 **Proto Man (Mega man) (Newcomer)**

 **Roll (Mega Man) (Newcomer)**

 **Axl (Mega Man X) (Newcomer)**

 **Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) (Newcomer)**

 **M. Bison (Street Fighter) (Newcomer)**

 **Simon Belmont (Castlevania) (Newcomer)**

 **Knuckles (Newcomer)**

 **Amy (Newcomer)**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog (Newcomer)**

 **Blaze the Cat (Newcomer)**

 **Sticks (Newcomer)**

 **Rodin (Bayonetta) (Newcomer)**

 **Wonder Red (Newcomer)**

 **Twintelle (ARMS) (Newcomer)**

 **Plague Knight (Newcomer)**

 **Spector Knight (Newcomer)**

 **King Knight (Newcomer)**

 **Shantae (Newcomer)**

 **Risky Boots (Newcomer)**

 **Geno (Newcomer)**

 **Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) (Newcomer)**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger) (Newcomer)**

 **Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) (Newcomer)**

 **Banjo Kazooie (Newcomer)**

 **Simon Belmont (Newcomer)**

 **Bomber Man (Newcomer)**

 **Rabbid Luigi (Newcomer)**

 **Monster Hunter (Newcomer)**

 **Sans (Undertale) (Newcomer)**

 **Klonoa (Newcomer)**

 **Professor Layton (Newcomer)**

 **Phoenix Wright (Newcomer)**

 **Marina (Mischief Makers) (Newcomer)**

 **Earthworm Jim (Newcomer)**

 **Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) (Newcomer)**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet) (Newcomer)**

 **Otus (Owlboy) (Newcomer)**

 **Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) (Newcomer)**

 **Miriam (Bloodstained) (Newcomer)**

 **Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter) (Newcomer)**

 **Rusty (Steam World Dig) (Newcomer)**

 **NiGHTS (NiGHTS) (Newcomer)**

 **Wreck it Ralph (Newcomer)**

 **Bubsy (Newcomer)**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you guys soon with new suggestions. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. AND LET'S GET HYPED FOR E3 AND SUPER SMASH BROS! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAALUIGI!**


	5. Ultimate Roster Shake Up

**Looks at the screen showing Super Smash Bros Ultimate, AMS then flips the table and crashes into the ground. Luckily, nothing was on it.**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone! Well, they did it, they've made a Smash Bros game with every fighter ever! And I was so close to calling the title of the new game! I made a story called Super Smash Bros Ultra! I was so close! Now the whole tournament roster needs fixing. Yeah, with the announcement of the assist trophies, some of the characters are in danger of not qualifying because the plan was to use every item from the new game for the tournament. Now I got to redo some of the roster and you guys get to see the rest of the roster ideas. But before we start, time for the reviewer response.**

 **GirlOnDarkerSide: Tapu Koko and the Jambastion Mages are on the interview list and Shovel Knight is coming soon, I just got to work on the order of characters getting interviewed. Well put Kaos on the list and let the readers vote if they want him in if we have extra slots. Deal?**

 **Batblind359: Glad I could bring a smile to your face. Like your suggestions, but wouldn't Scorpion make more sense as a rep for Mortal Kombat? Also, has Mortal Kombat ever been on a Nintendo console?**

 **Derick Lindsey: Glad to have Tails in the roster, sorry to say Krystal may not be in the roster due to her being a assist trophy in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. AMS and Bubsy fought with each other before so he's back for revenge.**

 **Loganwayman: You're Welcome. I figured out where they're from and I also want to see Doom Guy to show up in Smash. Also, thanks for showing Blazblue had a game on Nintendo consoles. Hope you like my suggestions and you have some new suggestions.**

 **Now on with the show!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Confirmed Tournament Fighters 70/256

AMS (OC Gamer) (Newcomer)

Mario (Super Mario)

Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong)

Link (Legend of Zelda) (Breath of the Wild version)

Samus (Metroid)

Kirby (Kirby)

Fox (Star Fox)

Pikachu (Pokemon)

Luigi (Super Mario)

Yoshi (Yoshi)

Ness (Earthbound)

Captain Falcon (F-Zero)

Jigglypuff (Pokemon)

Peach (Super Mario)

Daisy (Super Mario) (Echo Fighter or not she's earned this spot) (Newcomer)

Bowser (Super Mario)

Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers)

Sheik (Legend of Zelda)

Zelda (Legend of Zelda) (Link between Worlds version)

Dr. Mario (Super Mario)

Pichu (Pokemon)

Falco (Star Fox)

Marth (Fire Emblem)

Lucina (Fire Emblem) (Echo Fighter or not she help save her series, she's staying)

Young Link (Legend of Zelda)

Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) (Ocarina of Time version) (Wished they used the Hyrule Warriors version)

Mewtwo (Pokemon)

Roy (Fire Emblem)

Mr. Game and Watch (Game & Watch)

Meta Knight (Kirby)

Pit (Kid Icarus)

Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)

Wario (Wario Ware)

Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) (Oh hell yes he's back!)

Ike (Fire Emblem)

Pokemon Trainer (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard) (Pokemon)

Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong)

Lucas (Earthbound)

Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)

King Dedede (Kirby)

Olimar (Pikmin)

Lucario (Pokemon)

R.O.B. (Nintendo Classic)

Toon Link (Legend of Zelda)

Wolf (Star Fox)

Villager (Animal Crossing)

Mega Man (Mega Man)

Wii Fit Trainer (Female Version) (Wii Fit)

Rosalina and Luma (Super Mario)

Little Mac (Punch Out)

Greninja (Pokemon)

Palutena (Kid Icarus)

Pac-Man (Pac-Man)

Robin (Fire Emblem) (Male or Female? You decide!)

Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)

Bowser Jr. (Super Mario)

Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt)

Ryu (Street Fighter)

Cloud (Final Fantasy)

Corrin (Fire Emblem) (Male or Female? You decide! Though I prefer the female version.)

Bayonetta (Bayonetta)

Inkling (Girl) (Splatoon) (Newcomer)

Ridley (Metroid) (Newcomer) (This was a great big sucker punch. I did not see this coming.)

Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby) (Newcomer) (Unless he becomes an assist trophy he's staying.)

Paper Mario (Paper Mario) (Newcomer)

Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) (Newcomer)

Rayman (Rayman) (Newcomer)

Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Newcomer)

Amatersu (Okami) (Newcomer)

Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) (Newcomer)

Fighters currently in danger of not qualifying because of Assist Trophy Status:

Should these guys be taken of the roster or potential roster for being Assist Trophies? Or give them a chance into the tournament and let the remaining characters stay Assist Trophies?

Waluigi (Super Mario)

Skull Kid (Legend of Zelda)

Bomberman

Lyn (Fire Emblem)

Midna and Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)

Starfy (Densetsu no Stafy)

Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle)

Rodin (Bayonetta) (Newcomer)

Arcade Bunny

Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Krystal (Star Fox)

Fighters Rejected from the tournament for being a part of another Fighter's Final Smash:

Proto Man (Mega Man)

Kumatora (Earthbound)

Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles)

Fighters in line to be interviewed thanks to suggestions by fans:

(This is the order the characters would be appearing soon)

Captian Toad (Mario)

De Blob (De Blob)

Shovel Knight

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Crazy Hand

The Virtual Boy

Tetris

Ezio (Assassin's Creed)

Chun-Li (Street Fighter)

Doom Guy / Doom Slayer (DOOM)

Chosen Undead (Dark Souls)

Spring Man (ARMS)

KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) (She made an appearance in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 so she qualifies)

Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue)

Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft)

Sceptile (Pokemon)

Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom)

Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)

Tapu Koko (Pokemon)

Jambastion Mages (Kirby)

Kaos (Skylanders)

Raiden (Mortal Kombat) (Someone give me some proof that they've been on a Nintendo console.)

Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)

Incineroar (Pokemon) (Play some wrestling music)

Yoshimatsu (Tekken or Soul Calibur)

Bubsy

Sans (Undertale)

NiGHTS

Wreck it Ralph (Does he qualify for this tournament? Let me know!)

Other characters I have left or have come up with:

Solange (Code of Princess)

Gunvolt (Gunvolt)

Curly (Cave Story)

Meowth (Pokemon)

Mach Rider

Banjo and Kazooie

Plusle and Minun

Heihachi (Tekken)

Ivy Valentine (Soul Caliber)

Labo Man (Newcomer)

Kamek (Yoshi) (Newcomer)

Pauline (Super Mario) (Newcomer)

Ashley (Wario Ware) (Newcomer)

Kat and Ana (Wario Ware) (Newcomer)

Captain Syrup (Wario Series) (Newcomer)

Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)

King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)

Funky Kong (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)

Impa (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)

Mipha (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)

Daruk (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)

Revali (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)

Urbosa (LoZ; Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)

Linkle (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)

Lana (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)

Cia (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)

Ghirahim (LoZ: Skyward Sword) (Newcomer)

Fi (LoZ: Skyward Sword) (Newcomer)

Tingle (LoZ: Majora's Mask) (Newcomer)

Dark Samus (Metroid) (Newcomer)

Sylux (Metroid) (Newcomer)

Rundas (Metroid) (Newcomer)

Magnus (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)

Viridi (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)

Phosphora (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)

Hades (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)

Tiki (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) (Newcomer)

Minerva (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) (Newcomer)

Micaiah (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) (Newcomer)

Hecotr (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) (Newcomer)

Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)

Frederick (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer) (Uses all three weapons)

Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)

Cordelia (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)

Azura (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)

Oboro (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)

Camilla (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)

Celica (Fire Emblem: Echoes) (Newcomer)

Fjorm (Fire Emblem: Heroes) (Newcomer)

Rick, Cine, Koo (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Gooey (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Marx (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Galacta Knight (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Dark Meta Knight (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Prince Fluff (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Chef Kawasaki (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Daroach (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Susie (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Magolor (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Taranza (Kirby) (Newcomer)

Decidueye (Newcomer)

Infernape (Newcomer)

Vaporeon (Newcomer)

Blaziken (Newcomer)

Zoroark (Newcomer)

Quilava (Newcomer)

Gardevior (Newcomer)

Blaziken (Newcomer)

Garchomp (Newcomer)

Darkrai (Newcomer)

Aegislash (Newcomer)

Marshadow (Newcomer)

Mimikyu (Newcomer)

Pokémon Trainer (Piplup/Servine/Delphox) (Newcomer)

Masked Man (Mother) (Newcomer)

Travis (Mother) (Newcomer)

Black Shadow (F-Zero) (Newcomer)

Rex & Pyra/Mythra (Newcomer)

Chibi-Robo (Newcomer)

Balloon Fighter (Newcomer)

Sami (Advance Wars) (Newcomer)

Isaac (Golden Sun) (Newcomer)

Ray MK III (Custom Robo) (Newcomer)

Ayumi Tachibana (Famicon Detective Club) (Newcomer)

Karate Joe / Chrous Kid (Rhythm Heaven) (Newcomer)

Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) (Newcomer)

Saki Amamiya (Newcomer)

Tethu / Tethi (Ever Oasis) (Newcomer)

Madeline (Celeste) (Newcomer)

Captain N (Newcomer)

Quote (Cave Story) (Newcomer)

Roll (Mega Man) (Newcomer)

Zero (Mega Man X) (Newcomer)

Axl (Mega Man X) (Newcomer)

Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) (Newcomer)

M. Bison (Street Fighter) (Newcomer)

Simon Belmont (Castlevania) (Newcomer)

Amy (Newcomer)

Shadow the Hedgehog (Newcomer)

Blaze the Cat (Newcomer)

Wonder Red (Newcomer)

Min Min (ARMS) (Newcomer)

Twintelle (ARMS) (Newcomer)

Plague Knight (Newcomer)

Spector Knight (Newcomer)

King Knight (Newcomer)

Shantae (Newcomer)

Risky Boots (Newcomer)

Geno (Newcomer)

Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) (Newcomer)

Crono (Chrono Trigger) (Newcomer)

Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) (Newcomer)

Solaire of Astora (Dark Souls)

Rabbid Luigi (Newcomer)

Monster Hunter (Newcomer)

Klonoa (Newcomer)

Professor Layton (Newcomer)

Phoenix Wright (Newcomer)

Marina (Mischief Makers) (Newcomer)

Earthworm Jim (Newcomer)

Lilac (Freedom Planet) (Newcomer)

Otus (Owlboy) (Newcomer)

Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) (Newcomer)

Miriam (Bloodstained) (Newcomer)

Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter) (Newcomer)

Rusty (Steam World Dig) (Newcomer)

Segata Sanshiro (Newcomer)

Under Consideration Characters: 5/200

King Boo (Mario)

Neil and Kid (Mario Golf: Advance Tour)

Grodus (Paper Mario: TTYD)

Luka Redgrave (Bayonetta)

Spyro (Skylanders series)

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you guys like my roster choices and ideas and I look forward to seeing your ideas and suggestions. Next chapter is an actual character interview chapter. Another 10 characters to accept or reject and I am looking forward to it. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Bye!**


	6. New Fighter Interviews Round 3

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to another chapter! Sorry it has been so long, but life happens. Just so you guys know, I have a DeviantArt page, so you guys have another place to suggest characters there. Just look for any of the Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary posts and leave a comment. I use the same name of DeviantArt as I do this site. Onward to the fighter interviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP!**

New Fighter Interviews Round 3 & Update

AMS, Samus, and Wario were sitting at the judges table waiting for the next applicant. "That Super Smash Bros Ultimate announcement shook up the whole roster. We had to kick out some of the fighters were already approved for the tournament because of it," said AMS.

"Oh well, sucks to be them," said Wario as he chomps down on a bowl of garlic.

"Let's just get these interviews over with. Anything to get away from Wario's breath quickly," said Samus.

The first applicant to enter through the doors was a Toad wearing an adventure's outfit.

"Hello Captain Toad. Back here for another try to get on the roster?" asked AMS.

"Yes, I think it is time for me to join the roster," said Captain Toad.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you gain some popularity. What are you bringing to the fight?" asked Wario.

"I can throw turnips at enemies, I can use a pick ax for my final smash, and I have a propeller hat for my recovery jump," explained Captain Toad.

"That's good and all, but aren't you like really slow because that big backpack you lug around everywhere?" asked Samus.

"That just makes me a heavy character but I am also harder to hit. What do you say, am I in?" asked Captain Toad.

The judges discussed the matter with each other before looking at Captain Toad, "Sure, we'll ket you in. The roster needs a Mario character with an original move set after Waluigi was announced to be an assist trophy again. Head through the doors to the approved fighters section of the stadium," said AMS as he stamped 'APPROVED' on Captain Toad's application.

Captain Toad jumped with joy after hearing that and went through the doors. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a round blob of paint followed by a flying pink cat like robot. "Hiya!" said the pink robot.

"Oh! I know you two! I haven't seen you guys since the Wii days. How you been?" asked AMS.

"You know this stupid blob?" asked Wario.

"Yeah, he's De Blob and that little robot is Pinkie. They both come from an old know as De Blob. I loved that game," answered AMS.

"Really? What was it about?" asked Samus.

"You control Blob through cities drained of their color and under the control of an black ink based corporation to restore all the color thus bringing life back to the city. Blob can change and mix colors depending on which paint bots he finds. Pinkie here gives Blob support whenever he needs it. One of the cool features of the game was as you colored the level different instruments would be added to the music depending on how much of a certain color you used," explained AMS.

Samus was about to comment on how dumb that sounded but stopped to think about it. "You know, hearing you explain it and knowing your taste in games; it sounds like something you would make."

"Thanks. Now then, so you want to be in Smash Bros huh?" asked AMS.

"Yes, the both of us want to show our skills on the battlefield," said Pinky with Blob giving a thumbs up.

"Fat chance of that happening. You're just a ball of paint," said Wario before Blob jumped and smash Wario into the floor. "Ow."

"Homing smash attack, very nice. What else you got?" asked Samus.

"Blob here can charge at enemies, and can change colors for different boosts to his stats thanks to the paint bots I provide. He'll need to refill the amount of paint he has every once and a while as he can run out. I can also give Blob a recovery move by grabbing him and flying upwards. We are still working on the Final Smash," explained Pinkie.

"Very nice, I say that I am interested in seeing these two fight. However, your moveset still needs a little work. I say put them in the under consideration pile so they have some time to improve their moves," said Samus.

"I'll second that assessment. I want to see these two get into Smash Bros, but they still need a little work. Under Consideration," said AMS.

"Rejected," said Wario who was still in the ground.

"Two votes for and one against, you lose Wario," said AMS as he stamped on Blob's application. "Take your application and head down the hall to the room with the other Under Consideration applicants." Blob and Pinkie took their application and walked through the doors and heading towards the room they needed to go. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a knight wearing blue armor and carrying a shovel. Before the knight could say anything, the judges stamped 'Approved' on the application. "Approved!" said the judges.

"Well, that was easy," said Shovel Knight.

"Are you kidding me? It was a no brainer, you have been highly requested by the smash community and it would be a big mistake to not let you into the 20th Anniversary Tournament," said AMS.

"You have made a big splash in the indie community and have helped other lesser known games to get attention due to you being in them. You're like the Mario of indie games now," said Samus.

"And some of us want to take you down a peg or two," said Wario.

"Very well, I shall join my fellow warriors and await for the tournament to begin," said Shovel Knight as he went through the doors.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a teenager with brown spiky hair, black jacket with red trimmings, black pants, fingerless gloves, black and yellow shoes, and was carrying a giant key. He came in with two others, a boy and a girl.

"Ah Sora, glad you came. We were expecting you," said AMS.

"You know it! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" said Sora.

"He wouldn't stop talking about it on the way here," said Riku with Kairi giggling.

"So, we got another anime pretty boy wanting onto the smash roster. What is it that you can do Keyboy?" asked Wario.

"I can use my Kingdom Key to perform combos on my opponents. I can shoot different magic and use my drive forms as a final smash," answered Sora.

"Great another sword user," said Wario enthusiastically.

"He does however have skills and abilities that make him stand out from the rest of the sword users," said Lucina.

"Sora is also a very highly requested character. I say he's approved for the tournament," said AMS.

"I agree, approved," said Lucina.

"Grrr. Out voted again. Approved," said Wario.

"Yes!" yelled Sora as he jumped in the air.

"Calm down Sora, don't spend up all your energy at once," said Kairi.

Sora stopped jumping and looked towards his girlfriend, "Don't worry Kairi, I'll do just fine. And I am going to win the whole thing," said Sora as he kissed her cheek causing the girl to blush.

"Save it for the honeymoon you two. You still have 255 other fighters to get through, including the three of us," said AMS as the two young couple blush. "Now please Sora, walk though those doors and make your way to the tournament fighters room."

"Okay I will," said Sora. "See you guys later."

"I'm looking forward to Kingdom Hearts 3 and our team-up adventure," said AMS.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"Nothing. NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The three judges were looking at their next applicant with frowns on their faces. In front of them was Crazy Hand floating in the room.

"No," said AMS.

"What?!" said Crazy Hand.

"Just no," repeated AMS.

"No," said Lucina.

"Not a chance in the Underworld, no," said Wario.

"Why not?" asked Crazy Hand.

"One: you are a boss character so that disqualifies you automatically. Two: you have way too many moves to make a proper moveset out of. Three: you float, and in a game where the object of the game is to knock your opponents off the stage, you would be more broken than Ivan Ooze," explained AMS.

"See, if the nerd had to bring in a Power Rangers game to prove his point, then you are not getting in the tournament," said Wario.

"What if I was the tournament's final boss?" asked Crazy Hand.

"LEAVE!" yelled the judges. Crazy Hand took the hint and disappeared from the room.

"I hope we don't have to deal with anyone like that again," said AMS. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The was only a Virtual Boy console sitting on the floor with the judges looking at it in utter confusion. Apparently someone filled out an application for the console. AMS got up from the judges table and walked over to the Virtual Boy, and just lightly kicked it causing it to fall down.

"Outside being like a costume for R.O.B., I just don't see this working as a fighter," said AMS with the other judges nodding in agreement. "Welp, back to the Nintendo Museum with you," said AMS as he pulled the reject rope and the Virtual Boy fell down the hole.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was strange to say the least. It left the judges very confused and had a hard time processing what they were looking at.

"What are we looking at?" said Wario.

"It looks like someone took a bunch Tetriminos and stuck them together to make them look like a Tetris man," answered AMS.

"I'm all for a Tetris stage but not a Tetris fighter. Why do people want this?" asked Lucina.

"I honestly have no idea, but let's humor them and put this guy on the 'Under Consideration' list. We can always reject it from the tournament later," said AMS.

"I'm good with that," said Lucina.

"Me too," said Wario.

"It's settled, now then let's get this Tetris Man moving," said AMS.

"No need, I'll show myself out. Thank you very much," said the Tetrimino as it walked out the room.

The judges were just left stunned by this revelation. "No matter where I go in the gaming worlds, I always seem to find something that catches me off guard," said AMS.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a man that looked to be in his twenties and worn an old style white hood and was covered in weapons such as knives and swords.

"Ezio Auditore, so you've come to join the fight," said AMS.

"That is correct. Tell me, who are you three if you don't mind me asking," said Ezio in an Italian accent.

"Well, I'm AMS which stands for Amazing Maniac Supernaturalist. This is Wario and Lucina," answered AMS.

"Lucina, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady like yourself," said Ezio as he gave a small bow to the princess.

This caused Lucina to start blushing and stammering, "Well it is nice for you to say, something so nice. I don't know what to say."

AMS cleared his throat and said, "Moving on. Ezio, you are aware that Assassin's Creed doesn't have much history on Nintendo's consoles right?"

"Correct, but my series has had at least on game on the Wii U. Plus Nintendo's relationship with Ubisoft has been getting better over the years, so I say it is a matter of time before another game makes its way to a Nintendo console," said Ezio.

"Yes, but you yourself have never been on a Nintendo console so why should we consider you? You don't need anymore sword users," said Wario.

"I am more than just a sword my friend. I have knives and guns along with my skills as an assassin to use against my opponents," said Ezio.

"Yeah, about your assassin skills, you may want to tone down how violent you get with your opponents, we are trying to shoot for a teen rating here. We may have to put you 'Under Consideration' for the time being. We'll let you know if you have been chosen to be in the tournament," said AMS.

"Very well, I shall wait for your call," said Ezio as he got up. He looked towards Lucina and said, "I hope to see you again sometime soon, milady." Ezio kissed Lucina's hand and left the room.

Lucina was left blushing and AMS steamed with Wario not really caring. AMS smashed the intercom button, "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a character the judges recognized instantly: Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li, about time you decided to come and send an application for Smash Bros," said AMS.

"Yes, ever since Ryu got accepted, everyone in the Street Fighter community has been trying to get in. I think I have the biggest chance of getting in," said Chun-Li.

"And right you are. As the first lady of video games, you deserve a spot on the roster. Because of this we are approving you for the tournament," said AMS.

"Really? You don't need to interview me further?" asked Chun-Li with the judges shaking their heads. "Very well then. I'll head towards the rest of my fellow fighters," said Chun-Li as she walked through the doors.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Doom Guy just sat silently in the chair while the judges looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Are we sure we want to add him to the tournament? He comes from one of the most violent games in history," asked Lucina.

"People have been asking for him and Doom is part of gaming history as a whole, plus he now has a game on the switch so, we might as well give him a shot," said AMS.

"Well, whatever we do, we better do it quick. He's just staring at us," said Wario.

The judges turned back towards Doom Guy with AMS clearing his throat, "Mr. Doom Guy, in order to be accepted into the tournament we need to ask if you will be willing to tone down the violence associated with your various weapons. Rubber bullets, no blood, things of that nature. This may be a fighting tournament but we would like to keep it as family friendly as possible. Do you accept the changes?" asked AMS.

Doom Guy just nodded in silence, "Excellent, sign these forms and we can be on our way." AMS gave Doom Guy some paper and the space marine signed them. "Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Follow us." The judges got up from the table and led Doom Guy down the hall.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

AMS, Lucina, Wario, and Doom Guy entered the room where the other accepted fighters were hanging out at. Everyone was busy welcoming Chun-Li when they heard the others come in. They took one look at Doom Guy and didn't know what to make of him. Snake and Bayonetta were the first two to welcome their fellow M-Rated character. Slowly the rest of the fighters were getting used to the idea of having Doom Guy. Samus started to like him after Doom Guy pointed his guns at Ridley. Peach was happy to have more girls in the group with Chun-Li and Daisy.

"Alright, settle down everyone," said Master Hand with Crazy Hand floating beside him looking sad. "You all know what tomorrow is: The Super Smash Bros Ultimate Direct, so be prepared to welcome any newcomers they reveal tomorrow. Now then, has anyone see Waluigi?" Everyone in the room shook their heads till Master Hand noticed one of the tables shaking. Master Hand snapped his fingers, pulling Waluigi from out beneath the table.

"NO! NO! I WAS APPROVED FOR THIS TOURNAMENT YOU HEAR ME!" yelled Waluigi as he grabbed the table cloth only to be dragged away taking the cloth with him. The stuff on the table was left undisturbed.

"Sorry Waluigi, but Sakurai has made you an assist trophy again, and we need all assist trophy characters on deck for the tournament. So, out you go," said Master Hand as he flicked Waluigi out the door.

"Was that really necessary?" asked AMS.

"Nope, but Sakurai gave me orders," said Master Hand.

"Isn't there some way for Waluigi, Bomberman, or any of the other assist trophies to become fighters for the tournament?" asked AMS.

"Nothing short of Sakurai's approval and a parody of the Village People's ' _In the Navy_ ' is going to make me change my mind," said Master Hand.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you all enjoyed that. We right now have 75 out of 256 fighters selected for the tournament, so keep the suggestions coming. Let me know what you guys think is going to be in the direct tomorrow, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all soon. Bye!**


	7. Smash Direct Reaction

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to another chapter. I hope you guys all enjoyed the direct, sorry I couldn't get this done sooner but life. If you want to see the order of characters to be interviewed next, check out my DeviantArt page and look at the update posts. Time to respond to reviews.**

 **Smasherfan88: I hope you didn't suggest any spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles 2, still need to play that game. A bunch of your suggestions I can guarantee will be on the roster, others not so much. Master Chief, Gordon Freeman, and G-Man are definite rejected characters.**

 **GirlOnDarkerSide: Thanks to Shovel Knight being an assist trophy, he and the other knights are no longer eligible for the tournament. (Unless I change my mind or people demand the assist trophies be fighters in the tournament.) Your other suggestion is a go and will let you know when he's interviewed.**

 **Guest: I am human and can't get stuff done fast enough to keep up with all the news. Plus we are talking about it now.**

 **Mr. H. G. Wells: Heihachi is on the list of characters to be interviewed. I already had him on the list thanks to the Mii costume in the last game.**

 **MrLewdacris: Next time, please leave a note saying which series the character is from. Makes it easier for me to find them.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was early morning at the Super Smash Bros stadium, all the fighters that had been approved for the tournament was sleeping in the fighter quarters at the stadium. AMS was sleeping in his bed until he woke up, he was however still tired and checked the time. The time read 6:45, "6:45, almost time for the Smash direct," said AMS as he turned back over in his bed to go back to sleep. Suddenly realizing what he just said, AMS's eyes shot open and he started screaming in panic. He screamed at the clock, jumped out of bed and ran out of his room screaming.

The screaming caused the rest of the fighters to wake up and see what was going on. "AMS, what are you screaming about. Couldn't it wait for a few more hours?" asked Peach as she, Daisy, Rosalina, and Zelda poked their heads out of the room

"Smash Direct. Fifteen minutes. Need to get breakfast!" yelled AMS as he passed by.

"Smash Direct, ok, see you later," said Pit as everyone headed back to their rooms. However, once the news registered in their brains, everyone's heads popped back outside their rooms with wide eyes. Soon, they started screaming and rushing towards the kitchen in their pajamas.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Wii Fit Tranier, Chun-Li, and Samus were enjoying a cup of coffee when they heard the loud crowd of their fellow fighters rushing towards them. Once AMS got to the cabinets, he grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal, and a spoon before heading over to the fridge and grabbing the milk.

"What's going on?" asked Samus.

"Smash Direct. Less than twelve minutes. Heading towards the theater. Master Hand get the big screen ready," said AMS.

"It is done," said Master Hand.

AMS rushed towards the theater as everyone else got a quick breakfast. AMS soon made it to the door to the theater but there was a problem. "LOCKED! Don't have time for this. Someone help me open this door! My hands are full."

"I got this," said Captain Falcon as he approached the door. "Let's see, 1, 1, 1, and 1."

"Let's go. Let's go," said AMS.

"INCOMING!" yelled Bowser as he charged forward and pushed Captain Falcon and AMS through the door as he broke it down.

AMS kept everything in his hands from falling out. Once regaining his balance he headed towards a theater seat. He poured a bowl of cereal as everyone grabbed a seat. "Is everyone here?"

"Can't find Luigi, Donkey, Diddy and Dedede," said Mario.

"No time to find them. We'll fill them in later, it's starting!" said AMS as the direct began.

[The direct starts with the smash logo. A dark and stormy night at a castle and a lone figure entering the castle.]

AMS: Is that who I think it is?

[A scream is heard and it cuts to Luigi flashing his Polturgust flashlight at a mummy, but it has no effect. Luigi shoots a plunger at it but it has no effect. Luigi starts running.]

Mario: What is Luigi doing there?

[Luigi meeting Death and fainting. Death takes his soul.]

Daisy and Mario: NO! LUIGI!

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Smiling at the sight.

[Simon Belmont is revealed]

AMS: Yes! Yes! Yes! He's finally here!

[Gameplay for Simon is shown.]

[Dracula shows up]

AMS: Sweet a new stage!

[Richter Belmont crosses over!]

Crowd cheers.

AMS: What! How did he get in? Is he a costume?

[Shows Richter gameplay]

[Luigi tries to go back inside his body, but sees Camilla and screams.]

Bowser: Finally, a villain that can kill those pesky plumbers.

[Sakurai shows up on screen and tells more about the Castlvania stuff.]

AMS: Cool! Simon's got the dangaly whip move from Castlevania IV.

[The list of music.]

Crowd: Ohhh.

[Alacard is an assist trophy.]

Little Mac: Another assist trophy character that might become a full character next time.

[Ricther is an echo fighter]

AMS: Ok, so he's an echo fighter. That's cool.

[Sakurai: Now I want to talk about two new echo fighters from two completely different series.]

AMS: More echo fighters? Who could it be?

[Chrom shows up on the screen.]

Lucina: Father?!

Robin: Chromy?!

AMS: The heck?!

Wario: Great another swordfighter and Fire Emblem character.

[Gameplay of Chrom is shown.]

[Dark Samus Joins the Battle!]

Samus's blood ran cold seeing another one of her enemies joining the fight.

The villains cheered seeing another fellow villain was joining the roster.

[Dark Samus gameplay is shown.]

[Chrom and Dark Samus are shown off some more with revealing Chrom being an echo of Roy]

Roy: Looks like my moveset is more popular than I thought.

[Adjustable echo fighter selection]

AMS: Good to hear. It'll help make the character selection screen less confusing.

[Few character to announce. Stay tuned]

Pit: More characters? Who do they have left to put in?

Palutena: Plenty given Nintendo's over thirty year history.

[Stage Showcase]

AMS: So many stages, so little time.

[Final Destination comes on]

AMS: Ohh, the new Final Destination has a new varying background.

[New Donk City Hall]

Crowd: Ohh.

Red: Looks familiar to Lumiose Tower or Skyloft.

[Jump Up Super Star starts playing]

AMS: Never get tired of this song.

[Classic Nintendo 64 stages look old-school]

AMS: Can't beat a classic.

[Comparison of the number of stages is shown. The number of stages in Ultimate is at 103.]

The audience is taken back by the number of stages are going to be in the new game.

AMS: HOLY MACARONI!

[Omega forms and final destination forms, 300+ stages. 8-Players can be played on every stage]

AMS: AAAAAAHHHHH!

[Stage Hazards off]

AMS: Finally.

[Stage Morph is introduced]

Everyone does a double take.

AMS: What, what, what!?

[Choose two stages.]

AMS: Oh thank goodness, that would be chaotic if any stage could come in at any second.

[Total number of music tracks.]

AMS: WHERE'S THE CD OF THIS!? I WANT THIS!

[Rules]

[Select rules first. Stamina Battle is a standard mode. Select a stage next and then the character you want to play as.]

AMS: Nice changes.

The rest of the audience like these changes too.

[Changes to sudden death. Final Smash Meter.]

Peach: The team seems to be going all out on the variety of the game modes.

[Squad Strike, Tourney, Smashdown and training modes are shown.]

AMS just sits and smiles.

Lucario and Pit are not happy about being the dummies in the trailer.

[Classic mode is back.]

AMS: Great the last classic mode was not as good.

[New Items]

AMS: No matter what, these guys never seem to run out of ideas for items.

[Pokemon, Alolan Exeggutor shows up.]

Bayonetta: My, my, isn't he a tall fellow.

Snake: Tall enough to keep any of us from jumping over it.

[Abra]

AMS laughs at Abra teleporting fighters to different parts of the stage.

[Mimikyu]

AMS: Yes! And the little guy wants snuggles.

Fox looks horrified at what Mimikyu does to him in the trailer.

[Ditto and Zero shows up]

AMS: So they finally managed to get Ditto in. Wait Zero! What are you doing here?

[Assist Trophies]

AMS: Time to see who doesn't make it to the roster this time.

[Shovel Knight appears on screen.]

AMS: AH COME ON! I JUST APPROVED THIS GUY FOR THE TOURNAMENT AND NOW I GOT TO KICK HIM OUT. OH NO! THE MOON!

[Ashley shows up.]

Mario: Sorry Wario, no new character for your series this time around.

Wario: Hmmp.

[Rathalos swoops in]

AMS: A dragon from Monster Hunter!? Now I really want to try this series.

Pit: You haven't played it yet?

AMS: Don't have enough money to spare and my backlog is so big that I can't buy anymore games until I make it smaller. By the way I still need to play Fire Emblem Fates, is it good?

Corrin slumps in her chair.

[Before we go...]

[They show the menu.]

AMS: Is that mode Adventure? Don't tease us Sakurai.

[The screen shakes and a low rumble is heard]

AMS: Wait, what was that!

[A new trailer starts as it shows heroes fighting their rivals until a TV is turned off and it shows Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong relaxing in their home.]

AMS: Is this what I think it is?

[The house shakes causing the two Kongs to see what is going on. K. Rool's shiloutte is shown.]

AMS: It is! Yes!

[Then King Dedede rips off the costume, catching the two Kongs off guard while the penguin king starts laughing at them.]

AMS: Dang it Dedede! You got my hopes up.

[The real King K. Rool comes in and smacks Dedede in the back of the head. AMS's eyes bulge out like Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's in the trailer.]

[The rest of the trailer shows K. Rool's moves and final smash.]

AMS: Yes! This is awesome!

The direct ends with the new characters being added to the character wall spread. The lights in the theater comes on and Master Hand goes onto the stage.

"I hope you all enjoyed that little direct, because it is time to meet our newest fighters," said Master Hand as the screen was lifted showing the new fighters.

Simon and Ricther Belmont were the first to step down from the stage and were mobbed by everyone from the NES and SNES eras. Everyone was happy to see their fellow heroes finally making it to the tournament.

"About time you showed up," said Snake, "I thought you would be in this tournament before I would."

"Indeed, it is good to finally be here among legends," said Simon. "Though I find it wired to be standing alongside my ancestor."

"You get used to it," said Snake.

Chrom was off the stage next and was immediately tackle by Robin and Lucina.

"Father!/Honey!" said Lucina and Robin respectivley.

"It is good to see you too," said Chrom.

"It is nice to see you here, but where's Lucina? I mean the younger Lucina?" asked Robin.

"She is with Lissa and Fredrick is protecting them both under my orders. That should keep him busy for a long while," answered Chrom.

"And we'll finally have a chance to show each others' skills," said Lucina.

"I look forward to it," said Chrom.

Samus left out a feral scream as she was held back by her fellow fighters. Dark Samus floated over to the bounty hunter, "Oh, what's the matter? Are you not happy to see me?"

"I much rather be scarffing Wario's cooking than sharing the same space as you," said Samus as she tried to break free.

"Samus! Don't! We need to make sure she stays alive for the tournament," said Captain Falcon.

"I don't care! I am destroying this abomination now!" said Samus as she turned on her suit, but couldn't get her arm cannon aimed.

"You said you wanted more fighters from your series and Ridley and Dark Samus were the best canidates," said Master Hand.

"BOTH OF THEM PUT ME THROUGH HELL! YOU EXPECT ME TO KEEP CALM AND LET THEM LIVE!" yelled Samus.

"Poor Sammy. Too afraid of me to let me fight in your little tournament? I'm hurt," taunted Dark Samus. Dark Samus pointed her arm cannon at Samus and said, "I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield." Dark Samus's arm cannon is suddenly blasted off with a hyper beam. "AAAAAHHHHHH! WHO THE #$% DID THAT!?"

The group turns to see AMS holding a weapon that looks similar to Samus's arm cannon. "Hi, I'm AMS and I'll be your exterminator of nightmares tonight."

"Who's this? Did you get yourself a little boyfriend Sammy?" asked Dark Samus only for AMS to blast her leg.

"That was for the boyfriend comment. I think she's way over my league," said AMS. "Now, I suggest you play nice and not cause trouble or you become target practice for my now Hype Arm Cannon. Same goes for you Ridley, I have always wanted your head above my fireplace mantle. Understood?" asked AMS with the two villains slowly nodding in anger.

"Finally, a chance for me to defeat those two Kongs. An even playing field, a chance to match the muscles of that big brute. Even better, I have some new intelligent faces to talk to for once," said K. Rool.

"Yes, about time you got here. The villain club hasn't been the same without you. Now we can catch up and make new plans together," said Bowser.

"This tournament alone has been providing many new recruits for our army. Soon we will dispose of the heroes once and for all," said Ganondorf.

"You do realize that I am standing right here and can hear everything you're saying right?" asked AMS.

"Uhhh, ignore this whole conversation?" asked Dedede nervously.

"What the hell, I am in a good mood. Just promise me you guys will pull off whatever scheme you have cooking up till after the tournament and I promise not to dangle you guys off the side of the stadium and use you for yo-yo practice. OK?" asked AMS with the villains nodding. "Good! Now then, I am going to get dressed and interview some more possible fighters. Bye!"

 **Dream Guardian AMS: And done. I am juggling work, games, and stories so it may be a while before the next chapter comes out. If you need a link to my DeviantArt page, let me know so I can send you a link via PM.**

 **This is a list of stories I am currently working on:**

 **Super Smash Bros. 20th Anniversary Tournament**

 **Super Smash Bros The Movie (Maybe)**

 **Marvel vs Capcom 4 Story Mode Act 1**

 **Check them out if you want me to continue them.**

 **Keep those suggestions coming. We only have 79 out of the 256 fighters for the tournament. So, suggest echo fighters, newcomers, just make sure they have been in at least one Nintendo game. Don't forget to leave a review. Bye!**


	8. Author's Note and Character Suggestion

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello everyone! I must apologize for not being around. It's just been a rather busy month for my and I haven't had much inspiration to write this story. So this is mostly an author's note as I wanted to ask you guys a few questions.**

 **Firstly, I don't think I can write interviews for every character that you guys have suggested or I have come up with. At the rate I am going, we would not get to the actual tournament till 2021 and I don't want that to happen. So, I am going to asked if I should do either of the options below:**

 **Cut the tournament roster to 128 instead of 256 fighters. Right now I only have 80 fighters confirmed for this tournament and Ultimate is not even out yet. So I may need something to speed things along. The interviews would still happen just less fighters would get into the tournament.**

 **Keep doing the interviews going but when Ultimate comes out and we know every character in the game is, I go on a mad fighter recuit spree and choose the ones readers and I want to see in this tournament the most baring in mind the rules I made for new fighters. The number of fighters will still be at 256 but characters like Waluigi and Bomberman would be accepted into the mix.**

 **Screw it and wait till Ultimate comes out and then make the final roster afterwards so the tournament can start in January.**

 **I'll make a poll of this so you guys can vote or you can let me know your thoughts on this in your reviews. I want to keep this story going, but I don't have too much time to write these stories as I would like and I would like to get to the actual tournament before Super Smash Bros 6 comes out. So please, let me know what you think I should do.**

 **In the meantime, I would like to give you guys a list of characters I would like to maybe put into the tournament. I thought it would help with fighter suggestions. Oh and if you guys want to suggest all the 'leaked' characters that have been popping up lately, you are free to do so. Just remember: THEY MUST HAVE A NINTENDO GAME! Can't stress that enough.**

 **After the list I have one more character suggestion for you guys. I like her so much I thought she deserves her own chapter along with this note. She's a brand new characters that just popped up a few days ago and has taken the internet by storm. If you don't know who she is then don't worry cause I am introducing her soon.**

 **Character Suggestions:**

 **Meowth (Pokemon)**

 **Mach Rider**

 **Plusle and Minun**

 **Ivy Valentine (Soul Caliber)**

 **Labo Man (Newcomer)**

 **Kamek (Yoshi) (Newcomer)**

 **Kat and Ana (Wario Ware) (Newcomer)**

 **Captain Syrup (Wario Series) (Newcomer)**

 **Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)**

 **Funky Kong (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)**

 **Impa (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Mipha (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Daruk (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Revali (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Urbosa (LoZ; Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Linkle (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Lana (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Cia (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Fi (LoZ: Skyward Sword) (Newcomer)**

 **Tingle (LoZ: Majora's Mask) (Newcomer)**

 **Sylux (Metroid) (Newcomer)**

 **Rundas (Metroid) (Newcomer)**

 **Magnus (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Viridi (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Phosphora (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Hades (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Tiki (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) (Newcomer)**

 **Minerva (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) (Newcomer)**

 **Micaiah (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) (Newcomer)**

 **Hector (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) (Newcomer)**

 **Frederick (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer) (Uses all three weapons)**

 **Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)**

 **Cordelia (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)**

 **Azura (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)**

 **Oboro (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)**

 **Camilla (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem: Echoes) (Newcomer)**

 **Fjorm (Fire Emblem: Heroes) (Newcomer)**

 **Edelgard (Fire Emblem: Three Houses) (Aristocrat)**

 **Rick, Cine, Koo (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Gooey (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Marx (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Galacta Knight (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Dark Meta Knight (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Prince Fluff (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Daroach (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Susie (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Magolor (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Taranza (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Decidueye (Newcomer)**

 **Infernape (Newcomer)**

 **Vaporeon (Newcomer)**

 **Blaziken (Newcomer)**

 **Quilava (Newcomer)**

 **Gardevior (Newcomer)**

 **Garchomp (Newcomer)**

 **Aegislash (Newcomer)**

 **Pokémon Trainer (Piplup/Servine/Delphox) (Newcomer)**

 **Masked Man (Mother) (Newcomer)**

 **Travis (Mother) (Newcomer)**

 **Black Shadow (F-Zero) (Newcomer)**

 **Chibi-Robo (Newcomer)**

 **Balloon Fighter (Newcomer)**

 **Sami (Advance Wars) (Newcomer)**

 **Isaac (Golden Sun) (Newcomer)**

 **Ray MK III (Custom Robo) (Newcomer)**

 **Ayumi Tachibana (Famicon Detective Club) (Newcomer)**

 **Karate Joe / Chrous Kid (Rhythm Heaven) (Newcomer)**

 **Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) (Newcomer)**

 **Saki Amamiya (Newcomer)**

 **Tethu / Tethi (Ever Oasis) (Newcomer)**

 **Madeline (Celeste) (Newcomer)**

 **Captain N (Newcomer)**

 **Quote (Cave Story) (Newcomer)**

 **Curly (Cave Story) (Echo of Quote)**

 **Roll (Mega Man) (Newcomer)**

 **Axl (Mega Man X) (Newcomer)**

 **Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) (Newcomer)**

 **M. Bison (Street Fighter) (Newcomer)**

 **Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Newcomer)**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog (Newcomer)**

 **Blaze the Cat (Newcomer)**

 **Wonder Red (Newcomer)**

 **Min Min (ARMS) (Newcomer)**

 **Twintelle (ARMS) (Newcomer)**

 **Shantae (Newcomer)**

 **Risky Boots (Newcomer)**

 **Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) (Newcomer)**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger) (Newcomer)**

 **Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) (Newcomer)**

 **Solaire of Astora (Dark Souls)**

 **Rabbid Luigi (Newcomer)**

 **Monster Hunter (Newcomer)**

 **Klonoa (Newcomer)**

 **Professor Layton (Newcomer)**

 **Phoenix Wright (Newcomer)**

 **Marina (Mischief Makers) (Newcomer)**

 **Earthworm Jim (Newcomer)**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet) (Newcomer)**

 **Otus (Owlboy) (Newcomer)**

 **Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) (Newcomer)**

 **Miriam (Bloodstained) (Newcomer)**

 **Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter) (Newcomer)**

 **Rusty (Steam World Dig) (Newcomer)**

 **Segata Sanshiro (Newcomer)**

 **Salazzle (Pokemon)**

 **Medusa (Kid Icarus)**

 **Solange (Code of Princess)**

 **Gunvolt (Azura Striker: Gunvolt)**

 **Now with that done, onto the new character suggestion introduction!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT AMS!**

All of the confirmed Smashers for the anniversary tournament were relaxing in the main lounge area reserved for the tournament fighters in the arena. HQ was deciding on what to do we the overflow of fighter applications they had received for the tournament so no one was scheduled for fighter interviews for today. Some were reading a book, some were playing games at the TV, and a few were playing a round of billiards.

The peace was soon shattered when a giant orb of light suddenly came into existence and started shooting bolts of electricity everywhere. Everyone noticed the orb of light and surround it, weapons draw, ready for anything. They could soon see a figure inside the orb. With a flash of light, the orb exploded and the figure floated down to the ground as everyone got a good look at the new arrival.

The dress was parted a little to show off the woman's legs but still kept the front part of her upper legs covered. She opened her eyes to reveal a ruby red color.

The new arrival was clearly a woman. Once everyone got a good look, they saw that it was Peach but something was off. First off, this Peach had a spot of red above her face that stood out against the rest of the blonde. Second, this new Peach had horns coming out the side of her head. Next was that she was wearing spike collars on her neck, upper arms, and wrists. She also was wearing Bowser's shell on her back, or at least one that fits her back. She also wore a crown that was slightly larger than Peach's crown. Next, the Peach look-alike had a tail that looked exactly like Bowser's coming out the back of her dress and was about three feet long. Speaking of the dress, it was black instead of pink and exposed her arms, shoulders, and a little bit of her upper chest. The bottom part of the dress looked exactly like Peach's but was parted in order to show off the woman's legs. The woman wore high heeled boots that went to mid upper leg. She opened her eyes to reveal a brilliant blue color.

"Where am I?" asked the woman as she looked around the room.

"Alright! Stay where you are and don't move a muscle!" yelled AMS as he aimed his shotgun at the woman.

The woman looked around the room and said, "I don't know any of you people." She soon spots Mario and Peach and asks, "Mario? Peach? You're here too? Where are we? How did we get here? And why do you guys look like your ready to fight me? I thought we were friends."

Mario and Peach looked at each other confused. "Do you know her?" asked Mario.

"No, I certainly don't but I would like to know why she looks like a mix between me and Bowser," said Peach.

The woman was about to tear up when AMS stated, "Stand down everyone! I don't think she's here to hurt us." AMS put away his shotgun and approached the woman. "Hi. My name is AMS and I would like to welcome you to Smash Stadium. Who might you be?" asked AMS as her exteded his hand to her.

"Queen Bowsette," responded the woman as she shook AMS's hand.

"Queen Bowsette! Please forgive me, I seemed to have forgotten my manners. If I knew you were royalty than I would have bowed first," said AMS as he bowed to the new arrival.

"That's ok. You didn't need to do that," said Bowsette as she blushed.

"A gentleman always shows respect to a lady, even to those of royalty. And I try and be a gentleman," responded AMS.

"Yeah, especially when a hot girl is standing in front of the big nerd," whispered Wario to his colleges.

"I heard that! And it's Mr. Nerd to you, Garlic Breath," said AMS. Wario was about to wind up a punch till a few of the others held him back. "Sorry about that. Now then, I must apologize, but I don't know where you're from. Mind telling us where you come from?"

"I come from and rule over the Koopa Kingdom and an ally to the Mushroom Kingdom," explained Bowsette.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! The only King of the Koopas is me: King Bowser," stomped Bowser as he got his fire breath ready to roast the new arrival.

"You want to take my throne! Then just try it fat shell," said Bowsette as she readied her own fire breath.

AMS got between the two and said, "Whoa. Whoa! Whoa! Now let's not lose our cool. Bowser! You know the rules: No Fighting outside the tournament arena. Need I remind you of the contract?" Bowser looked at AMS before cooling down his fire. "Now then, Bowsette, I am going to ask you a few questions and I would like for you to answer them. Is that ok?"

Bowsette put out her fire and cleared her throat. "Proceed."

"Ok, you said you know Mario and Peach. Do you know a Luigi and Daisy?"

"Yeah, the two have been dating ever since Luigi saved Daisy's kingdom from an alien," answered Bowsette.

"What about Wario, Waluigi, and Princess Rosalina?"

"The Wario Bros. I know. They're a pair of thieves that rob the citizens of both our kingdoms and have yet to be caught. I don't know anyone named Rosalina."

"How about Yoshi?"

"Oh, I love those cute little dinos! I have a whole set of plushies back home," gushed Bowsette.

"Petey Piranha, King Bob-omb, and King Boo?"

"Petey is my friend and is the guardian of the Piranha Plant Jungle. I know a General Bob-omb but not King Bob-omb. Not sure who this King Boo is, cause the Boos are under Booella's rule," answered Bowsette.

"Ok, last question: do you have any kids that go by the name Bowsette Jr. or the Koopalings? Also, have you have of Smash Bros.?"

"I never had any children. I would certainly know if I did. The Koopalings however are a group of young performers that help me put together shows back home. What is a Smash Bro?"

"Ok, I have heard enough. Guys, I think she is from an alternate dimension or universe," said AMS.

"How could you tell?" asked Samus.

"Because of her answers. I gave her a list of people that are well known in the Mushroom Kingdom and some of them are different. The Wario Bros for one cause Wario and Waluigi are not brothers and are a pack of bumbling villains that have been caught several times. Luigi went to save Daisy from Tatanga which didn't happen here cause that was Mario. Rosalina either hasn't shown up or doesn't exist. King Bob-omb is a general, Petey is a jungle protector and I don't know who Booella is. So, all that evidence points to one conclusion: she's from an alternate world," explained AMS.

"So that makes her what? An alternate version of Bowser?" asked Dedede.

"Correct. Though she's more a combo of Bowser and Peach than just a straight up alternate version of Bowser," answered AMS.

"Ok, so she's an alternate form of Bowser. Anything else we should know about you?" asked Snake.

"I'm Peach's half-sister," Bowsette said simply. This caused everyone to have a spit take even though no one was drinking anything.

Everyone groaned at just having liquid come out of nowhere exit their bodies. "Were did that come from? We didn't even have any cups," asked Roy.

"YOU'RE MY HALF-SISTER!?" yelled Peach.

"Yes. I am your sister by our mother. We both had different fathers," said Bowsette as she rubbed her arm.

"How?" asked Peach.

Bowsette bit her lip and tried to form words but couldn't. "If you don't want to tell us yet, you don't have too. What's important now it that we get you back to your own world. The hands and I can figure that out. In the meantime, you can just hang out here and meet some new people. AND WE ARE GOING TO BE VERY NICE TO OUR NEW GUEST RIGHT?" asked AMS. Everyone nodded their heads nervously, while the villains just nodded lazily. "Good." Afterwards everyone went off to do their own thing. "Peach, can you watch over her for a little bit? I think she'll be more comfortable being around a familiar face," asked AMS.

Peach smiled and answered, "Of course I'll look after her. Besides, she says she's my sister and I have always wanted a sister. Come on Bowsette, let's get to know each other more."

"At least your kind heart never changes. But before I go, I would like to ask. What is Smash Bros.?" asked Bowsette.

"Well, it is short for SUPER SMASH BROS! A tournament where Nintendo's finest and greatest characters come to duke it out to see who is the best character. In recent tournaments we have been getting warriors from outside Nintendo and this year marks the 20th anniversary. So we are holding a special tournament to celebrate by inviting characters from all over to see if they qualify to enter Nintendo's Super Smash Hall of Fame. Only thing they need is to either have an Nintendo game or a recommendation from any of the Smash Veterans," explained AMS.

"I want in," said Bowsette.

"What?" asked AMS.

"You said it yourself, I will need to wait till you and the Hands find a way to get me back home. And I am not going to sit around and do nothing. So I want into this tournament," answered Bowsette.

"It's not that easy. I need to get approval for the higher ups, and since you are not originally from a game, the chances of you making it in are..." started AMS before looking at Bowsette who was giving him the puppy eye look. AMS tried to resist, but, "Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine, fine, fine. Fine. I will give you an application to fill out, but I can't make any promises. Got it?"

"Got it. And thank you for helping a lost queen out," said Bowsette as she kissed AMS's cheek.

AMS blushed and rubbed his cheek and said, "Yeah, well, I am a sucker for helping a lady in need. Now then, I must bid both your majesties ado, cause I got something to do." AMS turned and walked away from the sisters with them waving goodbye behind them.

"Is he always like this?" asked Bowsette.

"Only when a girl he likes is involved, and he certainly likes you. Now come on, I want to know about other me and my sister," said Peach as she dragged Bowsette to her room.

 **So, what did you think? I thought of giving Bowsette a different backstory and I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think of this chapter in your reviews. Don't for get to fill out the poll to let me know what I should do with the rest of the fighter applicants and suggestions. I hope to see you all very soon. Bye!**


	9. Author's Note Mistakes and Clarification

**Author's Note: Mistakes and Clarification**

 **Hello everyone! I am back with a quick update. I recently reread this story and have noticed a few errors concerning who is on the roster right now. I completely forgot I have Skull Kid approved and didn't add him to the roster list. My bad. So, I am here to right those wrongs and make sure you guys know who is one the tournament roster. But first let me give a shout out to the readers who reviewed and favortied this story.**

 **Quick note: If you missed out of the last chapter, please take a look at it.**

 **TibRobBen: Thank you for the suggestions. They were very good. I was going to put Segata Sanshiro into the tournament but I wanted to see if anyone actually wanted him in first. Thanks for that. We may need to make a slight costume change to Solange, her outfit is not exactly Nintendo standards of family friendly. Also, thanks for requesting Shantae, she deserves to be in Smash Bros.**

 **Keyblade132: Thank you for adding my story to your favorites.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Here is the tournament roster as of this chapter:**

 **AMS (OC Gamer) (Newcomer)**

 **Mario (Super Mario)**

 **Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong)**

 **Link (Legend of Zelda) (Breath of the Wild version)**

 **Samus (Metroid)**

 **Kirby (Kirby)**

 **Fox (Star Fox)**

 **Pikachu (Pokemon)**

 **Luigi (Super Mario)**

 **Yoshi (Yoshi)**

 **Ness (Earthbound)**

 **Captain Falcon (F-Zero)**

 **Jigglypuff (Pokemon)**

 **Peach (Super Mario)**

 **Daisy (Super Mario) (Echo Fighter of Peach) (Newcomer)**

 **Bowser (Super Mario)**

 **Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers)**

 **Sheik (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Zelda (Legend of Zelda) (Link between Worlds version)**

 **Dr. Mario (Super Mario)**

 **Pichu (Pokemon)**

 **Falco (Star Fox)**

 **Marth (Fire Emblem)**

 **Lucina (Fire Emblem) (Echo Fighter of Marth)**

 **Young Link (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) (Ocarina of Time version)**

 **Mewtwo (Pokemon)**

 **Roy (Fire Emblem)**

 **Mr. Game and Watch (Game & Watch)**

 **Meta Knight (Kirby)**

 **Pit (Kid Icarus)**

 **Dark Pit (Echo Fighter of Pit) (Kid Icarus)**

 **Wario (Wario Ware)**

 **Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid)**

 **Ike (Fire Emblem)**

 **Pokemon Trainer (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard) (Pokemon)**

 **Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong)**

 **Lucas (Earthbound)**

 **Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

 **King Dedede (Kirby)**

 **Olimar (Pikmin)**

 **Lucario (Pokemon)**

 **R.O.B. (Nintendo Classics)**

 **Toon Link (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Wolf (Star Fox)**

 **Villager (Animal Crossing)**

 **Mega Man (Mega Man)**

 **Wii Fit Trainer (Female Version) (Wii Fit)**

 **Rosalina and Luma (Super Mario)**

 **Little Mac (Punch-Out)**

 **Greninja (Pokemon)**

 **Palutena (Kid Icarus)**

 **Pac-Man (Pac-Man)**

 **Robin (Fire Emblem) (Female)**

 **Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Bowser Jr. (Super Mario)**

 **Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt)**

 **Ryu (Street Fighter)**

 **Cloud (Final Fantasy)**

 **Corrin (Fire Emblem) (Female)**

 **Bayonetta (Bayonetta)**

 **Inkling (Girl) (Splatoon) (Newcomer)**

 **Ridley (Metroid) (Newcomer)**

 **Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Paper Mario (Paper Mario) (Newcomer)**

 **Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) (Newcomer)**

 **Rayman (Rayman) (Newcomer)**

 **Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Newcomer)**

 **Amaterasu (Okami) (Newcomer)**

 **Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) (Newcomer)**

 **Captain Toad (Super Mario)**

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

 **Chun-Li (Street Fighter)**

 **Doom Guy / Doom Slayer (Doom)**

 **Dark Samus (Samus Echo) (Metroid)**

 **Chrom (Roy Echo) (Fire Emblem)**

 **Simon Belmont (Castlevania)**

 **Richter Belmont (Simon Echo) (Castlevania)**

 **King K. Rool (Donkey Kong)**

 **Isabelle (Animal Crossing)**

 **Skull Kid (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Waluigi (Super Mario)**

 **Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight)**

 **Bomberman (Bomberman)**

 **Everyone got that? We are right now 84 out of 256 fighters confirmed for the tournament (Or 84 out of 128 depending on how the poll goes.). I hope you guys like my choices so far and I must give a shout out to everyone who either suggested these characters or requested them for the tournament.**

 **Next, I wanted to give you guys an updated version of the list of characters that have yet to be suggested by readers than I could come up with for the tournament. I hope you all consider these characters.**

 **Bowsette (Combo of Peach and Bowser)**

 **Booella (Combo of Peach and King Boo)**

 **Meowth (Pokemon)**

 **Mach Rider**

 **Plusle and Minun**

 **Ivy Valentine (Soul Caliber)**

 **Labo Man (Newcomer)**

 **Kamek (Yoshi) (Newcomer)**

 **Captain Syrup (Wario Series) (Newcomer)**

 **Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)**

 **Funky Kong (Donkey Kong) (Newcomer)**

 **Impa (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Mipha (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Daruk (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Revali (LoZ: Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Urbosa (LoZ; Breath of the Wild) (Newcomer)**

 **Linkle (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Lana (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Cia (Hyrule Warriors) (Newcomer)**

 **Fi (LoZ: Skyward Sword) (Newcomer)**

 **Tingle (LoZ: Majora's Mask) (Newcomer)**

 **Sylux (Metroid) (Newcomer)**

 **Rundas (Metroid) (Newcomer)**

 **Magnus (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Viridi (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Phosphora (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Hades (Kid Icarus) (Newcomer)**

 **Tiki (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) (Newcomer)**

 **Minerva (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) (Newcomer)**

 **Micaiah (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) (Newcomer)**

 **Hector (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) (Newcomer)**

 **Frederick (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer) (Uses all three weapons)**

 **Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)**

 **Cordelia (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Newcomer)**

 **Azura (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)**

 **Oboro (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)**

 **Camilla (Fire Emblem: Fates) (Newcomer)**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem: Echoes) (Newcomer)**

 **Fjorm (Fire Emblem: Heroes) (Newcomer)**

 **Edelgard (Fire Emblem: Three Houses) (Aristocrat)**

 **Rick, Cine, Koo (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Gooey (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Marx (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Galacta Knight (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Dark Meta Knight (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Prince Fluff (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Daroach (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Susie (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Magolor (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Taranza (Kirby) (Newcomer)**

 **Decidueye (Newcomer)**

 **Infernape (Newcomer)**

 **Vaporeon (Newcomer)**

 **Blaziken (Newcomer)**

 **Quilava (Newcomer)**

 **Gardevior (Newcomer)**

 **Garchomp (Newcomer)**

 **Aegislash (Newcomer)**

 **Pokémon Trainer (Piplup/Servine/Delphox) (Newcomer)**

 **Masked Man (Mother) (Newcomer)**

 **Travis (Mother) (Newcomer)**

 **Black Shadow (F-Zero) (Newcomer)**

 **Chibi-Robo (Newcomer)**

 **Balloon Fighter (Newcomer)**

 **Sami (Advance Wars) (Newcomer)**

 **Isaac (Golden Sun) (Newcomer)**

 **Ray MK III (Custom Robo) (Newcomer)**

 **Ayumi Tachibana (Famicon Detective Club) (Newcomer)**

 **Karate Joe / Chrous Kid (Rhythm Heaven) (Newcomer)**

 **Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) (Newcomer)**

 **Saki Amamiya (Newcomer)**

 **Tethu / Tethi (Ever Oasis) (Newcomer)**

 **Madeline (Celeste) (Newcomer)**

 **Captain N (Newcomer)**

 **Ken (Street Fighter) (Ryu Echo)**

 **Roll (Mega Man) (Newcomer)**

 **Axl (Mega Man X) (Newcomer)**

 **Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) (Newcomer)**

 **Amy Rose (Newcomer)**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog (Newcomer)**

 **Blaze the Cat (Newcomer)**

 **Wonder Red (Newcomer)**

 **Min Min (ARMS) (Newcomer)**

 **Twintelle (ARMS) (Newcomer)**

 **Risky Boots (Newcomer)**

 **Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) (Newcomer)**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger) (Newcomer)**

 **Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) (Newcomer)**

 **Solaire of Astora (Dark Souls)**

 **Rabbid Luigi (Newcomer)**

 **Monster Hunter (Newcomer)**

 **Professor Layton (Newcomer)**

 **Phoenix Wright (Newcomer)**

 **Marina (Mischief Makers) (Newcomer)**

 **Earthworm Jim (Newcomer)**

 **Otus (Owlboy) (Newcomer)**

 **Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) (Newcomer)**

 **Miriam (Bloodstained) (Newcomer)**

 **Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter) (Newcomer)**

 **Salazzle (Pokemon)**

 **Medusa (Kid Icarus)**

 **Alucard (Castlevania)**

 **Arcade Bunny (Nintendo Badge Arcade)**

 **Ashley (Wario Ware)**

 **Chef Kawasaki (Kirby)**

 **Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

 **Krystal (Star Fox)**

 **Lyn (Fire Emblem)**

 **Midna and Wolf Link (Zelda)**

 **Pleague Knight (Shovel Knight)**

 **Specter Knight (Shovel Knight)**

 **King Knight (Shovel Knight)**

 **Talamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle)**

 **Zero (Mega Man X)**

 **The next thing I want to update on are the results of the poll I have on my profile. I hope you take a lot a it and vote on it cause it determines what happens with the actual tournament part of this story. I will be closing the poll on October 20th at 11:00 PM CST.**

 **Current Poll Results**

 **Cut the tournament roster to 128 instead of 256 fighters. - 0 Votes**

 **Keep the interviews going till we get 256 fighters and put in any newcomers that are announced. After Ultimate is released put in all the characters I want into the tournament. - 0 Votes**

 **Screw it and wait till Ultimate comes out and then make the final roster afterward so the tournament can start in January. Which means put the story on hiatus till Ultimate is released. But the roster will still be 256 fighters. - 1 Vote**

 **One last thing before we go: I plan on making a Halloween chapter for this story! The Super Smash Bros Anniversary Halloween Ball! With special guest: King Boo! This party is either going to be a costume party or a black tie affair. The only guests invited to the party are fighters on the roster and MVPs of the game worlds that make up Smash Bros. Like Mayor Pauline, Princess Hilda, or Karin from Street Fighter. All the Fighters are allowed to bring a plus one as a date.**

 **Hope you guys look forward to it. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you all real soon. Bye!**


	10. New Fighter Interviews Round 4

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to another installment of Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament. In this chapter is 10 more fighter interviews as suggested by you and I hope you all like them. Before I do the review response, let's check on how the poll is doing so far.**

 **2 Votes –** **Screw it and wait till Ultimate comes out and then make the final roster afterward so the tournament can start in January. Which means put the story on hiatus till Ultimate is released. But the roster will still be 256 fighters.**

 **1 Vote –** **Keep the interviews going till we get 256 fighters and put in any newcomers that are announced. After Ultimate is released put in all the characters I want into the tournament.**

 **0 Votes – Cut the tournament roster to 128 instead of 256 fighters.**

 **Well looks like more people want to cut the interviews short. But there is still plenty of time to fill out the poll before it closes on October 20. Please note, no matter what happens in the poll I am still doing the Halloween Ball chapter.**

 **Now on to the review response:**

 **Animan10: Don't worry, I have considered Rex and Pyra/Mythra for this story. I have them on the list don't I? [Checks list] Where are they? Where are Rex and Pyra? OH NO! I FORGOT TO PUT THEM ON THE LIST! I am so sorry, and thanks to you they are back on the list. Hope you enjoy this story more when I finally put them in.**

 **GirlOnDarkerSide: This is why I need readers like you. To call out my spelling mistakes when I do late night writing. Thanks. Your suggestions are on the list.**

 **Guests: Thanks for the suggestions and it is not so much as it is time restraints as it is that I want to get to the actual tournament faster.**

 **Now that that's done. ONTO THE INTERVIEWS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP!**

[Shortly after the September 2018 Nintendo Direct]

All the fighters had gathered around to watch the direct after it had been delayed. Afterwards, Master Hand had brought in Isabelle and everyone was accepting of her getting onto the official roster. Is was even a bigger surprise that the secretary was not an echo fighter but a full fledged newcomer.

"Congratulations Isabelle. It's always good to see another Assist Trophy character make it to the main roster," said Little Mac.

"Oh, she's the cutest little doggie I have laid my eyes on. Where can I get a plushie of her?" asked Bowsette.

"Hehehe, thanks," said Isabelle blushing.

"Welcome to Smash Bros. Isabelle. It's always good have a friend on the roster," said Villager.

"Yeah, but it means eventually I have to fight you, and I don't want to fight you Mayor," said Isabelle.

"Don't worry about it Isabelle. No matter what happens in this tournament, even if we fight, we will still be best friends," said Villager. Isabelle could only smile at this praise from her boss and friend.

"Thanks. Where's this AMS I heard so much about? I would like to meet him," asked Isabelle.

"He's still on the couch. Though I don't think he's in a good mood," answered Bowsette.

Back at the couch, AMS was still stilling in front of the TV with a gigantic frown on his face. Isabelle approached the super-gamer with caution, "AMS?"

"That online presentation sucked and there wasn't very much to get excited about for me expect for Luigi's Mansion 3. Oh well, now it is time to get back to fighter interviews. But first, HUG TIME!"

"What?" asked Isabelle before she is scooped up in AMS's arms and given a great big hug.

"I am so happy we have another puppy on the team! I would love to hug you, and snuggle with you all day if I didn't have to work! Awesome work on becoming an original fighter and not an echo fighter," said AMS as he continued to hug Isabelle.

Soon AMS put Isabelle down and she was dizzy from the hug, "Happy that you're happy." She soon recovered and asked, "Where will I be staying during the duration of the tournament?"

"You will be bunking with on of the girls as there is no way I am leaving you alone with Duck Hunt Dog," answered AMS. "Now then, Wario, Samus, we must interview more potential fighters."

The three left the room and headed off towards the interview room while the rest of the fighters enjoyed the party.

S-s-s-s-s-S

The first interviewee to come into the room was a gut that looked like a knight.

"So, Chosen Undead from Dark Souls. Right. You know just having a remaster on the Switch and an Amiibo doesn't exactly mean we'll let you into the tournament," said AMS.

The knight said nothing.

"Finally, someone that doesn't flap his gums all the time," said Wario.

"Not much of a talker are you?" asked Samus.

The knight said nothing.

"Ok. Moving on, your application says that you are not a very good jumper which is something you might need in this type of fighting tournament. However, you say you are very good at dodging and that you have different weapons and spells to use. Interesting, we could use a more versatile sword wielder. Care to demonstrate you dodging capabilities?" asked AMS.

The knight nodded and stood up and readier his weapons. Samus got up and readied her arm cannon. Before she could fire a shot, the Chosen Undead started rolling on the ground and rolled circles around Samus with the bounty hunter trying to hit the rolling knight.

"That is some impressive rolling," said Wario.

Eventually, Samus got tired and the knight got back up and took a bow. AMS and Wario clapped while Samus went back to her seat.

"That was pretty impressive, I'll give you that. But you need more than quick dodging to survive in Smash Bros." said Samus.

"She right, so as much as we like your company and dodging skills, we are going to have to pass on your application to Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament," said AMS.

The knight hung his head in defeat.

"There's always next time. Now just head out the door and you'll be on your way to the visitors area," said AMS as the Chosen Undead showed himself out. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant that came in was a man with blue hair, a white sports shirt, blue shorts, red armor, and giant blue springs for arms with boxing gloves. "Greetings! I am Spring Man and I am here to..."

"Approved," stated AMS as he stamped 'Approved' on Spring Man's application.

"Wait what?" asked Spring Man.

"You're approved for the tournament. You are a recently popular character from a brand new IP from Nintendo. Why wouldn't you be approved for the tournament?" explained AMS.

"Awesome, I can't wait to be hanging out with the Smashers," said Spring Man as he pumped his fist up into the air.

"Fantastic. I also hope to be seeing you in the Ultimate Tournament. If you aren't then I'll eat ten portions of Kawasaki's Toxic Atomic Curry," said AMS.

"I pay good money to see that," said Wario.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," said Samus.

"I hope so as well. Now then, just walk through those doors and follow the signs to the area where the rest of the smashers have gathered," said AMS.

"Thanks. I'll head there now," said Spring Man as he left the room.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a woman wearing what looks like a skin tight space suit and a helmet.

"Hello KOS-MOS, I heard about from Lucina. She says that you are a good fighter," said Samus

"Yes and I am looking forward to seeing her and Fiora again," said KOS-MOS in a slightly robotic tone.

"What the hell is this?! We don't need anymore anime girls on the roster!" said Wario.

AMS smacked Wario in the shoulder and said, "Be nice. He has been around for a long time and is one of Namco's golden girls in Japan. So show android woman some respect. We are glad that you could visit and apply for the tournament today KOS-MOS."

"I am as well. I am very aware that Smash Bros is known for bringing lesser known series back into the spotlight and I am looking to join the fight to help my series reach a wider audience," said KOS-MOS.

"Ah so you are hoping being in Smash Bros will get your series a new game and hopefully get it worldwide. Not a bad idea," said AMS.

"From what Lucina told me about her, she would make a great range fighter with the array of weapons she carries," said Samus.

"An excellent point. I say she's in," said AMS.

"So do I," said Samus.

"No way. We don't need another anime look alike on the roster," said Wario.

"Two against one. KOS-MOS you are in the tournament! Please go through those doors and meet up with the rest of the Smashers," said AMS.

KOS-MOS bowed and said, "Thank you, I look forward to the festivities." She left the room.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was a man with white spiky hair and a long red jacket carrying a sword that was a big as him. "Hello, I am Ragna, also known as the Bloodedge from _Blazblue,_ " said the man.

"Yes, I recognized you as soon as you walked in. So you want to be in Smash Bros," said AMS.

"Yes, I do," answered Ragna.

"Any reasons as to why you think you would be a good fit?" asked Samus.

"Yeah, we already have enough sword users as it is, so we don't need another one. Especially one that looks like it comes from some emo kid's anime," said Wario.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME YOU BA..." started Ragna before getting hit in the head by a soda can.

"Language!" said AMS. "Now, I know Blazblue has been a long running fighting game series. However, I don't think I have ever seen it on a Nintendo console, and the rules clearly state that your series must have at least one game on a Nintendo platform to be even considered. Can you prove that it has been on a Nintendo system?"

"No, but that shouldn't disqualify me from this tournament because of a bloody stupid rule," said Ragna.

"Tell you what, if you can prove Blazblue has been on a Nintendo console before, then we'll consider you for the tournament. If not, then better luck next time. Everyone agree with that?" asked AMS as Wario and Samus nodded their heads.

"Fine, I'll be back. Just beware that if I get into the tournament and I get to face any of you. I'll take you down before you can even blink," said Ragna as he left the room.

"I like to see you try," said AMS as his left thumb glowed green. "NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant to come through the door was a tall woman who looked like she had crossed with a green and purple Xenomorph and had the skeletons of wings coming out of her back.

Samus immediately readied her arm cannon while AMS yelled, "OH CRAB BASKETS! IT'S SARAH KERRIGAN! THE QUEEN OF BLADES!" AMS then brought out two double barreled shotguns and pointed them at Sarah.

"Who?" asked Wario picking his nose.

"Imagine if Samus got turned into a metroid human hybrid and then had a baby with Ridley. You would get her, and just saying that makes me barf a little," said AMS.

"I would rather die than let Ridley come anywhere near me like that," said Samus.

"I know. Now then, to business. State your business Kerrigan before my trigger figure starts itching," said AMS.

"I want to join the tournament," Kerrigan stated simply.

"Like hell you can join! Last time I checked, Starcraft was a PC only game," said Samus.

Kerrigan threw something onto the table and everyone looked at it. It was a Nintendo64 cartridge for..."Starcraft64?! Blast! Now we have to hear her out," said AMS. "Though, I don't see why you would want to come and compete in Smash Bros."

"This tournament is a place where gaming's greatest come to see who is the best, correct? I want to bring glory to the Zerg by competing in the greatest all-star tournament of all time," answered Kerrigan.

"Yeah well, sorry, but we are not accepting disgusting alien girls here. So get lost," said Wario.

Kerrigan then used her skeletal wings to pin Wario to the wall as she readied her claws in order to kill the greedy little man. "Best not test me. The Zerg are not so forgiving to those who insult their queen."

"Nah ah ah. Do that and your entire series will be blacklisted from ever entering Smash Bros again," said AMS still pointing his shotguns at Kerrigan.

"Fine. Have it your way. I still want in this tournament and I will make sure it happens," said Kerrigan as she let go of Wario.

"Tell you what, we'll keep your application on standby, and if we have any other slots open after we finish with the interviews, then we might consider putting you in. In the meantime, I suggest you play nice and not do anything that might hurt your chances of competing. So, shoo, off you go," said AMS.

"Like you could command me you worthless child. What could you do that would make me leave this room without making a scene. In fact, why don't I just kill you three? Less competition after all," said Kerrigan as she thrust her blade wings towards Samus and Wario only to be stopped mere inches from their faces. Kerrigan found herself cover in a blue aura, "What is this?" She soon found her answer in the form of AMS clutching his left hand and one of his fingers glowing blue.

"This is you, leaving," said AMS as he clenched his fist and punched it forward sending Kerrigan flying out of the room. "WE'LL LET YOU KNOW IF YOU'RE IN THE TOURNAMENT OR NOT!"

Samus and Wario relaxed a bit after knowing Kerrigan was gone. "Thanks AMS, but you know I could have taken her down," said Samus.

"I know, but I didn't want to clean up the mess afterwards and you know Master Hand doesn't want us picking fights with the applicants," said AMS. "Still, it allowed me to use a power I haven't used in a while. Got to stay in practice you know. Now then onto the next one. NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant to come in was at least a friendlier face to the judges. A large bipedal gecko like creature with a long spiked tail.

"Sceptile," this creature said.

"Ahh, Sceptile. Finally, a face from the Pokemon series. I take it you are here to tryout for the tournament," asked AMS.

"Tile," nodded Sceptile.

"Great. With you on the roster we are one step closer to a starter trio bingo," said AMS.

"Not to mention fans have been wanting this pokemon to be in Smash Bros for a long time. It would make a great representative for Generation 3," said Samus.

"Fine, whatever, I'm cool with the geecko joining as long as we can get these interviews over faster," said Wario.

"Sounds like we are all in agreement. Sceptile, you are in the tournament," said AMS as stamped a green checkmark on Sceptile's application. Sceptile just stood there and nodded. "Please follow those two doors to meet with your fellow fighters." Sceptile went through the doors.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

AMS, Samus, and Wario were sitting at the desk waiting on the next applicant to come in. They waited for a few minutes before they got fed up.

"Wario, could you check and see where our next applicant is at?" asked AMS.

"Alright fine. Let's get this over with," said Wario as he got up and headed towards the doors. He opened the doors and shouted, "HEY! WHOEVER IS NEXT FOR TOURNAMENT TRYOUTS BETTER HURRY UP! I WANT TO GO HOME EARLY!" Then Wario is attack by a brown badger girl in a tribal jungle dress. "Get her off! Get her off!" shouted Wario as he flailed around in panic.

AMS got up and grabbed the badger girl and pulled her off of Wario. AMS looked at their new guest and recognized her. "Oh, hi Sticks. Long time no see," said AMS.

"Don't think idle chat is going to let my guard down. I know what you're up to," said Sticks as she jumped out of AMS's hands.

"I take it you are here to tryout for the tournament," asked Samus.

"Yeah, Sonic and Tails were in the tournament and I thought it would be fun. Plus I want to keep an eye on Mr. Gamer," answered Sticks.

"What's your beef with me?" asked AMS.

"You are able to do everything of everyone in this tournament. How do I know you aren't some space alien coming to copy all our moves and then take over with our own moves? I especially don't trust you when your hand starts glowing. What's with that anyway? More over WHAT ARE YOU!?" asked Sticks.

"A slightly overweight and overpowered gamer who wishes to be somewhat attractive to girls and has a somewhat snarky attitude. I thought Sonic told you about me. Every time I complete a game, I gain the powers and abilities of the characters in that game. For example, if I play a Mario game, I can do everything Mario was able to do in that game. As for the glowing hand, well that will be revealed once a certain writer makes more updates for Marvel vs Capcom 4," answered AMS as he looks to the screen.

"I got my eye on you. And don't even try to copy me moves. Their mine!" growled Sticks.

"Has anyone told you that you look adorable when your have you mean face on?" asked AMS which cause another more angrier growl from Sticks. "Ok, ok, ease up, I'm just kidding. We'll send your application to the higher ups and they can decide from there if you get into the tournament or not. All we ask is that you wait in the room where all the other Under Consideration Fighters are." AMS pointed to a set of double doors marked 'Under Consideration.'

"Alright. But if that hallway sends me down an incinerator, I'll escape and come after you," warned Sticks.

"Fair enough. Looking forward to seeing you again, hopefully on much friendlier terms. I hope we get to see you at the tournament," said AMS.

"I bet you are hoping I get into the tournament," said Sticks as she went to the double doors.

"Before you totally leave, could you please send Knuckles and Amy our way? We would like to interview them for the tournament," asked AMS.

"Sure, I can do that. Maybe you can tell me about that glowing arm sometime," said Sticks.

"If the opportunity shows up. I can certainly tell you about it. Later," said AMS as he waved goodbye.

"Why does this tournament always seem to attract the craziest people," asked Wario as he slumped back to the ground.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant was another familiar face to the judges: Coco Bandicoot.

"Howdy Coco. How's it going," asked AMS.

"Great, I am enjoying being back in the spotlight after so long. Now I am here to apply for the Super Smash Bros Tournament and compete along with my brother," explained Coco.

"And what would we be putting you down as? No offense but you and Crash's moveset are pretty much a compete copy of each other," asked Samus.

"I am fine with being an echo fighter for Crash. No need to come up with an entirely new moveset when I can use Crash's," said Coco.

"Fire but don't think that just because we let your brother in that we are just going to let you into the tournament," said Wario.

"What our colleague is saying is that, we will keep your application on stand by and if there are any spots open after the interviews. We'll let you know if we accepted you into the tournament. Until then, you have to wait with the rest of the Under Consideration Applicants," said AMS.

"Alright. I can wait. I am in no hurry," said Coco as she went through the doors.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

The next applicant came flying in shooting electricity everywhere. The thing creating the lightning stopped flying around and floated in place, facing the judges.

"Tapu Koko, guardian of Melemele Island. What brings you here?" asked AMS.

Tapu Koko held up a poster for the Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament Tryouts.

"Here to apply for Smash, huh?" asked Samus. "Well, let's go over your application. It says here you are an electric type pokemon, and a legendary one at that. You show some promise."

"At least this one's not related to those two electric rats. I say we let it in," said Wario as he chomped on more garlic.

"Tapu Koko is also a very popular character in the seventh generation of Pokemon. So yeah, I would like to see Tapu Koko join the cast of fighters," said AMS.

"Looks like we are all in agreement. Wario, will you do the honors?" asked Samus.

"What the hell. I'll do it. Tapu Koko, you in the tournament, welcome to Super Smash Bros!" said Wario with Tapu Koko nodding in approval.

"Just go down those two doors that say 'Approved Fighters' and join with your fellow Smashers," said AMS as Tapu Koko went through the doors.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

Three figures floated into the room, one was yellow, another red, and the last was one was blue. "The Jambastion Mages, Zan Partizanne, Flamberge, and Francisca. What are you doing here?" asked AMS.

"My sisters and I have come to compete in the Smash Bros Tournament and we are doing it as a team," answered Zan Partizanne.

"Interesting, we don't have very many team based characters on the roster. What do you have to offer?" asked Samus.

"I have a spear and control thunder," answered Zan.

"I use a sword and control fire," answered Flamberge.

"And I use an axe and have the element of ice," answered Francisca.

"That all sounds good but do we really need another sword user? We have enough of them thanks to Fire Emblem," said Wario.

"We are so much more than just another sword user you fat pig!" yelled Flamberge.

"What did you just call me?" yelled Wario as he got up from his chair only for AMS to pull him back down.

"Aside from one of you using a sword, the rest of you use weapons I don't think anyone has ever used in Smash Bros before. You three would make like a weapon based Pokemon Trainer, and I find that a very interesting idea. I would love to see more of your moveset in the near future, perhaps during the tournament?" asked AMS.

"You mean we're in the tournament?" asked Francisca.

"You have at least my vote. I don't know about the others," said AMS.

"I say you three have a spot in the tournament. You three have an interesting twist on an idea that has been explored before. I would like to see what you girls can do," answered Samus.

"Pains for me to say it, but you three got some spunk. I look forward to wiping it off your faces when I win this tournament. You're in," said Wario.

The three sisters cheered in celebration of being accepted into the tournament. Zan and Francisca danced with each other and Flamberge pumped her fists into the air.

"Congratulations you three. Now, just head through those doors and meet up with your fellow Smashers and await for the beginning of the tournament," said AMS and the three mages did just that. "This tournament is shaping up to be a good one."

"Yes it is, now let's just make sure we have enough fighters in time for the start of the tournament," said Samus.

"Oh please, with how many characters Nintendo has made over the years, it should be easy," said Wario.

"Maybe, but there is a difference between a Smasher Dreamer and a Smasher. We need to choose those who deserve to be here and kick out those who do not," said AMS.

"NEXT!"

S-s-s-s-s-S

It was finally the end of the day and the three Smashers were packing up to head back to the fighter lodgings for the night.

"What a day. Finally glad it's over," said AMS as he stretched.

"Yeah, no kidding. I just want to go back to the lodge and have a snack," said Wario.

"You have a total of five bowls of garlic throughout the interview proceedings. You don't need any more food," said Samus.

"Nag all you want Aran, but I am still more popular than you'll ever be," said Wario unaware that Samus was preparing her charge shot.

"Being in more games is not the same thing as being more popular. Also, last time I checked most of those games where under Mario's name," said AMS.

Wario growled and looked at the gamer and snarled, "Oh yeah! You don't even have a game and yet you are on the roster. What even would be your game if they decided to give you one?"

"A 3D platformer similar to Spyro, Metroidvania, Light RPG in which I explored an island in which I collect the biggest treasure hoard in the history of fiction. It's what draws me to games like Uncharted, Metroid, and Tomb Raider," said AMS.

"I always had a hatred for Lara Croft," said Samus.

"How come?" asked AMS.

"The only thing gamers like about her is her over inflated chest. She stole my spot on the Gaming Hall of Fame! If I ever see her, I am going to blast her to kingdom come," answered Samus.

"Funny, if I was Lara I would be honored to even shake your hand. Face it Ms. Aran, you basically help paved the way for badass women to be the star in video games. Without you there might have not been Bayonetta, Shantae, Lara Croft, or even some of the girls in Smash might have not had the courage to join if you hadn't been around. So try and not to be mad at Lara, she's become a much better person nowadays. You should check out her latest games, so much better than her old stuff," said AMS.

"Sounds like you have a crush," said Samus.

"I might have a crush on Lara at equal level as one would have a crush on you, but I know fully well that both of you are way above my league and out of my reach," said AMS causing Samus to chuckle.

The three were about to leave when the doors opened revealing Rex, Pyra, and Mythra coming in. "Hello? Is this where the tournament interviews are happening at?" asked Rex.

"Yes but we are now close for the day. Go away," yelled Wario.

"Actually, we have been waiting for you guys," said AMS.

Everyone looked at AMS like he was crazy. "Surely, you can be serious," said Mythra.

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley," said AMS as he pulled out an envelope. "I got orders for HQ that if you ever decided to go ahead and let you through. You can just follow us to the fighter lodge."

Rex was speechless while Pyra said, "That is wonderful. You hear that Rex? You're in Smash Bros. I'm so proud of you."

"This invite is not just for Rex. You and Mytha get to join in on the fighting as well," said AMS.

It was the blades turn to be shocked as they didn't expect to be in the tournament as well. "What!? We're in too. But I thought Rex would be the only one to qualify," said Mythra.

"That would be true, if Xenoblade Chronicles 2 worked like the last game. Which it doesn't, it has a system where each party member has a blade character backing them up. So with that in mind, you two are helping Rex fight in Smash Bros," explained AMS.

Rex jumped into the air shouting, "Alright! Let's get out there and show everyone what we can do."

"Now hold on there Rex. The tournament is still not going to be for a while, not until Ultimate comes out. And we still need to fill out the roster. So you just need to wait a while," said AMS.

"Alright, fair enough. We'll just hang out and train till the tournament starts and then the real fun begins," said Rex.

Everyone had a good laugh and started their way to the lodge where the rest of the Smashers were living at for the duration of the tournament.

Rex was pulled to the side by AMS who asked, "Hey Rex. Just out of curiosity, who are you dating? Pyra or Mythra or both?"

Rex blushed and wave his hands defensively and answered, "Uh, I'm not...I mean we're not..."

"Relax, it is just a question between us guys though I think you should at least ask on of them to the Halloween Ball we have coming up soon. We allowed fighters to bring a plus one to the event, so you have to choose one of them to be your plus one to the event. One last thing: the ball is a masquerade ball, so wear a tux and a mask. Hope to see you there," said AMS as he walked ahead of a blushing Rex. Rex shook it off and ran back to Pyra and Mythra.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Thanks to these interviews the Smasher count is now at 90 out of 256. We are almost to the triple digits, keep those suggestions coming. Speaking of suggestions, I want to show you the list of fighter suggests you guy, the readers, have given but haven't interviewed yet.**

 **So, I am was thinking, if I were to do one more fighter interviews chapter and I were to let you pick ten from the list. Which ten would have the best chance of getting approved for the tournament no problem. That's right, you choose ten of your best suggestions and they'll be bumped up to be interviewed first. They also get to join the rest of the Smashers at the Halloween Ball so choose wisely.**

 **Reader Suggested Characters:**

 **Kaos (Skylanders)**

 **Raiden (Mortal Kombat)**

 **Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)**

 **Incineroar (Pokemon)**

 **Yoshimatsu (Tekken or Soul Calibur)**

 **Bubsy**

 **Sans (Undertale)**

 **NiGHTS**

 **Wreck it Ralph**

 **Alakazam (Echo Fighter for Mewtwo)**

 **Empoleon (Pokemon)**

 **Goemon (Legend of the Mystical Ninja)**

 **Escargoon**

 **Dimentio**

 **Geno (Super Mario RPG)**

 **Fawful (Mario and Luigi)**

 **Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden)**

 **Valkyrie (Legends of Valkyrie)**

 **Jago (Killer Instinct)**

 **Bad Box Art Mega Man**

 **Banjo and Kazooie**

 **Conker**

 **Master Chief**

 **Metal Face**

 **Zanza (Xenoblade Chronicles 1)**

 **Malos and Sever (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)**

 **Xenoblade Chronicles 1 Character (Melia, Reyn, Sharla)**

 **Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Character (Nia and Dromarch, Zeke and Pandoria, Morag and Brighid/Aegaeon, Vandham and Roc, Tora and Poppi, Jin, Ahkos and Obrona, Patroka and Perdido, Mikhail and Cressidus)**

 **T-elos (Xenosaga) (Echo Fighter of KOS-MOS)**

 **Xenosaga Character (Shion, Jr., MO-MO, Chaos, Jin Uzuki, Ziggy, Miyuki, Canaan, Luis Virgil, Allen, Mary, Meliesse, and Wilhelm)**

 **Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

 **Xenoblade Chronicles X Character (Lin, Cross, Lao, Black Knight/Mysterious Figure, and Luxaar)**

 **Chell (Portal)**

 **Gordan Freeman**

 **G-Man**

 **GlaDOS**

 **Porky (Mother)**

 **Ninten (Mother) (Ness Echo)**

 **Petey Piranha (Super Mario)**

 **Dr. Eggman (Sonic)**

 **Dark Bowser and Dark Star (Mario and Luigi)**

 **Heihachi Mishima (Tekken)**

 **Terra Brandford (Final Fantasy VI)**

 **Kogoro and Mii (Project x Zone)**

 **Tib and Rob (Old School Musical)**

 **Rusty (Steam World Dig)**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet)**

 **Quote (Cave Story)**

 **Curly (Cave Story)**

 **Shantae**

 **Solange (Code of Princess)**

 **Gunvolt (Azure Striker: Gunvolt)**

 **Klonoa**

 **Segata Sanshiro**

 **M. Bison (Street Fighter)**

 **Kat and Ana (Wario Ware)**

 **Viridi (Kid Icarus)**

 **Susie (Kirby)**

 **Plague Knight**

 **Specter Knight**

 **King Knight**

 **Jibanyan (Yokai Watch)**

 **Funky Kong (Donkey Kong)**

 **Speaking of the Halloween Ball, I have a guest list ready and I am looking for some guests to add to the party. Do you have any suggestions for Smasher Dates or VIP guests? Let me know in a review and let me show you who's coming to this party so far.**

 **Fighters (Fighters & Dates)**

 **AMS & Shahra**

 **Mario & Princess Peach**

 **Luigi & Princess Daisy**

 **Rosalina**

 **Bowser & Bowsette**

 **Bowser Jr.**

 **Dr. Mario**

 **Wario**

 **Waluigi**

 **Captain Toad & Toadette**

 **Paper Mario & Paper Peach**

 **Donkey Kong & Candy Kong**

 **Diddy Kong & Dixie Kong**

 **Link & Breath of the Wild Zelda**

 **Link and Zelda (Link Between Worlds)**

 **Toon Link & Tetra**

 **Sheik**

 **Young Link**

 **Skull Kid**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Samus Aran**

 **Ridley & Dark Samus**

 **Kirby**

 **Meta Knight**

 **King Dedede**

 **Bandana Waddle Dee**

 **Fox & Crystal**

 **Falco**

 **Wolf**

 **Red (Pokemon Trainer)**

 **Pikachu**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Pichu**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Lucario**

 **Greninja**

 **Squirtle**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Charizard**

 **Yoshi**

 **Ness & Paula**

 **Lucas & Kumatora**

 **Captain Falcon**

 **Popo & Nana**

 **Marth & Caeda**

 **Chrom & Robin**

 **Lucina**

 **Ike**

 **Roy**

 **Corrin**

 **Mr. Game & Watch**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Pit & Viridi**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Palutena**

 **Captain Olimar & Wife**

 **Villager & Isabelle**

 **Solid Snake**

 **Sonic & Amy**

 **Tails**

 **Mega Man**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Little Mac**

 **Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man**

 **Shulk & Fiora**

 **Duck Hunt Dog**

 **Ryu**

 **Chun-Li**

 **Cloud & Tifa**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Inkling Girl (Agent 3) & Inkling Boy (Agent 4)**

 **Crash Bandicoot**

 **Rayman**

 **Amaterasu & Chibirasu**

 **Spyro & Elora**

 **Sora & Kairi**

 **Doom Slayer**

 **Simon Belmont**

 **Richter Belmont & Annette**

 **Shovel Knight & Shield Knight**

 **Bomberman**

 **Spring Man**

 **KOS-MOS**

 **Sceptile**

 **Tapu Koko & Tapu Lele**

 **Jambastion Mages**

 **Rex & Pyra**

 **Those who want to go:**

 **Booella?**

 **Shantae**

 **Cia**

 **VIPs**

 **King Boo (Super Mario)**

 **Master Hand**

 **Crazy Hand**

 **Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter)**

 **Ken Masters & Family (Street Fighter)**

 **Mayor Pauline (Super Mario)**

 **Princess Hilda & Ravio (Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds)**

 **The Six Sages (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

 **The Four Champions**

 **The Nohr Princes and Princesses**

 **The Hoshido Princes and Princesses**

 **The Pokemon Champions**

 **Princess Midna**

 **Tiki (Awakening Version)**

 **Lissa (Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **DGAMS: Again let me know who you want to be interviewed next and who you want to see at the Halloween Ball in your reviews. Don't forget to fill out my poll if you haven't already. Also, don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll see you all again real soon. Bye!**


	11. Poll Results and Halloween Ball Guests

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello everyone! Sorry for being gone but, I have been busy with stuff so I couldn't write anything till now.**

 **This is just an update chapter regarding the results of the poll I did a while back and on the guest list for the Halloween Ball.**

 **Without further ado here are the poll results!**

 **2 Votes – Put the story on hiatus till Ultimate comes out, then make the 256 fighter roster and the tournament will begin in Januray.**

 **1 Vote – Cut the tournament roster to 128 instead of 256 fighters.**

 **1 Vote –** **Keep the interviews going till we get 256 fighters and put in any newcomers that are announced. After Ultimate is released put in all the characters I want into the tournament.**

 **Well, looks like this story is on hiatus now till Ultimate is released. Unless you guys want me to do short chapters welcoming any newcomers to the Smash Bros group. Up to you.**

 **Now time to show off all the guests coming to the Halloween Ball. Remember, this includes the fighters, their dates, and VIPs that are on the guest list. If there is anyone you think should be on the VIP guest list, then please leave them in a review.**

 **Here are the guests:**

 **Fighters (Fighters & Dates)**

 **AMS & Shahra**

 **Mario & Princess Peach**

 **Luigi & Princess Daisy**

 **Rosalina**

 **Bowser & Bowsette**

 **Bowser Jr.**

 **Dr. Mario**

 **Wario**

 **Waluigi**

 **Captain Toad & Toadette**

 **Paper Mario & Paper Peach**

 **Donkey Kong & Candy Kong**

 **Diddy Kong & Dixie Kong**

 **Link & Breath of the Wild Zelda**

 **Link and Zelda (Link Between Worlds)**

 **Toon Link & Tetra**

 **Sheik**

 **Young Link**

 **Skull Kid**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Samus Aran**

 **Ridley & Dark Samus**

 **Kirby**

 **Meta Knight**

 **King Dedede**

 **Bandana Waddle Dee**

 **Fox & Crystal**

 **Falco**

 **Wolf**

 **Red & Leaf **

**Pikachu**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Pichu**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Lucario**

 **Greninja**

 **Squirtle**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Charizard**

 **Yoshi**

 **Ness & Paula**

 **Lucas & Kumatora**

 **Captain Falcon**

 **Popo & Nana**

 **Marth & Caeda**

 **Chrom & Robin**

 **Lucina**

 **Ike**

 **Roy & Lilina**

 **Corrin & Azura**

 **Mr. Game & Watch**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Pit & Viridi**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Palutena**

 **Captain Olimar & Wife**

 **Villager & Isabelle**

 **Solid Snake**

 **Sonic & Amy**

 **Tails**

 **Mega Man**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Little Mac**

 **Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man**

 **Shulk & Fiora**

 **Duck Hunt Dog**

 **Ryu**

 **Chun-Li**

 **Cloud & Tifa**

 **Bayonetta & Jeanne**

 **Inkling Girl (Agent 3) & Inkling Boy (Agent 4)**

 **Crash Bandicoot**

 **Rayman**

 **Amaterasu & Chibiterasu**

 **Spyro & Elora**

 **Sora & Kairi**

 **Doom Slayer**

 **Simon Belmont**

 **Richter Belmont & Annette**

 **Shovel Knight & Shield Knight**

 **Bomberman**

 **Spring Man**

 **KOS-MOS**

 **Sceptile**

 **Tapu Koko & Tapu Lele**

 **Jambastion Mages**

 **Rex & Pyra**

 **VIPs**

 **King Boo (Super Mario) (Guest of Honor)**

 **Master Hand**

 **Crazy Hand**

 **Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) & Ibuki**

 **Ken Masters & Family (Street Fighter)**

 **Mayor Pauline (Super Mario)**

 **Princess Hilda & Ravio (Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds)**

 **Saria (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

 **Darunia**

 **Princess Ruto**

 **Impa**

 **Nabooru**

 **Rauru**

 **Daruk**

 **Mipha**

 **Revali**

 **Urbosa**

 **Xander**

 **Camilla**

 **Leo**

 **Elise**

 **Ryoma**

 **Hinoka**

 **Takumi**

 **Sakura**

 **Lance (Pokemon)**

 **Steven**

 **Cynthia**

 **Alder**

 **Diantha**

 **Professor Oak**

 **Professor Elm**

 **Professor Birch**

 **Professor Rowan**

 **Professor Juniper**

 **Professor Sycamore**

 **Professor Kukui & Burnet**

 **Samson Oak**

 **Lorelei**

 **Bruno**

 **Agatha**

 **Will**

 **Koga**

 **Karen**

 **Sidney**

 **Phoebe**

 **Glacia**

 **Drake**

 **Aaron**

 **Bertha**

 **Flint**

 **Lucian**

 **Shauntal**

 **Marshal**

 **Grimsley**

 **Caitlin**

 **Malva**

 **Siebold**

 **Wikstrom**

 **Drasna**

 **Hala**

 **Olivia**

 **Kahili**

 **Princess Midna (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 **Tiki (Awakening Version)**

 **Lissa (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **Alm & Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes)**

 **Melia (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Kazuya Mishima & Nina Williams (Tekken)**

 **Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken)**

 **Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Arisu (Project x Zone)**

 **Mii Koryuji & Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone)**

 **Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier)**

 **Euden & Mym (Dragalia Lost)**

 **Callie & Marie (Splatoon)**

 **Pearl & Marina (Splatoon)**

 **Alfonse (Fire Emblem Heroes) (Askran Kingdom)**

 **Sharena (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Fjorm (Fire Emblem Heroes) (Nifl Kingdom)**

 **Gunnthra (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Hrid (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Ylgr (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Veronica & Bruno (Fire Emblem Heroes) (Emblain Empire)**

 **Laegjarn (Fire Emblem Heroes) (Muspell Kingdom)**

 **Laevatein (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Loki (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Helbindi (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Hades & Medusa (Kid Icarus)**

 **Twintelle (ARMS)**

 **Ribbon Girl (ARMS)**

 **Hope you guys like my choices for guests. The event is a black tie masquerade ball event, so if anyone has any dress suggestions for the girls to wear at the event, leave them in a review and the best ones will be featured in the Halloween Ball chapter. Hopefully I can get it posted in time for Halloween.**

 **Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you all again real soon.**

 **Bye!**


	12. AMS Finds a New Friend

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello everyone, I have some good news and some bad news. First the bad news, I won't be able to get the Halloween Ball chapter in time for Halloween. I am sorry, life and my laziness has gotten in the way and I can't write it in time. But I am still doing the chapter regardless, it will just be a few days late. The good news is that we are getting a Super Smash Bros Direct on November 1st and I am looking forward to that. Also, I have a little bonus chapter for you guys so I hope you all enjoy that.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP! ALSO SLIM JIMS IS NOT A SPONSER OF THIS STORY OR ANY OTHER STORY ON FANFICTION.**

It was a cold crisp autumn day at the Smash Stadium grounds. Mii Workers were busy setting up trees, pathways, and Halloween decorations in order to beautify the once barren wasteland that surrounded the stadium.

The Smashers were doing their own thing today as the interviews were put on hold for the time being until Smash Ultimate was released. Some were training, some were out getting snacks for Halloween, and some were setting up decorations around the fighter lodge.

In the main lounge area of the lodge, AMS, Sonic, Lucina, Kirby, Meta Knight, Daisy, Rosalina and Trevor were setting up decorations for their own Halloween party they planned on having the night before the ball. AMS was hanging plastic skeletons onto the wall when he noticed that he ran out. AMS looked inside the box and said, "Ah great, I'm out of spooky scary skeletons. Better get some more."

"There should be some more in the attic. The hands stored every item that is not being used for the tournament," said Lucina.

"Thanks. I'll see if we got more up in the attic. Anyone need anything from the attic while I am up there?" asked AMS.

"We could use some more rubber bats," said Meta Knight.

"Also see if we have anymore pumpkin carving tools up there. Need some more so the kids can carve pumpkins later," said Trevor.

"Not a problem, I'll see what I can find," said AMS. "Also, keep Kirby away from the food. He already ate all the candy once. We can't afford to replace all the candy again."

AMS made his way to the upstairs part of the lodge and found the entrance to the attic. AMS pulled the string and the attic stairs came down. AMS climbed up the stairs and looked inside the attic. The attic was a big room with a slanted ceiling, the walls were covered in insulation, it was filled with shelves each labeled with a different game series that is being featured in the tournament.

"Alright let's see. Where did we put all the seasonal stuff," said AMS as he looked through the shelves. "Let's see, Duck Hunt, Metroid, Kid Icarus, Ice Climbers, Pokemon, Metal Gear, Sonic, ah here they are! The Seasonal Decorations! Now then, to find the Halloween stuff."

AMS looked at the shelf labeled 'Halloween,' but it was pretty much empty. AMS kept on looking for any sign of more decorations. He soon found a few boxes on the top shelf, just barely out of AMS's reach.

"Great, now how am I going to get those down. Let's try just reaching up there," said AMS. AMS reached up to one of the boxes and could only grip the box by the end of his fingers. AMS had to stand on his tiptoes to get a little extra height. AMS scooted the boxes towards the edge of the shelf, "Almost there." AMS almost had it but he lost his balance and fell backwards towards the shelf behind him. A loud crash was heard and AMS found himself on the ground, "Ouch." A box of rings fell on top of AMS and spilled onto the floor. "Ah great, now I got to clean this up. Why do we even have rings from Sonic's world anyway?" AMS picked up all the rings and placed them back inside the box, he then placed the box back on the shelf.

"There, all better. Now back to getting those decorations," said AMS as he went back to his task but noticed something underfoot. "What's this?" AMS moved his foot and saw, "A ring? A small one at that. What's it doing here?" AMS picked it up, it was a small ring that is covered in dust and dirt with hints of gold peaking through the dirt. AMS brought out a handkerchief and started to clean the ring, "Just a quick polish and I can get back to my task."

As he cleaned the ring, it started to glow and a blinding light filled the room, "Greetings new Master. I am the Genie of the Ring." said a voice. AMS opened his eyes as the light died and in front of him floated a young woman around his age. She had tan skin, gray eyes, and pink hair in the style of both a bun and a ponytail that went upwards. She wore a light amethyst sleeveless tube top, a white shalwar, a pink belt, pink sandals, and various jewelry on her arms, a necklace on her neck and head, and ear rings. "You may call me Shahra. As my new master, I can grant you many wishes. However, I can only grant simple wishes. What is your wish master?" asked the woman.

AMS blinked a few times before saying, "Ok, ground rules: first: No calling me 'Master,' my name is AMS. You don't need to be calling me master if we are going to be friends. Two: You can enter or leave your ring at anytime you please. No sense keeping you in an itty bitty living space when you can stretch out your legs." AMS make a point of this by stretching his own legs to cartoonish length. "Three: You can grant other people's wishes only if you want to, and that includes me. I don't want to force you into granting a wish you are not comfortable in granting. Are we clear on the rules?"

"Yes," said Shahra.

"Wonderful! Now then, I need to get those boxes down," said AMS.

"These boxes?" asked Shahra as she floated up to the boxes AMS was trying to get.

"Yeah, those are the ones. If I had a step ladder with me, I could get them down in a snap," said AMS as he snapped his left hand. The boxes then disappeared and reappeared right by AMS's feet. This caused Shahra to yelp in surprise. AMS looked at his head as a red glow around his left ring finger faded away. "I keep forgetting that I can do that. Well, makes my job easier." AMS grabbed a few boxes and headed towards the attic stairs. "Want to help? Could you please, take some of these boxes and follow me." AMS picked up two boxes while Shahra got the remaining box and followed AMS downstairs.

Back in the main lounge area of the lodge, Sonic was dealing with Amy or decided to come by for a surprise visit. Amy was trying to give Sonic a hug but Sonic was not having it. "Sonic please! I want to go with the ball with you?" asked Amy.

"Cause um...Well uh... Because," Sonic was drawing a blank on a reason. "Cause, I am taking Tails with me."

"Don't go dragging me into this! I already have an invite because I am fighting in the tournament. Plus, Sticks asked me to be my plus one so she can keep an eye on AMS. You're on your own this time buddy," said Tails as he quickly popped into the room and then left just as quickly.

"Thanks buddy," said Sonic before looking at Amy who was tapping her foot and Sonic smiling nervously.

AMS suddenly opened the door with boxes of Halloween decorations, "Hello everyone! I'm back! And I found something interesting while I was up there in the attic."

Sonic sped over to AMS in an instance and asked, "Hey AMS buddy, how's it going? What did you find? Need help setting up the decorations?"

"Well, the funny thing I found is something that was stored away in your series' stuff," answered AMS.

"Oh really? And what that might be?" asked Sonic before AMS opened the other door revealing Shahra. "Oh no."

"Hi Sonic," waved Shahra nervously.

"Sonic who is this?" asked Amy.

"This is Shahra, a genie of the ring. She needed Sonic's help in defeating an evil genie from destroying the world of the Arabian Nights. Her ring was in a box of gold rings just sitting there being forgotten," said AMS.

Shahra sadly look down into the box she was holding while Amy looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow. "So not only did meet a girl behind my back, you also left her inside of a ring and forgot about her?" asked Amy.

"Yes," squeaked Sonic.

Amy just looked at Sonic with a deadpanned expression before bringing out her hammer, "Shahra, hold Sonic down so he can learn what happens when you DON'T TREAT A LADY RIGHT!"

"Amy wait! Have mercy!" pleaded Sonic.

"Give my one good reason why I shouldn't mash you into hedgehog mash," said Amy.

"Cause if you don't hit my with your mallet, I'll take you to the ball," said Sonic.

Amy lowered her hammer and asked, "Really? You promise?"

"Of course. I know better than to make you angry, well angrier. Just put the hammer down and I'll take you to the ball as my plus one," said Sonic.

"As your date. Alright Sonic, I'll take you on that offer. But if you dare stand me up and find a way to avoid the ball and our date altogether, you are going to wish Dr. Eggman was the worst thing that you ever had to deal with in your life," warned Amy. "See you later Sonic. Don't be late or else," said Amy as she left the lodge with Sonic finally letting out his breath.

"That was too close," said Sonic.

"Next time, don't forget about a friend that is stuck inside a ring, and not tell anyone about her. Also, never make a woman angry, you'll regret it for the rest of their days," said AMS. "Now then, let's get these decorations up."

Just then Ike, Corrin, Snake, Captain Falcon, and King Dedede came into the room carrying groceries. "Hey y'all! We're back! And we brought snacks!" yelled King Dedede.

"Hey guys, what did you bring?" asked Daisy.

"We got several different meats and cheeses for our party as well as vegetable trays and sweets," answered Ike.

AMS notices something in the pile of food, "Slim Jims?"

"You eat these?" asked Corrin.

"No, but I always wanted to try them. I know of them for their Randy Savage commercials," answered AMS.

"Randy Savage commercials?" asked Snake.

"Macho Man Randy Savage. He was the spoke person for Slim Jims in the late 90s. Everytime he would bite into these things, and things would start exploding," said AMS.

"Really? Let me try one of them," said Dedede as he grabbed a Slim Jim and took a bite out of it but nothing exploded. "Nothing happened."

"Let me try," said Ike as he took a bite, but nothing happened.

"My turn," said Snake as he took a bite but nothing happened.

Everyone else except AMS took a turn at biting into a Slim Jim but nothing happened. "I think the exploding part only happens with Randy Savage cause he's so macho," said AMS.

"Oh really? Then how about you take a bite out of this and see what happens," dared Dedede.

AMS took a Slim Jim in his hand and said, "Alright then, allow me to show you how it's done." Then AMS put on his best Randy 'Macho Man' Savage impression, "Gotta have beef. Gotta have spice. A little excitemenT. SNAP INTO A SLIM JIM!" _SNAP!_

 _KABOOM!_

The entire lodge and everything in a 20 mile radius got thrown into the air. Everyone was flying higher and higher into the air screaming at the top of their lungs in terror.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Bowser.

"I just took a bite out of a Slim Jim," yelled AMS.

"Someone! Just us down!" yelled Wii Fit Trainer as she held on tight to a sandbag.

 _SNAP!_

Everyone stopped midair and then they started to go down to the ground. They all continued yelling as they approached the ground. Some closed their eyes as they waited for the splat. Soon everything landed and everything was back in its proper place, the stadium grounds were transformed in a place with grass filled parks, street lights, benches, and concession stands ready for hungry fans to come. The Mii workers landed on soft folding lounge chairs with drinks in their hands. They looked around and saw that all the work they were assigned to do, which would have taken months, was done in less than a minute. Even the Halloween decorations were put up and done. The Mii workers just shrugged their shoulders and decided to relax on the chairs for a little while, sipping their drinks.

Back at the Smasher Lodge, everyone was back on solid ground, utterly confused as to what has happened. AMS popped his head above the counter and looked around, he noticed everyone was on the ground. "Is everyone ok?" Everyone groaned signaling that they were ok. AMS noticed that he was still holding the Slim Jim he took a bite of. He threw the stick of beef jerky away and said, "From now on, I am never allowed to eat those things again. Got it?" asked AMS.

"Got it," replied everyone.

"Good, at least the Halloween decorations are all set up for the party," said AMS.

"Yes, but I want to know is, where did that second snap come from," said Meta Knight. Everyone wondered about this as well.

Meanwhile, outside of town in sight of the Stadium Grounds. Segata Sanshiro was munching on a Slim Jim while sitting next to Randy Savage himself.

"Nice one. I don't think I ever fixed an entire place while biting into one of these. Say, what would happen if we both snapped into a Slim Jim at the same time?" asked Randy with Segata just looking at him in curiosity. "Let's both snap into one on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

 _Snap!_

 _The Blue Screen of Death comes up and the computer explodes._

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Aw nuts. Sorry about that folks. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will get the Halloween Ball chapter hopefully this weekend if not next weekend. If you guys have any suggestions for dress or tuxedo designs for the guests, then leave them in a review and they might show up in the chapter.**

 **Here's an updated guest list for the Halloween Ball:**

 **Fighters (Fighters & Dates)**

 **AMS & Shahra**

 **Mario & Princess Peach**

 **Luigi & Princess Daisy**

 **Rosalina**

 **Bowser & Bowsette**

 **Bowser Jr.**

 **Dr. Mario**

 **Wario**

 **Waluigi**

 **Captain Toad & Toadette**

 **Paper Mario & Paper Peach**

 **Donkey Kong & Candy Kong**

 **Diddy Kong & Dixie Kong**

 **Link & Breath of the Wild Zelda**

 **Link and Zelda (Link Between Worlds)**

 **Toon Link & Tetra**

 **Sheik**

 **Young Link**

 **Skull Kid**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Samus Aran**

 **Ridley & Dark Samus**

 **Kirby**

 **Meta Knight**

 **King Dedede**

 **Bandana Waddle Dee**

 **Fox & Crystal**

 **Falco**

 **Wolf**

 **Red & Leaf **

**Pikachu**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Pichu**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Lucario**

 **Greninja**

 **Squirtle**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Charizard**

 **Yoshi**

 **Ness & Paula**

 **Lucas & Kumatora**

 **Captain Falcon & Jody Summers**

 **Popo & Nana**

 **Marth & Caeda**

 **Chrom & Robin(Female)**

 **Lucina**

 **Ike**

 **Roy & Lilina**

 **Corrin(Female) & Azura**

 **Mr. Game & Watch**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Pit & Viridi**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Palutena**

 **Captain Olimar & Wife**

 **Villager & Isabelle**

 **Solid Snake**

 **Sonic & Amy**

 **Tails & Sticks**

 **Mega Man & Roll**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Little Mac**

 **Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man**

 **Shulk & Fiora**

 **Duck Hunt Dog**

 **Ryu**

 **Chun-Li**

 **Cloud & Tifa**

 **Bayonetta & Jeanne**

 **Inkling Girl (Agent 3) & Inkling Boy (Agent 4)**

 **Crash Bandicoot & Coco Bandicoot**

 **Rayman**

 **Amaterasu & Chibiterasu**

 **Spyro & Elora**

 **Sora & Kairi**

 **Doom Slayer**

 **Simon Belmont**

 **Richter Belmont & Annette**

 **Shovel Knight & Shield Knight**

 **Bomberman**

 **Spring Man**

 **KOS-MOS**

 **Sceptile**

 **Tapu Koko & Tapu Lele**

 **Jambastion Mages**

 **Rex & Pyra**

 **VIPs**

 **King Boo (Super Mario)**

 **Master Hand**

 **Crazy Hand**

 **Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) & Ibuki**

 **Ken Masters & Family (Street Fighter)**

 **Mayor Pauline (Super Mario)**

 **Princess Hilda & Ravio (Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds)**

 **Saria (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

 **Darunia**

 **Princess Ruto**

 **Impa**

 **Nabooru**

 **Rauru**

 **Daruk**

 **Mipha**

 **Revali**

 **Urbosa**

 **Xander**

 **Camilla**

 **Leo**

 **Elise**

 **Ryoma**

 **Hinoka**

 **Takumi**

 **Sakura**

 **Lance (Pokemon)**

 **Steven**

 **Cynthia**

 **Alder**

 **Diantha**

 **Professor Oak**

 **Professor Elm**

 **Professor Birch**

 **Professor Rowan**

 **Professor Juniper**

 **Professor Sycamore**

 **Professor Kukui & Burnet**

 **Samson Oak**

 **Lorelei**

 **Bruno**

 **Agatha**

 **Will**

 **Koga**

 **Karen**

 **Sidney**

 **Phoebe**

 **Glacia**

 **Drake**

 **Aaron**

 **Bertha**

 **Flint**

 **Lucian**

 **Shauntal**

 **Marshal**

 **Grimsley**

 **Caitlin**

 **Malva**

 **Siebold**

 **Wikstrom**

 **Drasna**

 **Hala**

 **Olivia**

 **Kahili**

 **Princess Midna (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 **Tiki (Awakening Version)**

 **Lissa (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **Alm & Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes)**

 **Melia (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Kazuya Mishima & Nina Williams (Tekken)**

 **Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken)**

 **Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Arisu (Project x Zone)**

 **Mii Koryuji & Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone)**

 **Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier)**

 **Euden & Mym (Dragalia Lost)**

 **Callie & Marie (Splatoon)**

 **Pearl & Marina (Splatoon)**

 **Alfonse (Fire Emblem Heroes) (Askran Kingdom)**

 **Sharena (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Fjorm (Fire Emblem Heroes) (Nifl Kingdom)**

 **Gunnthra (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Hrid (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Ylgr (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Veronica & Bruno (Fire Emblem Heroes) (Emblain Empire)**

 **Laegjarn (Fire Emblem Heroes) (Muspell Kingdom)**

 **Laevatein (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Loki (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Helbindi (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

 **Hades & Medusa (Kid Icarus)**

 **Twintelle (ARMS)**

 **Ribbon Girl (ARMS)**

 **Doctor Light**

 **Doctor Wily**

 **Dr. Eggman**

 **Dracula (Castlevania)**

 **Demetri & Morrigan (Darkstalkers)**

 **I hope to see you all again real soon and my thoughts to the people in Pittsberg.**

 **Don't forgot to read, review, follow and favorite and I'll see you all soon.**

 **Bye and Happy Halloween!**


	13. Halloween Ball Part 1 of 3

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hey everyone! I am sorry for being gone so long but, November of this year sucked. My work kept me busy so I couldn't really write, Stan Lee and Stephan Hillenberg both died so that put me down a bit. Other things happened as well, I had to spend some time with family during Thanksgiving. Next thing I know we are days away from Super Smash Bros Ultimate and I haven't given you guys the Halloween Ball chapter and I have no hype left for it. However thanks to a few guest reviews and a favorite from JustRandomGuy (who also help beta read this chapter) and PixelHeart3000, this story has over 50 reviews! Thank you guys for reading this and giving me the courage to finish writing it, but it's 25 pages long so I split it into three parts.**

 **Part one aka this chapter deals with the prep for the Halloween Ball, part two is the actual Halloween ball, and part three is everyone vs Galeem.**

 **Speaking of Galeem, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! Sakurai, I love you man but you make some weird abominations of the imagination. Now before you ask: Will I do a chapter in this story dealing with Galeem? The answer is no. I just want to play World of Light casually and not have to worry about making a story out of it. If you guys want to see an adaptation of World of Light, let me know in reviews so I at least know that you guys are curious to see what I can do with it.**

 **As for the tournament list itself, well we are at 94 out of 256 with the inclusion of reader requested Hat Kid from A Hat in Time. Next chapter I post for this after these three is gathering the rest of the roster after I complete it, so if you have any requests, leave a review of your character requests cause you only have three chances left to do so.**

 **But enough of that. On to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It opens up to a rocky wasteland with orbs of rainbow light floating around. One orb floated by to reveal AMS inside. "Hey guys. As you can see, I am a spirit now, not gonna to lie it is weird. Suppose you are wondering how this all happened. Well, it all started a few days before the Halloween Ball..."

[Super Wavey Flashback Effect]

It was a cool crisp Autumn afternoon, everyone was getting ready for Halloween. The Smash Lodge was no different, everyone was getting ready for the Halloween Ball, the guys were getting their suits ready, the girls were picking out their dresses. You think as adults everyone would be less nervous about going to what is essentially a fancy dance party, wrong, some guys were scared out of their minds as the thought of asking a girl to be their plus one was scarier than facing their worst enemy. Some of the smashers were lucky to already have either girlfriends or wives to take to the ball. Others, not so much, thankfully, a plus one was not required to attend the ball.

AMS was busy baking some Halloween cookies while Shahra was sitting on a stool with a clipboard in hand. AMS took a deep whiff of the steam coming off from the cookies, "I love the smell of fresh baked cookies in the afternoon. It smells like deliciousness." AMS put the pan down onto the counter while Kirby stood on a stool and looked at the cookies with hungry eyes. "Now, now Kirby. No eating the cookies till the party. But, since you have been a good boy and not eat any of the ingredients or cookie dough, you get to lick the cookie dough spoon," said AMS.

Kirby jumped for joy at this as he was handed a spoon that had cookie dough on it while AMS put the last batch of cookies into the oven. "What about us?" AMS turned around and saw Bowser Jr., Lucas, Villager, Pichu, and Toon Link looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright. As a reward for helping me make the cookies and not eating any of the dough, you all can pick one cookie and decorate it however you like. Just make sure you leave enough icing for the rest of the cookies," said AMS as the kids cheered and took a cookie from the cooling sheet and started to put the icing on it. "Ok, last of the cookies are in the oven. What's next?"

"Well you need to check the Halloween decorations," answered Shahra.

"Did that," said AMS.

"Jack-O-Lanterns are all carved and prepped for the porch," said Shahra.

"Check," said AMS.

"Enough candy for Halloween in case we finish the ball in time for trick or treaters," asked Shahra.

AMS brings out two giant bags full of candy, "Check."

"Meeting with the Hands on the progress of the tournament roster," asked Shahra.

"Already scheduled," said AMS.

"Finalize Halloween Ball Guest List," said Shahra.

"Pretty much done. Though speaking of the ball, I wanted to ask you something," said AMS.

"Yeah?" asked Shahra.

"You know that every guest to the Halloween Ball is allowed to bring a plus one. I was wondering if you could be my plus one to the ball," asked AMS as he blushed.

"Uhh, well... I can't say that I'm not flattered, but I am curious about why me?" asked Shahra.

"Uh...because...I thought you would want to come and hang out with me and the rest of our co-workers at the ball," stammered AMS.

" _AMS and Shahra sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S"_ sang the kids.

" _Finish that spelling and you get no cookies,_ " sang AMS causing the kids to stop singing and going back to decorating their cookies. "So, what do you say? Will you be my plus one to the ball?"

"Yes, I will," said Shahra.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6," said AMS.

"I look forward to it," said Shahra as she left the kitchen. Shahra walked down the hallways that contained the rooms the female residents of the Smash Lodge were living in. "What am I going to do? I can't go to a fancy ball. I don't have anything to wear. Maybe I can use my magic to make a dress. No I need someone to make a wish first," said Shahra before bumping into someone leaving her room. "Of. I'm terribly sorry about that," said Shahra.

"It's all right," said Lucina. "Oh, hey Shahra. Everything going ok?"

"Yeah, AMS just asked me to the ball, but I don't have anything to wear," answered Shahra.

"I'm sure you can make a dress out of your magic," said Lucina.

"I thought of that too, but I need someone to make a wish for me to do that," said Shahra. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Robin was poking her head out of the room she shared with Lucina and Corrin. "Don't suppose you could make a wish."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Robin.

"Nothing mother," answered Lucina.

"AMS invited me to the ball and I don't have anything to wear," answered Shahra.

Robin squeed with delight while Lucina just groaned and placed her hand on her head. "Come inside and tell me everything," said Robin as she pulled Shahra into the room.

"Well, AMS was baking cookies with some of the children fighters while we went over what was needed to be done for the next few days. One of the items was 'finalize the Halloween Ball Guest List' and he just asked me out of the blue," said Shahra.

"That's great. Now let's find you a dress," said Robin as she looked through her closet.

"We can just wish for Shahra to have a dress. There's no need for letting her borrow one of ours," said Lucina.

"Nonsense, for something like this, you need something special and no magic is going to make that happen. Now what to wear," said Robin.

"What's going on?" asked Shahra.

"My mother likes to try and hook up people every once and a while. It gets on people's nerves sometimes. One time she tried to set up a date between Cloud and Samus," answered Lucina.

"Come on, don't tell me no one thought they looked cute together," said Robin.

"Till Tifa came and got into a fist fight with Samus. The mansion was partially destroyed and took a week to repair all the damages," said Lucina.

"But this time is different," said Robin.

"Why do you say that?" asked Shahra.

"Cause as far as anyone knows, AMS is single and will not be asking any of the fighters out," answered Robin.

"Why?" asked Shahra.

"Cause every time anyone asks why AMS doesn't ask any of the girls out. He says, 'Those ladies are above my league. I have no chance in getting a date with any of them,'" answered Lucina.

So, hearing that AMS actually asked a girl out is big news around here. I'm am not letting an opportunity like this slip through your fingers," said Robin as she put dresses up against Shahra to see if they look good. "None of these dresses are going to work. Going to need some help." Robin went to pick up her phone and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" asked Shahra.

"Someone who has better fashion skills than I do," said Robin as she waited for the ringing tone.

Meanwhile, in another part of the lodge, Bayonetta was relaxing in a bath filled with bubbles surrounded by scented candles and a glass of wine nearby. "Ah, there's nothing like a bath after a training session to relax the muscles. Samus and Trainer sure do know how to make a good workout routine. Pity they couldn't join me for a little dip in the hot springs, but this is just as good. Just as well, more for me then," said Bayonetta as she rests her head on the side of the tub.

Bayonetta was good and relaxed when her phone rang. She opened her eyes clearly annoyed by the disturbance. "Phone, answer, and speaker," commanded Bayonetta as her phone answered the call and put it on speaker, "This better be important. You are disturbing my bath time."

"Hey Bayonetta, it's Robin. I need your help," answered Robin.

"To what do I owe the Queen of Ylisse?" asked Bayonetta as she lied in the bubbles of her bath.

"I need help finding a dress for a friend so she can wow her date at the Halloween Ball," answered Robin.

"Please tell me you're not setting someone up on another blind date. Remember the last time you set someone up with a blind date? Samus punch Captain Falcon so hard he looked like he got hit with his own Falcon Punch," said Bayonetta.

"No, I didn't set anyone up this time. The boy asked the girl to the ball," said Robin.

"Really? And who is the sorry lad who asked one of our single ladies to a dance," asked Bayonetta as she took a sip of wine.

"AMS," answered Robin causing Bayonetta to spit out her drink.

"You're joking, right? We're talking about the same AMS here, right? The AMS who got in a fight with all the villains and beat them all in an afternoon with only a banjo?" asked Bayonetta.

"Yes," said Robin.

"The same AMS who enjoys giving hugs to chain chomps?"

"Yes," answered Robin.

"The same AMS that rode a Reset Bomb rodeo style while it was in flight, blew it up, and lived?"

"Yes," answered Robin.

"And the same AMS that even after all that, is too scared to ask any of the girls out on a date?"

"The very same, and he just asked Shahra to be his plus one to the Ball. However, she doesn't have a dress to wear for the Halloween Ball," answered Robin.

"Shahra? The genie girl AMS found in the attic? He's taking her?" asked Bayonetta.

"Yes, and I'm standing right here," said Shahra.

"Sorry, but you should feel proud. It's not often AMS asks someone out on a date, so color me impressed," said Bayonetta.

"Well, he didn't call it a date per se. More like a chance to hang out with co-workers in a festive setting," said Shahra.

"That's just what a boy calls a date when he's too scared to call it a date. And from what Chun-Li and Ryu told us about AMS, he does not scare easily," said Bayonetta. "Stay there, I'm drying off and getting dressed."

"Ok, hold long before you get here?" asked Robin before Bayonetta appeared into the room in a burst of bats.

"Now," answered Bayonetta as she hanged up her phone.

"Don't do that," said Lucina.

"Sorry princess but this is important. Now then, grab your things girls, we are going shopping," said Bayonetta.

"Can't I just use my magic to make a dress?" asked Shahra.

"No. For someone like AMS, you need something to make him keep his attention on you for the entire night. No magic is going to do that. Now come on, we have lots to shop for and little time," said Bayonetta as she led the group. Along the way they bumped into Samus and Wii Fit Trainer who just got done with a sparring session.

"Where are you four going?" asked Samus.

"Shopping for a dress for Shahra. She's got a date to the ball," said Robin.

"Oh, and who's the lucky guy?" asked Wii Fit.

"AMS," said Bayonetta as the group walked away leaving a stunned Samus and Wii Fit.

"Wow. That's surprising to say the least. Didn't expect AMS to be asking anyone to the Halloween Ball. Not after what happened last time we had a Halloween party," said Samus.

"Yeah, wonder what other surprises are waiting when we get to the Ball," asked Wii Fit as she and Samus entered Samus's room to find Dark Samus with a Super Crown on her head and twirling around in a dress that was made to be a part of her body, and Dark Samus's arm cannon was replaced with a normal arm.

Dark Samus noticed the audience she now had and said, "Don't tell AMS. He's locked up all the Super Crowns up and I really need a dress for the ball. Not a single dress is able to look good on me."

"You can keep the Super Crown on one condition: You stay on your side of the room for the remainder of the tournament," said Samus.

"Can't make a promise I can't keep Sammy," said Dark Samus.

"Neither can I," said Samus.

Meanwhile, outside the lodge front driveway, Bayonetta, Shahra, Robin, and Lucina were walking past the fountain on their way to the parking lot.

"So where are we going first?" asked Lucina.

"I know a few places downtown that may have what we are looking for," said Bayonetta.

"Is this really worth all the extra effort?" asked Shahra.

"A better question to ask is: Is the boy you are trying to impress worth it?" asked Robin.

"Is he? I mean, is it really worth going through the extra trouble when I can just get a simple dress to wear," asked Shahra.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar and several people screaming. The four turn to see Wario, Dedede, Pit, Skull Kid, and Roy being thrown out of the lodge and land right into the fountain. "YOU DIDN'T HELP BAKE COOKIES! SO YOU GET NO COOKIES! YOU GET NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIRS!" yelled AMS from the window before closing it.

"Yeah, he's worth it. Let's go," said Bayonetta as she dragged Shahra to the car to go shopping with Robin and Lucina.

Later that night, everyone in the lodge was getting ready for bed. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Bowsette were just hanging out in the room they all shared in their pajamas getting ready for bed. Rosalina was brushing her hair, Daisy was texting with someone, Peach and Bowsette were reading a book on their beds.

"Are you sure that you don't want to join us for going to the ball? You can be Rosalina's plus one and join us on a fun night at the ball," asked Peach from the bottom bunk.

"No thanks, sis. I appreciate the offer but I don't think I should go to a fancy ball meant for the Smash Fighters," said Bowsette.

"What are you going to do while we go to the ball?" asked Rosalina.

"I'll just read some books and see all the things this universe's Mushroom Kingdom differs from my Mushroom Kingdom," answered Bowsette.

The was suddenly a knock on the door grabbing the attention of the three princesses. "Huh, who could that be?" asked Rosalina.

"Must be Luigi coming to say goodnight to me. I'll get it," said Daisy as she went to the door. Daisy opened the door and said, "Hi Lui...Oh it's you." Instead of Luigi like Daisy had have hoped, it was Bowser standing at the door.

"Hi," said Bowser.

"Peach. It's Bowser again. You deal with him," said Daisy as she closed the door in front of Bowser's face.

"No, please allow me to talk with Bowser. His obsession with Peach ends tonight," said Bowsette.

"Good luck with that," said Daisy.

Bowsette left the room and stared down Bowser. "Evening Bowsette, I wanted to..." started Bowser before Bowsette stopped him.

"Listen here and listen well, Peach is going with Mario to the ball, so don't even bother asking her to the ball. Secondly, if you even dare try any of your princess kidnapping stunts at the ball and the last bit of joy you'll ever feel will be my lips before I set your insides ablaze," said Bowsette.

Bowser gulped at this threat and regained his posture before answering, "I know Peach is going with Mario. I am actually here to ask you something."

"Oh really?" asked Bowsette.

"I wanted to ask you if you could come to the ball as my plus one," said Bowser.

"Excuse me?" asked Bowsette.

"I know it's weird asking someone who is especially an alternate version of me but I need a favor. Halloween is a special night for villains and both Jr. and I got invitations to the ball. I wanted to see if you could for at least one evening, pretend to be Junior's mom," said Bowser.

"You want to ask me to be your plus one just so your son can have a mom for a night?" asked Bowsette.

"That's right. So, would you be willing to go with me to the ball?" asked Bowser.

Bowsette sighed and answered, "Alright, I'll go, but I'm only doing this for Junior. Be sure and not be late to pick me up for the ball or else."

"Yes mam, I'll be on time and ready to take you to the ball. I'll see you later then. Good night," said Bowser as he left Bowsette in the hallway.

Bowsette went back into her room in complete silence. "What did Bowser want?" asked Peach.

"He asked me to be his plus one to the ball," answered Bowsette.

"What!?" said all three princesses.

"He wants me to be his plus one so Junior can have a mother for Halloween night. I accepted for Junior's sake, but I made it very clear that he would not try to kidnap you or else he face my anger," said Bowsette.

"Thanks. Now I don't have to worry about him during the ball," said Peach. "He's a terrible person, but at least he's a good father."

"Probably the only good quality he has on him. Now there's only one matter left to discuss," said Bowsette as the others looked at her. "I need to find a dress."

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you all enjoy that and I get the other two parts up and posted later tonight. Don't forget to read, review, follow, favorite and I can't wait to see you all later. Bye!**


	14. Halloween Ball Part 2 of 3

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back as I give you part 2 of the Halloween Ball three-parter. This is the longest of the three parts, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Halloween night had finally arrived and everyone was one their way to the ball which was located at the ballroom inside the Smash Colosseum. The original eight and their dates had gone early to the event to greet their guests while the rest of the fighters made last minute preparations.

AMS was looking over himself in a mirror as he put on the finishing touches to his tuxedo. A black suit and pants and a white shirt, an orange vest with pumpkin designs. He wore a pumpkin bow tie to complete the suit. His face was clean shaven and his hair cut and made nice for the event. "Ok, do I have everything? A suit, tie, flower...Wait where's the flower?" AMS looked around and found a single blue rose sitting inside a plastic case. "Good, I didn't lose it. Now I just need to go to the other side of the lodge, knock on the door, give the flower to Shahra, take her to the ball, and give her a night she won't forget, and I can't do it!" AMS walked away from the door and said, "No, I asked a girl out and everyone will call me out for sticking her up and the other girls will kill me starting with Bayonetta. Fine, I will go, but I will be fashionably late. No. Yes. No. Yes. Ugh. Mirror, tell me how doomed I am," asked AMS as he looked in the mirror.

"You are doomed if you don't go, less doomed if you do go," replied the reflection.

"I like less doom. Ok, I'll go," said AMS as he confidently left his room and made his way to the girls' side of the lodge. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to go over there, sweep Shahra off her feet and give her the most magical night she's ever had." AMS made it to Bayonetta's room as he was instructed to be at days ago. He straightened his tie and knocked on the door with confidence.

The door opened to reveal Bayonetta who wore a rich blue dress that expertly showed off her figure with silver lines in the vein of a spider's web, a white fur tassel was draped over her shoulders. "Well now, looks who's here on time. Here to sneak a peek at us in our dresses?" asked the Umber Witch.

"I'm here to escort Shahra to the ball," answered AMS with no loss of focus on his mission.

"I like that response. Well Prince Charming, your princess awaits," said Bayonetta as she and some of the other female fighters got out of the way to reveal Shahra.

As soon as AMS got a good glance at her, his brain shut down. She had on an orange dress with black spider web lines that fell down to above her ankles, her shoulders exposed for the world to see but tied around her neck. She wore two black gloves that went up to her above her elbows that had its own silver spider web lines. She wore black heels that made her look taller but allowed her to keep her balance. Her hair done into a single bun that hung behind her head. The final thing that completed the dress: a necklace with a token in the shape of a jack-o-lantern. "How do I look?"

AMS just stood there and stammered, "I..I...I...I...I.I..I...I...I" He went on like this for at least ten seconds before Bayonetta slapped him to reset his brain, "I THINK YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" shouted AMS before butting his hand over his mouth and blushed in embarrassment. Shahra blushed at the compliment, while the rest of the girls laughed at AMS's response. "You flower I brought. No wait, start again. I brought you a flower," said AMS handing the rose to Shahra.

"Oh, why thank you. It's beautiful," said Shahra as she put the flower in her hair. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Our ride is waiting out front and I have my mask at hand. You ready?" asked AMS.

"Yes, I have my mask as well and I am ready for a wonderful night with friends," said Shahra as she put on a mask decorated in black rhinestones.

"Very well, let's begin," said AMS as he put on a plain white mask, similar to the one from Phantom of the Opera. "You ladies need a ride?"

"No thanks, we're good," said Corrin.

"Enjoy you ride over there you two," said Bayonetta as the two went down the hall. "How long before those two become 'more than friends?'"

"Too early to say, but they make an adorable couple," said Palutena.

"Please tell me you haven't been hanging out with my mother," said Lucina.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Back with AMS and Shahra, they made it outside where a limo was waiting for them. They got to the passenger doors and AMS opened one and let Shahra in before entering the limo himself. Once secure the limo started it journey leaving the two in alone in silence.

"So I take it that the limo was the Hands' idea for all the fighters to arrive at the ball," said Shahra.

"Yeah, I asked if I could rent a limo for our drive but apparently Master Hand already ordered a whole dealership of them for the ball. Thought it would be nicer than taking my car," said AMS.

"What kind of car do you drive?" asked Shahra.

"An old Impala. Not the greatest car in the universe but it works for me. Why do you ask?" answered AMS.

"Just trying to have some small talk till we get to the ball," answered Shahra.

"Ok. How do you like being out of the ring?" asked AMS.

"It's nice. It feels good to have so much freedom in what I can do outside of just being a wish granter. Thank you. You're one of the few people who has ever treated me nicely before," said Shahra.

"You're welcome. I try and be a good guy towards everyone. Wish I could be more for you," said AMS.

Shahra put her hand on AMS's and said, "You're doing enough as it is. Letting me wander around the lodge without needing to watch over me. Helping me get my own room outside my ring. Having me be a part of this strange family of yours."

AMS blushed at both the compliment and the hand holding and said, "Family? More like a pact of crazy misfits. We all get on each other's nerves, some of them mortal enemies, but you can't help but find a sense of community between all of them. I constantly feel like I still don't fit in with a group like that."

"You fit in pretty well to me," said Shahra as she looked out the window. "Look, we're here."

"So we are," said AMS as the limo stopped. AMS held out his hand and asked, "Shall we?"

"Yes," answered Shahra as she grabbed AMS's hand and left the limo with him.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

 **[Arthor's Note: From here on out, I won't describe everyone's tux, dress, or mask. It would take too long. So for those, I don't go into detail, you can just use your imagination.]**

AMS and Shahra were escorted through a hallway to an elevator. Once in the elevator, they were lifted up until they reached their destination. The got out and found themselves in an entrance area with two large stairways on each side, in front of them was a set of large double doors. The doors opened and the two stepped through to be greeted by the hosts of the ball: King Boo, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand.

"Welcome, to my Halloween Extravaganza!" shouted King Boo as he welcomed his newest guests.

AMS and Shahra were greeted by the original eight and their dates if they had any. On their left was Mario with Peach, Donkey Kong, who was in a sleeveless tux, with Candy Kong, Link with his timeline's version of Zelda(Breath of the Wild), Samus who was wearing a green dress that faded into red. On their right was Yoshi wearing a simple bow tie with his mask, Kirby who was hopping with joy while wearing a traditional masquerade mask, Fox along with Krystal, and finally Pikachu who was in a mask and black bow tie.

"Glad you could come," said Mario.

"You both look amazing," said Peach.

Donkey Kong gave a thumbs up and Candy nodded in agreement.

"A pleasure to meet you AMS. Link has told me much about you," said BotW Zelda.

"Really now? Didn't think Link was much of a talker," said AMS which earned a laugh from everyone but Link.

"You both clean up nicely," said Samus before whispering in Shahra's eye, "I'll make sure he's all yours tonight." This earned a blush from the genie girl.

Yoshi waved at the two which earned a wave from the two as well.

"Poyo!" shouted Kirby as he continued hopping which earned a giggle from AMS and Shahra.

"Now be careful you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Fox earning himself a nudge from Krystal.

Pikachu came up to the two and gave a happy cry as the two bent down to greet the Pokemon.

"Enjoy the festivities. We plan on keeping this going till after midnight," said Master Hand.

"Don't worry, we will," said AMS as he and Shahra went down the stairs to the actual dance floor.

AMS took a look at the ballroom floor and saw that they were not the only ones here. He could he Luigi with Princess Daisy, Diddy Kong with Dixie Kong, Rosalina in a silver dress that shined like stars, next to her Mayor Pauline in the red dress she was famous for. Zelda from _A Link Between Worlds_ having a drink with her timeline's version of Link. AMS also saw Sheik and Impa standing together but found it odd considering Sheik and Zelda were one and the same. AMS spotted Toon Link holding back Tetra as she yelled at Skull Kid over most likely a prank.

Over in a corner, AMS saw Red with his Pokemon talking with a girl about a year younger than AMS. He also found Falco talking with Captain Falcon who had Jody Summers standing next to him, strange to see Captain Falcon out of his usual attire. He spotted a toad dancing with Toadette, most likely Captain Toad. Popo and Nana we enjoying each other's company at one of the tables while they shared some food. The Duck Hunt Duo had found a corner to curl up in and lied down, keeping an eye on everything. Shulk and Fiora were talking with Cloud and Tifa, introducing them to KOS-MOS who wore a beautiful blue dress to the event, along with Rex and Pyra.

One scene caught AMS's eye, and it was an area of the food table occupied by an alarming amount of villains. Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Ganondorf, Ridley, Dark Samus, King Dedede, Wolf, King K. Rool, Dr. Wily, Dr. Eggman, Dracula, and finally Hades with Medusa in tow.

"Care to join me in talking with the villains? I want to make sure that aren't planning anything drastic," asked AMS.

"If you want to, I'm with you. I know you want everyone here to be safe," said Shahra as they went over to the villains.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen, I take it the food is to your liking?" asked AMS.

"Yes, it is. Now go away," said Wario as he continued eating.

"What do you want AMS. The only reason you ever want to talk with us is that you think we are up to something. Well guess what, we are up to nothing except enjoying this party King Boo has worked hard to set up," said K. Rool.

"You know how hard it is for a villain to be trusted with setting up an event like this? Especially one for Halloween? Very hard," said Dr. Eggman.

"King Shahryar?" asked Shahra.

"Excuse me?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"Sorry, it's just that, you look like someone back home," said Shahra.

Eggman took a closer look at Shahra and said, "I don't recognize you. Where do you come from?"

"I am from the land of the Arabian Nights. A great evil was tearing it apart but I recruited the aid of Sonic and..." started Shahra.

"Stop. You're one of Sonic's annoying friends, right, that pesky pincushion has too many friends for me to deal with as it is," said Eggman before turning away.

AMS spotted Dr. Wily, "Hey, Dr. Wily."

"What do you want? Come to try and insult my genius like everyone else," asked Dr. Wily.

"No, I have come to compliment it. Nice work on the double gear system, it was pretty amazing," said AMS.

"Huh. Thanks, I guess. Very few people actually appreciate my hard work," said Dr. Wily.

"They'd appreciate you more if you spent less time trying to take over the world and more time making robots for peaceful purposes," said AMS causing Wily to turn the other way. "Your gear system gave your series a much needed shot in the arm to make it stand out. Thank you." AMS missed Wily giving a sincere grin.

AMS then saw Dark Samus wearing the Super Crown, "You do realize, that after the ball, you will have to give up the Super Crown."

"Yes, but for tonight, let me feel like a princess," said Dark Samus.

"Very well. I'll leave you to it. Dracula! How nice it is to see you here. I'm glad you could accept our invitation to this momentous event," said AMS.

"Though I despise humans, you seem to be one of the few that don't fear me," said Dracula.

"I don't fear you, I respect you. You are monster royalty and no self-respecting Halloween Ball would be complete without inviting one of the most famous figures of darkness," said AMS. "I hope you enjoy the festivities and I already told the Belmonts to not mess with you as long as you don't do anything. Am I clear?"

"Transparent," answered Dracula. "Now who is the lady by your side this evening?"

"My name is Shahra, I am a genie of the ring. AMS found me in the attic of the lodge and I have been living with the Smashers ever since. AMS asked me to be his plus one for the evening," answered Shahra.

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear," said Dracula as he bowed and kissed Shahra's hand. "Keep her close AMS. You don't know just how blessed you are till you lose what's most precious to you."

The two blushed with AMS saying, "Ah no, we are not dating. We just met about two weeks ago and I wanted to do something nice for her." AMS and Dracula's talk was cut short as the both saw one of the treats floating in midair before going underneath the table. AMS bent down and lifted up the tablecloth and found Mewtwo holding a plate and munching on treats. "Mewtwo, what are you doing?"

"Hiding from that annoying brat Red brought to the ball," said Mewtwo.

"That girl Red is hanging out with? Why are you hiding from her?" asked Shahra.

"Ever since she has arrived, she has been pelting me with no stop pokeballs in an attempt to capture me. I will not bend my will to any human, especially to a girl like that. So I am making myself hidden till the ball is over," answered Mewtwo.

"Oh no, you aren't! I spent to much time setting up this ball for someone to hide in the shadows," said AMS as he dragged Mewtwo from under the table. "I'll talk to her and see about getting her to stop. Harassing the other Smashers is a violation of the rules and is grounds for getting kicked out of the lodge, so let me deal with her and you enjoy the party."

"Thank you, but if you fail, consider yourself the first in line to get your mind crushed like a soda can," said Mewtwo.

"You can certainly try, just know you will be kicked out of Smash Bros for good if you do that," said AMS as he and Shahra walked away.

"It would be worth it," said Mewtwo as he took a sip from his drink.

"Hey Bowser, enjoying the party?" asked AMS as Bowser turned to the gamer and showed off his black tuxedo. "Where's Bowser Jr.? He's usually with you at all times."

Bowser was about to answer till Bowser Jr. came in, "Dad! Dad! Bowsette fix my suit." Bowser Jr. puffed up his chest to show off his tux.

"You look adorable," said Shahra earning her a frown from the Koopa prince.

"It makes you look, fierce son," said Bowser making a smile appear on his son's face.

"AMS, Shahra, nice to see you made it," said Bowsette coming in a dress with various shades of red to make it look like fire.

"Bowsette? What are you doing here?" asked AMS.

"I asked her to be my plus one, so Junior could feel what it's like to have a mom for Halloween Night," answered Bowser.

"Ahh, you big softy. You do just about anything for your kid won't you?" asked AMS.

"Yes, I would. It's called being a dad. You should try it sometime," said Bowser. "Now then come on, let's go eat something before the dancing starts." Bowser led Jr. and Bowsette away so they could eat in peace.

"Never would have pegged Bowser to be a caring father," said Shahra.

"Yeah, well, that's the thing sometimes. You never really know a person till you spend a little time with them," said AMS. "Now, let's go talk with Red's friend so Mewtwo and have some peace before the guests finish arriving."

While AMS and Shahra made their way to Red and his friend, some more of the VIPs had arrived at the ball. The first to arrive was Princess Hilda and Ravio from the land of Lorule. The next of the VIPs to arrive were the Pokemon professors, Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, Sycamore, Kukui and his wife Burnet. Also with them, is a woman named Lusamine, who was the head of the Aether Foundation. The next VIP to come was the movie star and ARMS fighter, Twintelle. Next to come in was pretty much every member of the Elite Four and Champion from each of the regions; Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha, Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, Aaron, Bertha, Flint, Lucian, Shauntal, Marshal, Grimsley, Caitlin, Malva, Sirbold, Wikstorm and Drasna.

AMS and Shahra made it to Red and his friend, they both saw that all of Red's pokemon that were accepted into the tournament was at the ball; Jigglypuff, Pichu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. Lucario and Greninja along with Sceptile, Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele were also with them. "Evening Red, enjoying the party?" asked AMS.

Red turned around and answered, "Yes, King Boo did a good job setting this all up. My pokemon are enjoying it as well. They like being out of their pokeballs every once and a while."

"Great to hear. Now, are you going to introduce us to your date here?" asked AMS.

"She's not really my date. She's..." started Red before the girl interrupted.

"HI! I'm Green. I'm an old friend of Red's, I asked him if I could be his plus one to the ball so I can catch Mewtwo," said Green.

"Yeah, speaking of which, please stop that," said AMS. "Your harassment of Mewtwo has caused the psychic pokemon to go into hiding and I would very much like for him to enjoy the festivities. So please, leave him alone or be kicked out of the lodge."

Green pouted and said, "Alright."

"Thank you. Besides, catching a Mewtwo is not that spectacular of a catch, I have two of those. Now catching a Mew is another story and I only have one of those, but I do have three Victinis, so that's not too bad," said AMS making Green go wide-eyed. "What?" Green then threw a Pokeball at AMS and it hit him in the face but it bounced harmlessly off him. "Ow," said AMS nonchalantly. Green kept on throwing pokeballs, "Please stop that. You're making a mess on the floor. I am not a pokemon. You are starting to get on my nerves. NOW CUT THAT OUT!"

"Come on, let me catch you. If I catch you, maybe I can get as many legendaries as you," said Green.

"I play the games, that's why I have so many legendaries," said AMS.

"Oh, so you're not a real trainer. Never mind," said Green.

"Hey!" said AMS.

"Alright enough you two, let's just enjoy the party. Alright?" asked Red.

"Alright," said Green.

"Alright. Enjoy the ball and please leave Mewtwo alone," said AMS as she and Shahra walked away.

"You seem to know a lot about the worlds the fighters come from," said Shahra.

"I've played many of the games and you kind of need to know if you are in charge of choosing fighters for the tournament," said AMS.

While AMS and Shahra wandered through the ballroom, more guests arrived at the festivities. Paper Mario and Paper Peach arrived and greeted both Mario and Peach. Bandana Waddle Dee and Meta Knight were sitting at a table munching on food, Meta Knight had on a nicer mask than his usual one and Waddle Dee wore a little bowtie. Snake and Doom Slayer were chatting together, discussing combat and intimidation techniques, Snake wore his tuxedo while Doom Slayer kept his suit on while just putting on a black tie; no one was going to kick him out for not wearing a suit. The Inkling girl and boy were excited to see their idols the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, and Off the Hook, Pearl and Marina, asking for a picture and their autographs. Little Mac, now finally out of his boxing gear was chatting with Spring Man and Ribbon Girl as they both found the small boxer to be a legend for them, more so for Spring Man than Ribbon Girl, she was more interested in meeting Wii Fit Trainer for tips in staying limber.

Ryu was leaning on one of the pillars of the ballroom in quiet meditation, he was never one for fancy parties. "Hey! There he is. Didn't think you would actually come," said a voice catching Ryu's attention. The street fighter looked and saw his best friend Ken along with his wife Eliza and his son Mel.

"Good to see you old friend," said Ryu as he fist bumped Ken.

"Same to you. I see you still refuse to wear a suit, even to a fancy ball," said Ken.

"I wore a tie and a mask didn't I?" asked Ryu, earning him a light bump on the shoulder.

"Yeah and you probably hate every second of it," said Ken.

"Alright you two, remember no fighting," said Eliza.

"UNCLE RYU!" shouted Mel as he ran towards Ryu.

Ryu went down to Mel's level and greeted his godchild, "Hey Mel. How's it going?"

"Great, Daddy is teaching me how to fight. One day, I'm going to be able to throw a Hadoken," said Mel.

"Really now? I can't wait to see it once you mastered forming it," said Ryu.

"Yeah! I going to fight just like Daddy!" yelled Mel earning a chuckle from Ken.

"I guess fighting is in your family's blood now," said a new voice, the group turned to see Karin Kanzuki with Ibuki in tow.

"It is now, thanks to me," answered Ken. "How are you doing Karin?"

"Great. A break from running my family's company is much appreciated though I do enjoy it from time to time," answered Karin with glass in hand.

"I take it with Ibuki here, Sakura didn't come," said Ryu.

"Yes, she had work to do and couldn't come and Ibuki was more than willing to come," said Karin.

"Yeah, I heard about this club Ryu was a part of and wanted to see it for myself," said Ibuki. "Plus see if there were any cute boys."

"Have you two found AMS yet?" asked Eliza, causing the two girls to freeze up.

"AMS is here? Where is he? I want him to give me a dance," said Ibuki.

"How is our new friend? Adjusting to life here I hope," asked Karin.

"Concerned about him are we," asked Ken.

Karin had a faint of blush before saying, "Don't be ridiculous. Someone like him needs to have an eye kept on him."

"He's around here somewhere. You might catch him and he'll give you each a dance," said Ryu causing both girls to blush.

"I wouldn't do that dearies. AMS is preoccupied with someone else," said Bayonetta as she and Jeanne approached the group.

"Ah, Bayonetta, Jeanne. These are friends of mine, Ken, his wife Eliza, his son Mel, Karin Kanzuki and Ibuki. Everyone, this is Bayonetta, the Umber Witch," said Ryu.

"A pleasure to meet you all. As I was saying, AMS brought his own date to the ball and is dead set on giving her the night of her life," said Bayonetta.

Karin raised an eyebrow and asked, "AMS found a girl? I tried to charm him in the past for a laugh and he barely batted an eye. What's different?"

"The girl is a genie of the ring and has been stuck in the lodge attic for who knows how long, so AMS invited her to the ball as his plus one. He came by to pick her up, I tried to phase him with my dress and he didn't bat an eye, but when she came out, his brain almost shut down. He must really think we are above his league to not even gives the likes of us a second glance," said Bayonetta.

"As he should. I am in a class that has too far of a divide for him to cross," said Karin.

"Remember what happened when AMS got the Infinity Gauntlet?" asked Ken only for Karin to widen her eyes in suddenly remembering something really important.

"Right, he does have that," said Karin. "He still is far away for getting to my league." Karin suddenly saw AMS and saw how well he dress up for the occasion. "Though I must admit, he does clean up nicely."

Meanwhile, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sticks were sitting at a table enjoying some of the food. "Mind if we sit here?" asked a voice. The group turned to see Spyro and his date Elora, Crash Bandicoot and his sister Coco come to the table.

"Sure. There's room here for you guys," said Sonic as he made room for the newcomers. "So, how are you enjoying your stay at the lodge guys?"

Crash gave a thumbs up while Spyro answered, "It's great but, I feel sort of out of place being a Playstation character in a tournament for Nintendo characters."

"Hey, I was the mascot of Nintendo's biggest rival back in the day and I made it in," said Sonic. "Besides, this is more of a celebration of Super Smash Bros and Nintendo's history. It's not an official tournament, so the applicants don't need to worry about move sets, just making sure they have a Nintendo game."

"Sonic's right. You two represent a console that gave Nintendo a run for its money before your creators moved on. You two are still some of the best platformer characters in the eyes of the players," said Amy. Both Spyro and Crash nodded at each other in agreement. The group continued to chat and catch up and comparing their adventures.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" asked Elora.

"Sure," said Sonic.

"What game is AMS from?" asked Elora, this caused Sonic and friends to freeze and look at each other.

"AMS is not from any game," answered Sonic.

"What?!" said Spyro, Elora, and Coco.

"He from the gamer world," said Tails.

"You mean he's from the world where all the players come from? The real world?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, and when his first got here, he discovered that he had tremendous powers and has been trying to learn how to control them ever since," said Sonic.

"What can he do?" asked Coco.

"We're not supposed to say. AMS wants to keep it under wraps as much as possible until he is ready to tell everyone. All that we can tell you is that whenever he plays a game, he gets the powers of all the characters he was able to play as," said Tails.

"Like when AMS plays a Kirby or Spyro game, he gets Kirby's or Spyro's powers. Right?" asked Elora.

"Right, but only for that particular game. He only plays one game from that series, he just gets the powers and abilities from that one game, not the entire series," said Amy.

"Makes sense," said Spyro. "So anything else we should know?"

"You are going to have to talk to AMS about that, but in the meantime, I want to catch up some more. You meet any new animals buddies Spyro?" asked Sonic.

"Not as many as you have over the years," said Spyro causing everyone to laugh.

Meanwhile, Lucina was catching up with Fiora while Shulk went to get drinks. "So, how have things been since the last time I saw you?" asked Lucina.

"Great! More than great actually. I reunited with Shulk and helped him save our world and created a new one where we live in peace. I am no longer part machine. Shulk and I have been dating for quite a while and it is doing a lot of good for him. I have actually managed to get him out of the lab more often," said Fiora.

"That's great news Fiora. I've managed to save not only my father but my mother as well after she permanently destroyed the fell dragon, Grima. Now I'm part of the Shepards and go around the kingdoms and help people. We are finding new faces to join the group from the future children to some reformed enemies," said Lucina.

"Sounds like you've been busy. So, any boys you're interested in?" asked Fiora.

"You sound like my mother. No, but there is one that seems to be catching everyone's eyes," said Lucina as he looked at AMS.

"AMS? What about him?" asked Fiora.

"He's an interesting individual. He's able to wield the Falchion but he's nowhere in my family tree and he hasn't used any of his copy abilities. Why wouldn't anyone have their eye on him? Plus he's good at making cookies," said Lucina.

"Sounds likes he's quite a catch, though I don't entirely see the appeal," said Fiora.

"Probably because your heart is set on Shulk. There's nothing wrong with that," said Lucina nervously.

Fiora just chuckled as she noticed someone behind Lucina, "Looks like you're not the only familiar face I'll be seeing tonight." Fiora pointed behind Lucina.

Lucina turned around and saw her old friends and comrades, Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu Arisu. She and Chrom met them one time and help them save the universe, she hadn't seen them since. The two were joined with two people Lucina didn't recognize.

"Lucina! Fiora! Hi! Haven't seen you two in a long time," said Xiaomu.

"Hello, Xiaomu. It's good to see you too," said Lucina as she and Xiaomu hugged. "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful! Reiji and I have been preparing for our wedding and honeymoon when we got the invitation to this party. So, we decided to come and introduce some old friends of ours," answered Xiaomu as she pointed to their other two friends. "Lucina, Fiora, allow me to introduce you to Mii Koryuji, heiress of Koryuji Holdings, and Kogoro Tenzai, her old teacher and bodyguard."

"Nice to meet the both of you. It's not often that I get to meet a real-life princess," said Mii.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," said Lucina as she turned to Kogoro. "It's also nice to meet you as well. I take it that you taught Mii everything she knows."

"Not everything. Some of her skills come from her cheerleading practices and family line. The cheerleading has kept her in very good shape," joked Kogoro.

"If you think you can try and get me to show you something, you're wrong. I'm over you, plus aren't you a few years older than me," asked Mii.

"Wouldn't expect anything else from you Mii. I would also prefer to keep our relationship professional," said Kogoro.

"Hey you guys!" yelled a voice causing the group to turn to the source; Reiji, Xiaomu, Mii, and Kogoro recognized the voice as Kaguya Nanbu, a princess from a faraway land.

"Um, who is she?" asked Fiora.

"Girls, this is Princess Kaguya Nanbu, an old friend of ours. I didn't expect to see you here. How's it going?" asked Mii as she hugged Kaguya.

"It's going great and it's great to see you all. I heard that Reiji asked Xiaomu to marry him and said yes. I wanted to give my congratulations," answered Kaguya as she was introduced to the rest of the group.

Sometime during the conversation of catching up, Xiaomu noticed Mii's and Kaguya's bouncing chests and started to pout with jealousy. "Everything all right Xiaomu?" asked Lucina.

Xiaomu snapped out of it and answered, "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." She felt her hand being squeezed slightly and looked up to Reiji.

"It's ok. I find you beautiful no matter what," said Reiji, only for Xiaomu to giggle and give him a kiss on the lips.

"So, are you two going to try and compete in the tournament?" asked Fiora.

The two separated and Reiji answered, "No, not this time. We want to finish preparing for the wedding and enjoy our honeymoon in peace. How about you ask Mii and Kogoro?"

Mii looked up from her glass and looked at Fiora and Lucina. "A chance to battle with Nintendo's greatest in celebration of 20 years of Super Smash Bros.? Sounds like fun. Kogoro, want to team up one more time?"

"It would be an honor to fight alongside you again. Can't let either of our skills get rusty," said Kogoro.

"Well if you are going to join the tournament, I suggest talking with AMS," said AMS pointing to AMS who was with Shahra talking with Mega Man, Roll, and Doctor Light. "He's the guy who is helping to organize the tournament and will be competing in the tournament."

"Any advice on how to deal with him?" asked Mii.

"Well, normally outside of work, most girls could charm AMS and he would be putty in their hands. Tonight and during work, not so much. If you try and flirt with him to try and be in the tournament, you will have no chance," said Fiora.

"My suggestion: introduce yourself like normal and say you two are from a crossover game and a list of people for references. As soon as you say you are from a crossover, you will have AMS attention like a cookie manic when they hear there are fresh baked cookies in the kitchen," said Lucina.

"Huh, I must say that is odd but I'll give it a try. Hold my drink Kogoro while I speak with AMS," said Mii as she went over to AMS after handing Kogoro her glass.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Kogoro.

"Knowing AMS and his love of games. Yes," said Lucina.

Ken and Mel were returning to their table after getting some food, once they got there, they noticed that they got another member to their party.

"Chun-Li! What do you know! Didn't expect to see you here," said Ken as he helped Mel into his seat.

"Didn't Ryu tell you? I got accepted into the tournament," said Chun-Li.

"No, he didn't. Then again from what I know of Ryu from Ken, he's not one to keep good communication," said Eliza.

"Never did get a phone did you?" asked Ken.

"Never need one. You always seem to know where I'll be when anyone needs me," said Ryu.

"Just follow the trail of beaten fighters and peaceful grounds and I can find you nearly anywhere in the world. Your constant training means you seek advice from other fighters. I ask them and I find you faster," said Ken with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Question for you Ryu," said Ibuki catching Ryu's attention. "During your time here, have you kept an eye on AMS?"

"A little bit. Why?" asked Ryu.

"We just want to check on him and how he's handling them, you know what," answered Ibuki.

Ryu stopped eating his food and looked at Ibuki, "He's controlling it well, he often forgets he could even do it, which is good and bad. AMS also seeks help from the other smashers to learn how to control his abilities. He is fully aware of the risks if he loses control, so he will seek help when needed. Long as he doesn't show it off."

Show what off?" asked a voice causing the group to turn and see four newcomers.

"Kazuya Mishima, Nina Williams, Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu. What brings you here," asked Karin.

Kazuya walked over to Karin and took Karin's hand and gave it a kiss before answering with Jin glaring at his father, "We came to get some information about our new friend AMS. From what we heard, he is quite the powerhouse and I would like to see this so-called power of his."

"The same goes for me, but more so that he or Heihachi won't get their hands on it," said Jin.

"I have seen AMS's power, and it is beyond either of you," said a new voice revealing Heihachi. "I am the only one of us who is worthy to wield his power."

"I will not allow you to take it for yourself. I don't know what kind of power AMS has, but if it is anything like you are all describing it, then I surely will not let you have it," said Jin.

"What is AMS's power anyway?" asked Nina.

Heihachi just smiled and answered, "You will just have to see it for yourselves in the tournament, once I face him and take his power." Kazuya and Jin scowled and were getting ready for a fight till a voice shouted at them.

"Hey! No fighting outside of the tournament," they turned to see AMS's head poking out of a salad bowl causing the group to freak out. Ling looked underneath the table and saw nothing there. "You know the rules: No fighting till the tournament starts or else." They turned and soon saw AMS still with Shahra with his head intact and talking with Demetri and Morrigan.

"How are you...?" started Kazuya as he pointed to the AMS that was other there while AMS's head was talking to them.

"How am I in two places at once? Simple: BECAUSE I'M AMS! Anyway, if you three start fighting here then the following punishment is eviction from the grounds, barred from entering future tournaments, and a boot to the head," said AMS.

"A what?" asked Heihachi when out of nowhere a foot came and booted the three Mishima members in the back in the head.

"And that's my cue to leave. Have a good night everybody," said AMS as he ducked his head back into the salad bowl. Everybody looked at the bowl and poked it with a fork to see if the head was still there.

"I take it that is a sample of AMS's power?" asked Nina.

"That is just on a normal day," said Ryu as he continued eating seemingly unaffected by the previous events. Everyone just either stood or sat in silence as the went back to eating.

Meanwhile, near the entrance of the ballroom, a large group of people had gathered and were chatting away. A few were standing a few feet in front of them. Those were Marth and his wife Caeda, Chrom and his wife Robin, Roy and his girlfriend Lilina, and finally Corrin and her sister Azura. The group in front of them was a group of the royal children from the various kingdoms in and outside of the Fire Emblem series.

"Alright listen up," said Marth as the crowd quieted down. "You all know you are here as guests, I want to remind you all that any rivalries or wars you have between any kingdoms attending were to be left at the entryway. This is a friendly gathering and we don't want anyone causing any trouble here. Are we clear?" The crowd nodded their heads and said they were clear on the situation. "Now that we have that cleared up. Why don't we introduce ourselves? I am Marth and this my wife Caeda, we come from the kingdom of Archanea." Everyone bowed or curtsied at each royal that introduced themselves as well as a polite greeting.

"I am Chrom from the kingdom of Ylisse, this is my wife Robin, my younger sister Lissa, and my deputy Frederick," said Chrom as he introduced the two ladies and gentleman standing behind him. "This woman is Tiki, the Divine Dragon Naga's daughter, so treat her with the utmost respect."

"I am Roy and this is Lilina, we both come from the continent of Elibe," said Roy as he bowed.

"I am Corrin of the Hoshido and Nohr kingdoms, this is my sister Azura. These are my other siblings: from Hoshido are Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura; from Nohr are Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. We are not all related by blood, but they are my family and I will fight for every one of them," said Corrin as her family nods behind her.

"Now then, we would like to know where you all come from. Step forth and state your kingdom," said Marth.

"I am Alm, King of Valentia along with my queen Celica," said Alm as he and Celica were held arm in arm.

"I am Alfonse," said a young man.

"And I am his sister Sharena. We both come from the kingdom of Askr," said a young lady next to Alfonse.

"I am Fjorm, princess of the Nifl kingdom am here along with my sisters, Gunnthra and Ylgr, and brother Hrid," said a woman in a snowflake dress.

I am Prince Euden, the seventh in line for the throne of Alberia. This lady standing next to me is a dragon known as Brunhilda, but you can call her Mym," said Euden as Mym waved hello.

"I am Melia Antiqua, Empress of the High Entia of the Bionis," said Melia.

"I am Princess Midna of the Kingdom of Twilight," said Midna in her true form as she wore a fire red dress.

"I am Princess Ruto of the Zora tribe and sage of water during the age of the Hero of Time," said Ruto.

"I am Mipha, princess of the Zora kingdom from a different time period than Ruto," said Mipha.

"I am Urbosa, Chief of the Gerudo from the same time period as Mipha," said Urbosa as she stood next to Mipha.

"I am Darunia, Goron Chief and Sage of Fire, from the world Ruto hales from," said Darunia.

"Have we met everyone?" asked Marth and no one else spoke out. "Thank you all for your patience. Now you can all enjoy the festivities. Enjoy," said Marth as the royals dispersed into the crowd.

"Hi big bro, how's our newest fighter handling living at the lodge?" asked Lissa.

"It's great Lissa. It has allowed me to make new connections and spend more time with my family," answered Chrom.

"Speaking of family," started Robin before she looked at Frederick and started using her scary voice, "Who is watching baby Lucina and Morgan? Frederick?"

"I put Morgan in charge of looking after his younger self and younger Lucina, and I asked the rest of the Shepards to watch over Morgan in case he needed help. So that I may attend this ball as Lissa's plus one, and protect Chrom," answered Frederick.

"I see. I will let it slide this time. However," Robin grabs Frederick's collar and uses her scary voice again, "The next time I ask you to watch the kids when Chrom and I go out, you watch the kids or else."

Frederick gulped and answer, "Yes your majesty."

"Good, now enjoy the party and please behave for Lissa. Let's enjoy the rest of our evening honey," said Robin as she led Chrom away from a frightened Frederick.

"Oh Corrin, it's so good to see you again," said Camilla as she trapped Corrin in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see too Camilla," said Corrin as she tried to get out of her sister's hug. "How are things in Hoshido and Nohr?"

"Things are going better since the last time you left. We have been building better relations between the two kingdoms," answered Ryoma.

"However, it will take some time to fix years of hatred between the two kingdoms that have been at war for a long time. We are working on it though. None of this could have happened if you didn't seek out a more peaceful solution," said Xander.

Corrin escaped from Camilla's grip only to be tackled by her younger sister Elise, "Big Sis! Why don't you write more often?"

Corrin chuckled and answered, "Sorry, I've been busy with training for the next tournament."

"You ready for this? There are 255 other fighters in your way in the tournament. It's not going to be easy," said Leo.

"I know it won't be easy. Luckily, I only have to deal with eight of them given the setup of the tournament," said Corrin.

"That may be so, but you still have eight opponents you may have no idea about," said Hinoka.

"That reminds me Corrin, care to tell us about this AMS person," asked Takumi.

"Better yet, tell me about the person that gave you a nasty bump on your head while you were living back at the mansion. Who was it so I can punish the naughty child," said Camilla.

"No need for that Camilla. AMS took care of the guilty party," said Corrin.

"How so?" asked Sakura.

"Well, AMS got into a fight with the guilty party as the same person that gave me that head bump tied him to a chair and forced him to play some bad games. Once he got out, he was pretty angry and nearly half the manor grounds were destroyed after the fight was over," explained Corrin. "But for tonight, I am spending time with my family while AMS spends time with his date," said Corrin.

"Date? What do you mean AMS already has a date and it's not you," asked Camilla. "Who does he think he is not asking my Corrin to be his date to the ball. Does he think he's too good for my Corrin?"

"No, it's more like AMS thought Corrin was too good for him, thus he didn't really ask any of the female fighters to the ball till he found Shahra abandoned in a box at the Smash Lodge attic," said Azura. "Now he's giving her a night to remember to try and make up for her being trapped in a ring thanks to Sonic."

"Very well, though I will have to ask more about the girl in the ring, for right now, let's enjoy the night," said Camilla as the family started looking for a table.

Soon, all the guests had finished arriving at the ball. Once that had happened King Boo got onto the stage and tapped the microphone, "I can get everyone's attention?" Everyone turned their attention to King Boo, "Thank you. I want to thank you all personally for coming tonight. I wish you all a happy Halloween. Let us begin the dance."

The music started to play and Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy, Donkey Kong and Candy Kong, Link and Zelda, Fox and Krystal, Ness and Paula, Captain Falcon and Jody, all came to the dance floor to begin the dance. After the original veterans and their dates completed a few steps of their dance, more couples joined the dance, the first being AMS and Shahra.

More pairs came to the dance floor, including Young Link and Saria, Lucas and Kumatora, Captain Olimar and his wife, the Villager and Isabelle, Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man, Simon Belmont and Serena, Richter Belmont and Annetta, Ganondorf with Nabooru, Shovel Knight and Shield Knight, Pit and Viridi, Dark Pit and Phosphora. The three Jambastion sister mages were dancing as well, Francisca was with Meta Knight, Flamberge danced with Bandanna Waddle Dee, and Zan Partizanne danced with Kirby. The rest of the guests who had no dance partner, like Dr. Mario, Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B., Rayman, Bomberman, Daruk, Darunia, and Ravali. Amaterasu found a corner of the dance floor to dance with her son, Chibiterasu.

Palutena stood by herself as she kept on eye on Pit who was dancing with Viridi. She had a dress that was mostly white that turned into a blended rainbow once you went below her halfway her thighs, he hair was done into a bun, a vision of beauty, yet she was alone. She took a sip of her drink and continued to watch the couples dance.

"The beloved Goddess of Light, Palutena, has no one to dance with," said a voice causing Palutena to turn and see Medusa with a drink in her hand. "Thought every single guy here would be begging to have a dance with you."

"No, most of them just want to dance so they can say to their friends that they danced with a goddess and I am not wanting to deal with that," answered Palutena. She looked at Medusa's dress, it was orange, green, and violet, each color is used to make the shape of a snake made of sequins. Medusa's snake hair was brought back into a braid with some of the snakes wearing gold bands as they were not tied back. "Nice dress. You look very good tonight."

"That's a nice compliment, considering you made me into a hideous monster," said Medusa causing Palutena to frown. "What do you want with me anyway?"

"Just someone to talk to, it's lonely being the Goddess of Light. Everyone sees you as this perfect symbol of light that has been placed on a pedestal that everyone has to look up to you and you have to keep that image up for their sake," answered Palutena as she gripped her glass. "Everyday I feel like I am no one's equal, even here with my fellow fighters I still feel like everyone is intimidated by me."

"You actually want to be equals with these lower beings? They are not even worth any of our time and they only care for themselves," said Medusa taking a sip of her drink.

"If they are not worthy of our time then why are either of us here then?" asked Palutena causing Medusa to stop mid-drink.

Medusa lowered her glass and looked at the Goddess of Light and answered, "It doesn't matter why. All that matters is that the humans see us and fear us because they know we exist and are watching."

"AMS is not afraid of us. Knowing him, he probably would find it a great honor if you fought against him if you asked," said Palutena.

"AMS is just a very odd human who is just as naive as Pit. He just has more power than the angel boy," said Medusa as he spotted Pit dancing with Phosphora now. "Looks like your servant just traded dancing partners."

Palutena looked at Pit and saw that Phosphora was busy teasing him while Viridi watched from afar as he danced with Dark Pit. "Phosphora seems to be enjoying teasing Pit. She tends to do that when Pit is around or talking about him with Viridi."

"Does the little Goddess of Nature has a little crush on your angel boy?" asked Medusa.

"Not sure, I just find it adorable to see Pit get so flustered whenever the conversation is about him and Viridi," said Palutena.

"It's always fun to see Pit squirm like that," said Medusa causing the two to giggle a little bit. They both looked at each other and smiled, "I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"Same here. You know you could always ask to visit the Sky Palace. If you really wanted to," offered Palutena.

"I'll return to the Sky Palace when I have had my revenge on you and Pit. Until then, keep me out of whatever it is you and Pit do when I am not attacking," answered Medusa.

"The offer still stands. Weren't you here with Hades? Why isn't he giving you a dance," asked Palutena.

"Some of the food didn't agree with him and now he's stuck in the restroom emptying his guts out. I am somewhat grateful for that misfortune honestly. Every time I am near Hades, I can feel my skin crawl and my blood boil for my hatred towards him rises just looking at him. He used me as a pawn and I will not let that situation happen again. I may hate you and Pit the most, but Hades comes in close second."

Palutena nodded and looked to the dance floor and saw Pit was dancing with Viridi again while Dark Pit and Phosphora where sitting at a table not talking to each other. "Looks like Pit goes his dance partner back."

"So he has. The angel boy should enjoy this while he can because as long as I'm around, he'll never know peace," said Medusa.

"Be thankful that you keep him busy. A bored Pit is much more annoying than a Pit fighting the underworld," said Palutena.

"Is that so, then maybe I should take more vacations so Pit will have nothing to occupy his time with," said Medusa.

"Don't even joke about that," said Palutena as Medusa started laughing. Palutena couldn't help but smile as it reminded her of better times.

The Hands and King Boo went up to the stage. Master Hand went to the mic and said, "Attention everyone!" Everyone turned to the stage and looked at Master Hand. "We would like to thank you all for coming tonight. We hope you are all enjoying your evening, but now we have some business to take care of. Tonight, we are going to announce the final newcomers for the Offical Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Roster!" The crowd clapped at the news.

"Now for the final newcomers! The first is an echo fighter, he is a well-known character and is already here. Please stand up or come forward new challenger," said Master Hand. Ken stood up from his table and walked towards the stage. Master Hand saw Ken and said, "Please welcome, from _Street Fighter_ , KEN!" The crowd started to applauded and Ken raised his arms up in triumph.

"Did you know Ken was going to be in this tournament?" asked Ryu as he leaned towards Eliza.

"No, I didn't. Ken never mentioned anything about competing in this tournament. I knew he was doing some training but I didn't know it was for this," answered Eliza.

The crowd calmed down as Master Hand announced the next newcomer, "Welcome to Smash Bros. Ken. Now onto our next newcomer. Our next newcomer comes from a series we are all familiar with, so please help me welcome our newest challenger."

A cloaked figure came on to the stage and stood still till the cloak caught on fire for no reason. The figure threw off the cloak revealing the new fighter, "INCINEROAR!" The crowd clapped at the reveal of the new Pokemon fighter, but it was less than Ken's because of how many Pokemon were already on the roster. The heel Pokemon started to pose for the crowd like a wrestler would be for his/her adoring crowd.

"Ken and Incineroar are the final newcomers for the base roster of Super Smash Bros Ultimate, but we are not done yet," said Master Hand. This caught the crowds attention. "Sakurai has informed me that there will be five DLC fighters coming in the future, but they are not ready yet. However, there is one more fighter that will be joining the roster, this fighter is being sold as a free special offer when players register their game before the end of January. Please help me welcome him."

Master Hand went to the side of the stage while waiting for the newcomer to come forward. Everyone went quiet as the waited. They some heard a noise, it was the sound of something akin to a clay pot gently hitting the ground several times. The figure finally came into view and it was: a Piranha Plant. Just an ordinary Piranha Plant from the Mushroom Kingdom. The plant smiled at the crowd while it still was silent from the surprise.

The Piranha Plant's smile slowly disappeared as no one said anything. Then Wario started laughing and saying, "Really?! That thing made it to the roster? It looks pathetic. Hahahahahaha. What's next? A goomba? Sakurai must be out of ideas if this is what he could come up with. Talk about scrapping the barrel." Some of the crowd joined in on the laughter while the plant just looked down in sadness. Shahra looked at this display and thought of how cruel it was to make fun of the new fighter.

AMS went forward from the crowd and as he did the laughing stopped except for Wario who kept on laughing. AMS went face to face with the Pirahna Plant and squatted down to the plant's eye level. "AMS," said AMS as he introduced himself and offered his hand.

"Bob," said the Pirahna Plant as he shook AMS's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bob. Tell me, what can you do?"

"I can spit poison, throw small spike balls, and I can do this," said Bob as he spun his leaf blades to fly high into the air. "I can also do this," said Bob as he then suddenly stretched his neck out to bite Wario in the butt, who was twenty feet away from the stage, and Wario screamed in pain and Bob unstretched his neck.

AMS turned back around after seeing Bob take a bite out of Wario and slowly started laughing maniacally. "SAKURAI YOU MAGNIFICENT BUGGER! EVERY TIME I THINK I'VE READ YOUR BOOK, YOU CHANGE THE RULES! I LOVE YA!" yelled AMS as he picked up Bob. "Oh, you are going to be my new main in Ultimate. I can't wait to see who the other DLC characters are if you are just a taste of what's to come. This is going to be AWESOME! Welcome to the team Bob!" AMS put Bob down and he was greeted by Mario and the other original veterans and enjoying being around so much praise.

"That was nice of you AMS," said Shahra as she grabbed AMS's arm.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun. This opens the doors for so many other characters," said AMS as he watches Bob meet his fellow fighters.

"Now that the newcomers have been introduced, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" said King Boo as the music became much more lively and everyone went to the dance floor to show off their best moves. Not a fiber in any body was idle as they showed off their dancing skills. This went on for nearly half an hour.

Soon, AMS and Shahra left the dance floor and took a seat and relax before going back on the dance floor. "So, how are you enjoying your night?" asked AMS as he was catching his breath.

"It has been wonderful. Thank you for taking me with you tonight," answered Shahra.

"You're welcome," said AMS. He then noticed King Boo coming towards them. "Greetings King Boo. What's up?"

"Need your help. Come with me," said King Boo as he went backstage with AMS and Shahra following the ghost.

Once the two came backstage, they saw Cia, Aversa, and Pandora in her amazon form is orange sequin dresses that showed off their figure. "Cia, Aversa, Pandora, funny to see you three here," said AMS.

The girls looked at the gamer and smiled. "AMS, it's good to see you again. Enjoying your night?" asked Cia.

"I am and it's good to see you too," said AMS.

"Well, well, nice to see you here. Come here to try and steal my chaos maker title again," asked Pandora.

"No just enjoying the ball and see what's going on back here," answered AMS.

"You sure? You didn't come here after changing your mind regarding my offer to dance with me?" asked Aversa as she got closer to AMS.

"First off, you never asked me any dance. Besides, my dance card is full with Shahra. Speaking of which, Shahra, meet Cia, Pandora, and Aversa," said AMS.

Shahra shook each of their hands and said, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you Shahra, consider yourself lucky. Not every girl has a man to take her to the ball," said Cia as she thought about Link.

"What are you doing here anyway? I don't remember putting you three on the guest list," said AMS.

"They weren't," said King Boo as he floated above them. "I brought them here to be the back up for tonight's special singer: Felicia."

"Felicia's coming here? I haven't seen her in a long time," said AMS.

"Yes, however, she is stuck in traffic and won't be here for another half hour. We need help finding a quick replacement till she arrives," said King Boo.

"Got any suggestions, gamer?" asked Pandora.

AMS thought for a moment before looking into the crowd and said, "I have an idea."

Back in the crowd Medusa was standing with another drink in her hand and tapping her foot to the beat of the music. Out of nowhere, a stage hook came out and grabbed Medusa, "Yoink," causing her to drop her drink only for another stage hook to grab the drink, "Double yoink."

"You want me to go up on stage and sing?" asked Medusa.

"Yes," said AMS.

"Why? I'm not known for singing and who would want to hear me sing in the first place anyway," asked Medusa.

"It won't be for long. We just need someone to go out there and start singing till Felicia gets here," said King Boo.

"Makes since, but then again: Why me?" asked Medusa.

"Cause it's Halloween and no one exemplifies Halloween like you. Aside from King Boo. And no one wants to hear Hades sing, no after I gave the guy liquid laxatives," said AMS.

"You did what?" asked Medusa.

"I put liquid laxatives in Hades's food while he wasn't looking. Now he's stuck in the restroom for the rest of the night," said AMS.

"Why did you do that?" asked Cia.

"Because I had one Halloween trick in my bones that I wanted to do and the opportunity was too good to pass. Plus, I saw how miserable Medusa was standing near Hades so, I thought I help her out a bit," explained AMS.

"My hero," said Medusa.

"Didn't think you had it in you to do something like that. I'm impressed," said Aversa.

"I may be on the side of good, but I am not one hundred percent a 'goodie two shoes.' I like giving bad guys a hard time when they deserve it, and Hades deserved it," said AMS.

Medusa smiled and said, "Okay. I'll do it. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that you would sing ' _I put a Spell on you'_ from _Hocus Pocus._ You all know the song right?" asked AMS.

"No," answered the four girls.

"Ok then. Emergency wish time," said AMS. "Shahra, do you think you can use you magic to help them learn a song and be able to sing it in less than a minute?"

"Not a problem, but having them remember the entire song to sing it is another story. Just say the magic words," said Shahra.

"Shahra, I wish for you to help these girls learn how to sing ' _I put a Spell on You."_ said AMS.

Shahra snapped her fingers and said, "Done."

"Really?" said AMS.

"Yeah it worked, I know the song and ready to sing it. But I still have to sing it in front of the crowd," said Medusa.

"Let me warm up the crowd and then you girls can start," said AMS as he went to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have you attention please," said AMS as everyone looked towards the stage. "Tonight, we have a special musical treat for you all. Making her music debut for you tonight is a lady you all know well. Please help me welcome MEDUSA AND THE SIRENS!" AMS disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with Medusa with Cia, Aversa, and Pandora behind her.

Medusa looked at the crowd and began singing. Medusa's singing voice sounded like a smooth 1920s jazz singer and it captivated the crowd. Once the drums kicked in, Medusa really showed off what her pipes could do and the crowd cheered and began to dance again. Everyone was having a wonderful time, couples were spinning in each others arms and Darunia was teaching Daruk the Gerudo dance.

AMS and Shahra returned to the dance floor and twirled around with glee as they danced with the music. Happy feelings rose as the song continued and everyone was into the swing of things. Medusa was singing her heart out and the guests love it. AMS and Shahra spun around and around, never feeling dizzy. They soon slowed down and looked into each others' eyes.

"Thank you AMS," said Shahra.

"For what?" asked AMS.

"For everything, finally letting me out of my ring, treating me like a person, giving me my own room. Also, thank you for showing a night I will remember forever," said Shahra making AMS smile.

"You're welcome," said AMS. Their hearts raced as they looked at each other, their faces came closer together for something unexpected...

Then suddenly a bright light came in and flooded the room with light. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"SOMEONE TURN DOWN THOSE LIGHTS!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"HELP! I'VS BEEN LEGALLY BLINDED!"

The light died down enough for everyone's eyes to get readjusted. "What's going on?" asked Shahra.

"I don't know," said AMS as he went to the window.

"It can't be morning already. What's happening," asked Snake.

Everyone looked around in confusion till Bayonetta pointed out, "Why aren't you turning to dust right now?" Everyone turned to see Dracula standing in the direct path of the light, but he wasn't turning into dust.

"This shouldn't bee happening," said Dracula as the light touched his bare hand. "I should be dying in the sunlight."

"It's not the sun," said AMS in fear as he looked out the window.

"Well what is it then?" asked King Dedede.

"Look out the window," said AMS as everyone went to the windows while AMS backed away in fear. Everyone looked out and saw it: A single ball of light surrounded by multicolored wings. "Master Hand, what do we do about that?" asked AMS but no response. "Master Hand?" Again no response. AMS turned around and saw the hands just floating still like statues. AMS walked over to them and asked, "Master Hand? Crazy Hand?"

"Galeem. Commands. Me," then Master Hand twitched and smacked AMS into the wall and got everyone's attention. Both hands started attacking everyone and destroying the ballroom while everyone defended themselves. Soon the fight ended with both hands flying out the windows with Master Hand going towards the ball in the sky and Crazy hand disappearing.

The smashers were able to catch their breath as the hands left. "What the hell was that?" yelled Samus as part of her dress was destroyed in the fight.

"I don't know. I don't know," said Mario.

"Guys," said AMS catching everyone's attention. "Who is Galeem?"

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite and I'll see you guys again soon.**


	15. Halloween Ball Part 3 Everyone vs Galeem

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome to the final part of the Halloween Ball Trilogy. This is the shortest of the three, but it deals with Galeem. If you guys want me to do an adaptation of the World of Light mode, let me know in reviews and I'll do a separate story on the whole matter so I can just enjoy the game when it comes out. Now help me get hyped for Smash Bros and enjoy my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Don't let a single one get away," said Fox as he stood on a cliff with the other smashers looking at the ball of light with wings and an army of Master Hands flying around it.

"We each need to take out about ten," said Marth getting into a battle stance.

"Stow your fear. It's now or never," said Zelda.

"We'll win this. I know we will," said Pit.

"Don't forget you have all of us to help out with the fight too," yelled AMS as he leads an army made up of characters from every series in Super Smash Bros history. The army let out a battle cry and was ready for battle.

Shulk look at the ball of light and then his eyes glowed blue. He got a glimpse of the future and it wasn't pretty. Shulk looked back to his fellow fighters and they all saw him, "RUN!" But it was too late, the ball of light absorbed all the Master Hands and transformed into a black hole before hundreds of streams of light were fired upon them.

What happened next, would make genocide seem like a kinder word than what really happened. It was more like extinction. The heroes and the arm tried to fight of the stream of light but every time they were engulfed in its light, they disappeared. A lot of them ran in order to try and survive for another day but no one was fast enough to escape.

AMS was clutching Shahra's hand as they ran through the battlefield. All around them, their friends, enemies, people who came to help and fight, were being killed without remorse and turned to dust. Shahra looked behind her and saw a stream of light coming towards her.

"AMS!"

AMS heard her and turned around, his left hand glowed red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and gold as he brought up a shield that kept the light stream at bay. However, when they weren't looking, another stream of light came from the side and hit Shahra, causing her to scream in pain. AMS turned to see Shahra's face of pain and fear before she was gone. "Shahra," yelled AMS before he too was taken by the light and darkness enveloped him.

 **[Insert Ashes by Celine Dion]**

AMS soon opened his eyes and saw nothing but an empty wasteland. He looked around and noticed a puddle, he looked into the puddle and saw his face inside a ball of rainbow colors. AMS recoiled in surprise and tried to look at his body but it was gone!

AMS was nothing more than a rainbow orb floating in the air. "No. No. No. No. No! This can't be! I can't be dead! Calm down and breath! I can't feel any air going in me! I can't breathe!" AMS looked around to see any form of life in this wasteland as he panicked. "MARIO? LUIGI? SAMUS? LINK? SONIC? LUCINA? CORRIN? ANYONE OUT THERE? PLEASE, ANYONE?! ANSWER ME! HELP! I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone. I don't...want to be...alone. SHAHRA!" AMS finally broke down into tears and floated down and cried. All of his friends were gone and he couldn't do anything to save them. He just laid there and cried.

 **Back to the Present**

"And...that's how we got to here ladies and gentlemen. The orb of light now know as Galeem kicked our collective backsides and now I am this spirit and I haven't seen anyone since then. Gotta say being a ghost has made me appreciate life more," said AMS before he heard a noise. He looked up and saw Kirby flying and then crashing into the ground. "However, it is time to get my body back." AMS flew back up and made his way over to Kirby.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you guys again soon.**

 **Next time: Finishing the Tournament Roster!**


	16. Author's Note Final Roster Preparations

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello everybody! I hope you all are enjoying Super Smash Bros Ultimate and the announcement of Joker being Challenger Pack 1 caught all of us by surprise. If Joker is just DLC 1, I can't wait to see who the other four DLC characters are.**

 **I am here just to make a quick author's note to say a few things.**

 **One: AMS, the Smashers, and nearly every spirit involved with the whole World of Light incident is right now at Sweet Apple Acres drinking who knows how much Apple Cider (Non-alcoholic) in order to process what just happened.**

 **If enough people ask for it, I will make an adaptation of World of Light with AMS being a spirit helping out the fighters defeat Galeem.**

 **I am very close to finishing the final roster for the tournament. I only have 19 open slots left after going through all the reader requests and scouring the web for character ideas and I hope you all like the characters that have been picked.**

 **If any of you have any last minute requests you want to get in before I finish, please do so. Also, please make the requests easy to research.**

 **In the tournament should Samus enter in with her power suit on or go as Zero Suit Samus?**

 **After this chapter, I plan on revealing the final roster. I am thinking about making an extra side story to do interviews for all the characters I didn't have time to write about. I hope that is ok. After the final roster has been revealed you can all suggest matchups for the first round and the final winner of the tournament is going to be random.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful night and Merry Christmas! (If you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays)**


	17. New Year's Party and Fighter Roll Call

**Dream Guardian AMS: Happy New Year everyone! I have a special chapter for you. As promised, this chapter reveals the final roster for the tournament and with the help of my beta reader/new co-writer, JustRandomGuy, I think you will find a very diverse cast of fan favorites and surprising characters. In honor of this occasion, I will be revealing the final roster via roll call, hope you all like it. A special shout out to JustRandomGuy who help write this chapter, otherwise it wouldn't have been ready in time for New Year's. I also want to thank you guys for giving this story and my other stories over 2000 views for the entire month of December, it was a great way to end a crazy year like 2018. Without further ado, let's get this chapter started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was New Year's Eve at the Smash Lodge and everyone on the tournament roster was their with the exception of Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Shahra, and AMS's new Chomplet pup Chompers. The party was in full swing and there was only an hour till midnight arrived and the New Year began. Everyone was just chilling out waiting for the midnight, enjoying the various food that has been laid out for them.

AMS went up to the stage and tapped on the microphone. "May I please have your attention please?" asked AMS. Everyone turned towards the stage and gave AMS their attention. "Thanks. Now before we start off the new year, I would like to take a moment to remember the good and bad times we had this year. This year was packed with incredible games, not only for Nintendo, but for all of the gaming realm. A toast to Spider-Man, God of War, Red Dead Redemption 2, and every other game that made their stars shine brighter than others this year. A special toast for Super Smash Bros Ultimate and the amount of success it has gathered in less than a month that it has been out. Also, a special welcome for Piranha Plant and Joker, the first of the DLC for Ultimate. May the other four be just as good if not better than that." The crowd applauded for the two newcomers as they took a bow.

"This year has also been one where I have been able to meet so many incredible individuals that I am happy to have in my life. From returning faces, to brand new ones. I look forward to making new memories with each of them as we continue on into the future. Thank you, for letting me join you group."

"A toast for those we lost this year. This year, Tell Tale Games closed down its doors, leaving many stories unfinished. Hopefully one day, their stories can come back and be shared with the world. We also lost many a good folk this year including Stephen Hillenberg and Stan Lee. Stephen Hillenberg for those who don't know was the man who created Spongebob Squarepants and say what you want about the show, it has made an impact to pop culture that will not be forgotten soon. Then we lost a man who needs little introduction, he's the King of Cameos, Generalissimo, Stan 'The Man' Lee, the creator of many Marvel Comic characters such as Captain America, Hulk, Daredevil, and most famously Spider-Man. We will all miss them, and no amount of thanks will ever be enough to show our graditude for the amazing work they brought to the world. May the rest in peace," said AMS as he took a drink along with everyone else.

"Thank you everyone. Now, let's get this party rocking! How about we do a roll call of everyone is here?" asked AMS. Everyone looked at him in curiosity. "I am going to call out your name and you guys shout out and pose or say something you are famous for. Got it? I am basically doing a pokerap with everyone on the tournament roster as we get pumped up for the new year. What do you guys say to that?" Everyone nodded their heads and gave their approval. "Alright then, someone give me some piano!"

[ _AMS singing_ _ **Fighters saying something]**_

A piano started playing and AMS grabbed the mike and began to sing.

" _Nearly twenty years ago, something came to the Nintendo 64."_

" _Something that would change the game forever."_

" _A new game called Super Smash Bros!"_

" _A fighting game where our favorite characters came in and fought each other."_

" _It had Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu."_

" _A great eight to start and four hidden ones with Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff."_

" _A roster that we thought that couldn't be beat."_

The piano soon became a big brass band that came from New Donk City that turned into a big jazzy production.

" _Then came Melee with its incredible feat."_

" _It brought us Peach, Bowser, Ice Climbers, Zelda and Sheik."_

" _Also with them was Dr. Mario, Pichu, Falco, Marth, Young Link."_

" _Next came Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Roy and finally Mr. Game & Watch."_

" _Afterwards, we had to wait and see for a comeback at all."_

" _Oh did they ever and it was an all out Brawl!"_

" _It brought was Meta Knight, Pit, Samus in her Zero Suit, and Wario!"_

" _Next was Ike, the Pokemon Trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard."_

" _Along with Diddy Kong, Lucas, King Dedede, Olimar."_

" _We also got Lucario, R.O.B., Toon Link, and Wolf."_

" _Then we welcomed the first 3rd party guys Snake and Sonic."_

" _On the path for the craziest roster we'd ever seen,"_

" _We had to move this show to multiple screens."_

" _And so we got the Villager, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, and Little Mac."_

" _We got a rise of the clones with Dark Pit and Lucina."_

" _Next to come was Greninja, Palutena, Pac-Man, Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr. and Duck Hunt!"_

" _Last to arrive was Ryu, Cloud, Corrin, and Bayonetta."_

" _Now we come to the latest of the greatest where we need to go Ultimate!"_

" _We didn't get very many new, but what we got stood out of the crowd!"_

" _We got Inkling, Ridley, Simon Belmont, King K. Rool, Isabelle, and Incineroar!"_

" _Echo Fighters on the rise with Dark Samus, Daisy, Chrom, Richter Belmont, and Ken!"_

" _We got more coming but right now we got Joker and Piranha Plant!"_

"That was part one of the Smash Fighter Roll Call. Now help me welcome the other 184 fighters that will be joining us to celebrate 20 YEARS OF SUPER SMASH BROS! IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER! HERE THEY ARE!"

" _Banjo & Kazooie, Yooka & Lalyee, Crash Bandicoot, and Spyro the Dragon."  
"3D Platformers that are on the attack,"  
"Here to say that 'We're finally back!'"_

" _For Shovelry we got knights of the Shovel, the Plague, the Specter, and the King!"_

" _Four powerful knights to bring the roster class, oh what a wonderful thing!"_

" _Now it's time to catch them all, when we bring in these new fighting animals!"_

" _We got Sceptile, Decidueye, Empoleon, Eevee, Gardevior, Garchomp and Tapu Koko!"_

" _What do you know, this roster is getting real loco!"_

" _We told Scorpion to get over here!"_

" _He brought Sub-Zero to bring extra fear"_

" _Here comes Diablo, a demon ruler who towers!"_

" _Next comes Doom Guy, he makes demons cower."_

" _Flying high we got Rayman, Waddle Dee, and Tails,"_

" _None of them willing to fail."_

" _Guess what! Here's more Fire Emblem reps with more than swords and shields."_

" _The likes of Camilla, Hector, and Minerva whose axes will never yield."_

" _Then we got Tharja, Celica, and Micaiah who got magic they brought along."_

" _Last is the songstress Azura who wields a spear and will charm us with song."_

" _Next the spotlight goes out to the indie crew!"_

" _Shantae, Gunvolt, Drifter, Hat Kid, Lilac, Patricia Wagon, Madeline, and Sans."_

" _Juan Aguacate, Red, Quote and Curly, Miriam, and Steve from Minecraft!"_

" _Most creative characters I ever knew!"_

" _Items stocked and party selected. Let's get this RPG gang assembled!"_

" _Journey with Sora, Rex and Pyra, Elma, Lloyd Irving, Terra Brandford, and the Black Mage."_

 _Don't forget Jade, Agnes, Neku Sakuraba, Tethu, Fiora, Crono, and Geno!"_

" _Chun-Li, Hieihachi Mishima, Jago, Terry Bogard, Ragna the Bloodedge, and Ivy Valentine!"_

" _None are strangers to the fighting fold."_

" _These fighters are here to show how it's done."_

" _Coming right back at ya, our star warrior has brought some new pals too."_

" _He's brought the Jambastion Mages, Chef Kawasaki, Susie, Magolor, Rick, Cine, and Koo."_

" _The blue blur's got some backup."_

" _Knuckles, Sticks the Badger, Blaze the Cat, and Amy Rose,"_

" _They're here to show you how they beat their foes!"_

" _Donkey Kong the leader of the bunch, has brought some new faces as well."_

" _Please welcome to the monkey rap, Dixie, Cranky, and the ever groovy Funky Kong."_

" _Next on this list we got..."_ KLANG! AMS fell to the floor to reveal Waluigi with a frying pan. Waluigi picked up the mike and looked towards the crowd.

"Boo!" yelled a voice, causing everyone to turn towards the source. It was a young man holding a plate of food. He suddenly felt nervous with all the eyes looking at him. "Hi guys."

"Hi Just," said everyone.

"What's with the booing?" asked Waluigi.

"You knocked AMS out and stopped the song. Not cool dude," answered Just.

"Oh, the song's not over. I just need the mike real quick," said Waluigi as he looked at the band. "Start the music back up." The music started back up and Waluigi took a turn at singing.

" _What's up everyone? Waluigi's finally here!"_

" _Coming to help grant my assist trophy pals a wish they all hold dear!"_

" _Please give a hand to Skull Kid, Phosphora,Ray MK III, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Isaac!"_

" _Better know her name cause she's Ashley! We also got Krystal, Spring Man, Magnus, and Bomberman!"_

" _Can't forget Dillon, Takamaru, and lastly Saki Amamiya!"_

" _They all been waiting for their chance, and now it is their time!"_

" _Come on fellas! Let your voice be heard and bust out a rhyme!"_

Waluigi threw the mike into the crowd and everyone looked to see who would catch it. Someone caught the microphone and held it close to their mouth before singing.

" _It's the Super Smash Bros Roll Call! Everyone is invited to an eventful fighter brawl!"_

" _Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku and I am here to finish up verse two!"_

" _Now let me hear you all shout with pride my new crazy crew!"_

" _What are we?"_

 _ALL: "Super Smash Bros!"_

" _Who are we?"_

 _ALL: "Super Smash Bros!"_

" _Super Smash Bros! The greatest crossover in gaming history!"_

" _Now grab the mike my brothers and sisters and share your story!"_

Hatsune threw the mike into the crowd and a new hand grabbed it.

" _Watch out bad guys, it's Earthworm Jim! Prepare to for a world of hurt!"_

" _When I grab my blaster and holler out 'EAT DIRT!'"_

 _Medusa: "Oh, so you think that you'll put us on the run?_

 _King Boo: "Well come over here and we'll have some fun."_

 _Fawful: "I'm here to spread the bread of disaster!"_

 _Dr. Eggman: "Now those heroes won't stand up to my blaster!"_

 _Risky Boots: "You'll fall under all the pressure! Afterward, we'll take your treasure!"_

 _Black Shadow: "You better watch out now that I'm in, cause I'm only aiming here to win!"_

 _M. Bison: "Miserable fools! Kneel and cower! To the force of my Psycho Power!"_

" _Segata Sanshiro, the face of the Sega Saturn, I'm done with training to make a return!"_

" _Vivian here! From Shadow Siren to Storybook Hero! An old friend and former partner to Paper Mario!"_

" _For years for cried for Goku. How about a new face with a familiar name?"_

" _Name's Android 21 and I hail from the Dragon Ball but I come from a game!"_

" _It is I KAOS! Maybe small when I enter the room. But my dark magic will seal you DOOOOOOM!"_

" _New face Bowsette, classic character combination, but I now got my own personification!"_

" _I am Akuma! The true master of Satsui No Hado. I bring with me death and destruction."_

" _Mach Rider, Sakurai's dream come true. Mess with me and I'll put you in traction."_

 _Urbosa: "Four legendary champions here to cancel Hyrule's fall!_

" _Mipha, Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa are at your call!"_

 _Zelda: "That's not all Hyrule's got to offer!"_

" _There's Tetra, Cia and Lana on the roster!"_

 _Shiek: "Along with Impa, Linkle, also Midna & Wolf Link!"_

" _Take a minute to let that sink!"_

 _Mario: "Of course there's still first party players to a go!"_

 _Pit: "We got Twintelle, Min Min, Wonder Red and Chibi-Robo!"_

 _Isabelle: "Chargin Chuck, Kamek, the Labo Man and Agent Eight!"_

 _Inkling: "By the way, hey Eight! What you wanna say?"_

 _Agent Eight: "Inklings aren't the only ones who know how to groove,"_

" _With my splattershot and ink missile, I'll make the competition move!"_

 _Joker: "Here's some surprises you didn't see coming!"_

" _The Prince of Persia and Ezio of Assassin's Creed!"_

 _Corrin: "Tetrimino and the Dragonborn come up running,"_

" _With Clementine and Neith from Smite, who else do you need?"_

 _Palutena: "How about that guy from Fortnite?"_

 _Samus: "Wait! Here comes someone you'll love for the fight,"_

" _Someone who's tough, but never soft,"_

" _Here she is! It's Lara Croft!"_

 _Lara Croft: "Taking a break from tomb raiding. Come on my badass girls, let's show up the boys!"_

 _Morrigan: "I'm a succubus with beauty and fighting skills, just one look and you become my toys!"_

 _Viridi: "Unless you're a plant or animal, you're in danger, once I show you the power of nature!"_

 _Cynder: "Greetings from a dragoness with scales of midnight black. With poison, wind, shadow, fear and aether breath, I'm on the attack."_

 _KOS-MOS & T-elos: "From the Xeno-saga, arrives the cyborg KOS-MOS! With her rival and mirror, T-elos."_

 _Solange: "I am Solange, a princess that's never in distress. Arriving with a more conservative dress."_

 _The Gaurdian: "The Guardian Legend has arrived, on lean or by jet I will thrive!"_

 _Marina: "You'd better get out of my way for goodness's sake, because I'll beat you with a shake, shake, shake!"_

 _Villager: "Joining the fight with the blue bomber,"_

" _Are the heroes Zero, Roll, and Axl,"_

" _With them are Tron Bonne and Bass who wrecks your face!"_

 _Mega Man: "Of course, Capcom's got more that'll make you a goner!"_

" _Leon Kennedy and Monster Hunter!"_

" _Arthur hunting ghosts n goblins!"_

" _Phoenix Wright, never one to blunder!"_

 _Ken: "Amaterasu, beating demons often."_

" _Viewtiful Joe is strutting his stuff,"_

" _No bad guy is ever too tough!"_

 _Luigi: "We can't forget about the treasure seeking Captain Toad,"_

" _Rash from Battletoads who's deadly on both land and the road!"_

 _Richter: "No puzzle's too hard for Professor Layton."_

 _Bowser: "While Wreck it Ralph can wreck a metric ton!"_

 _Travis Touchdown: "Travis Touchdown here to add some fun!"_

 _Wii Fit: "Solaire of Astora, time to praise the sun!"_

 _ **Incoming Codec Call!**_

 _Snake: "Ubisoft's tossing their coin in with Beep-o and the Rabbids!"_

" _Karate Joe and Chorus Kid making the rhythm rapid!"_

" _Watch out! Sarah Kerrigan is here for foes to crush!"_

" _Here comes the mighty Zerg Rush!"_

 _Lucina: "New to the list is Kogoto and Mii,"_

" _A duo team is always good to see."_

 _AMS: "Well, well, well, time to ring the fighting gong!"_

" _With Bubsy here, what could possibly go wrong?"_

" _Sakurai's dreams come true with adding Ayumi Tachibana!"_

" _Quick! Check the Yokai Watch cause we got Jibanyan!"_

 _R.O.B.: "Let's go down memory lane on this fighter quest."_

" _Time to turn back the clock to the days of the NES!"_

" _We got the Balloon Fighter, Ninten, and Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden!"_

" _Please welcome back Bill Rizer, Billy and Jimmy, and Captain N!"_

 _Hatsune Miku: "_ _Here's some forgotten classics that you may remember,"_ _  
"F_ _rom the likes of Klonoa and Billy Hatcher, got to love that they're now members!"_ _  
"_ _Here's the ninja Goemon, he's no pokemon,"_ _  
"B_ _ut'll along with the dragon prince Euden,"_ _  
"T_ _hey'll prevail once again!"_ _  
"_ _You'll go bonkers once you see Conker,"_ _  
"_ _Who's having a bit of a bad day."_ _  
"_ _Mess with the Gunstar Red and Blue and you'll pay!"_

" _With Mike Jones from Star Tropics,"  
"Along with Andy and NiGHTS,"  
"They'll be the new topics!"  
"While Valkyrie will bring some fights!"_

 _"Now we're nearing the end of the list,"  
"But De Blob and Rusty are willing to resist,"  
"While Luka Redgrave won't be dismissed!" _

_AMS: "Last but not least it is I: AMS! Amazingly Maniac Supergamer guy!"_

" _Also, this roster is featuring Dante from Devil May Cry!"_

" _WHO ARE WE?"_

 _ALL: "THE SUPER SMASH BROS!"_

" _WHAT ARE WE?"_

 _ALL: "THE CRAZIEST CROSSOVER IN HISTORY!"_

 _Wiz: "The combatants are set and ready to get fighting quick!"_

 _Boomstick: "With color comms provided by Wiz and Boomstick!"_

 _Wiz: "Analyzing weapons, armor and skill while fan fences rattle!"_

 _Boomstick: "Get ready now cause it's time for a SMASH BBAAAAAATTTTTTTTLLLLLLEEEEEE!"_

The song ends and everyone claps are the amazing tribute. Just then Just clears his throat and gets everyone's attention. "Aren't you guys forgetting someone?" asked Just. The crowd went into murmurs and found that they didn't forget anyone on the roster. Just pointed to the large group of assist trophy characters and applicants that got rejected from being in the tournament. "Don't these guys deserve love? They want to be in this tournament so bad. For once they wanted the spotlight to shine on them for once."

AMS stepped forward and looked Just straight in the eye and then looked at everyone that was either an assist trophy or were thrown onto the reject pile. AMS just sighed before putting on some sunglasses.

" _Hey big band and funky DJ! Start back the music and make that record spin!"_

" _I got some more rhymes to make before year's end, so let's make some grins!"_

" _That was a pretty good point, I'll admit."_ _  
"So_ _there's still more to talk before we quit!"_ _  
"_ _Everyone, can you remain seated,"_ _  
"B_ _ecause these assist trophies are a bit underappreciated."_ _  
"_ _Sure, all the fighter's spots may be gone,"_ _  
"_ _But some of these assist trophies are still icons!"_ _  
"_ _So let's go and turn this stage right back on!"_

" _We got Starfy, Rodin, and Chain Chomp,"_ _  
"_ _Metroid, the Sable Prince, Gray Fox and Thwomp!"_ _  
"_ _Can't forget about Riki, Tiki, and Nikki, too!"_ _  
"_ _Following along is Dr. Wright,"_ _  
"_ _Swinging his sword is Black Knight!"_ _  
"_ _We still have more to go than a few!"_

" _In this motley crew!"_

" _From animal Crossing with Kappn'"_ _  
"A_ _nd Fire Emblem with Lyn!"_ _  
"_ _There's Flies & Hand, Alucard, and Nightmare!"_ _  
"_ _While the Squid sisters are going to add some flair!"_

" _This roll call seems out of order,"_ _  
"S_ _o we'll start with Brawl to fix this disorder!"_ _  
"_ _Returning fighters like Andross and Knuckle Joe,"_ _  
"_ _Hammer Bro, Jeff, and Samurai Goroh!"_ _  
"_ _Also a Nintendog and Devil,"_ _  
"_ _While Infantry may take you down a level."_

" _Next up from the 3DS and WIIU,"  
"Is Sheriff and Mother Brain on cue!"  
"Ghosts and Starman also here!"  
"Ghirahim also here giving some fear!"  
"Dr. Kawashima has some smarts"  
"Color TV-Game 15 makes you want some restarts!" _

" _Now to the ultimate edition,"  
"Akira and Wily's Capsule in peak condition,"  
"Klaptrap, Sukapon, and Guile"  
"along with arcade Bunny!"  
"Majora's Moon taking a while,"  
"while looking a bit funny."  
"Finally, we have Burrowing Snagret and Rathalos in the game,"  
"Vince and Yuri Kozukata from Fatal Frame!"_

" _We're not done yet, though!"_

" _Because we still have plenty to show!"_

" _We got some new assists I want you to know!"_

" _We got Grodus from the thousand year door,"_ _  
"W_ _ith him Marx and Dimentio, of course there's more!"_ __

 _"_ _Tingle is here, porky is there,"_ _  
"_ _Metal face, Ying, Kat and Ana, they're everywhere!"_ __

 _"_ _Coming out of that portal is herself, Chell!"_ _  
"_ _Hades is here to give us literal hell."_ _  
"Prince_ _Fluff and Kyo Kusanagi,"_ _  
"_ _Neil and Kid show how they be!"_ _  
_

" _Time for give thanks to the fighters that could have been."_

" _But my lungs are about to become dust."_

" _So to save myself and this song for the win,"_

" _I'm giving the mike to our friend Just!"_

" _Just: "_ _Captain Syrup, Proto man, and Fi,"_ _  
"_ _Sylux, Tib and Rob, and Mushashi"_ _  
"_ _Homara, Yoshimatsu and Gooey!"_ _  
"_ _Skylander's Spyro and Owlboy's Otus"_ _  
"_ _The messenger as you'll soon notice!"_ _  
"_ _Cross, Travis and Reimu Hakurei"_ _  
"_ _Dark Bowser and Dark Star come to play!"_

" _Rundas, Edelgard, Beldam!"  
"Jeynus, Kumatora, and petey piranah will make you go 'oh damn'!"  
"GlaDOS, Taranza and Chosen Dead,"  
"Doroach and Cordelia never fled."_

 _"We need to speed up the pace!"  
"Coco Bandicoot, Happy Mask Salesman, Crazy Hand, Zanza"  
"Reyn, Chaos, and Luxaar of the xeno series"  
"One of eight Octopath travelers, Fjorm and Masked Man"  
"Now let's get back to place!"_

" _We're almost done, as we have MO-MO"  
"Frederick, Saber and Oboro!"  
"Malos and Sever, Asuka and Escargoon!"  
"Bad Box Art Mega Man, it'll be over soon!"  
"Clarence and Virtual Boy"  
"Galacta Knight and Booella and that's all from your boy from Illinois!"  
_

The song ends and Just collapses to the floor and starts hyperventilating as the crowd cheers. 

"Now then everyone! TO THE WINDOWS SO WE CAN SAY GOODBYE TO THIS CRAZY YEAR!" yelled AMS as everyone went to the windows to see a ball of light above a crystal display of 2018. "It's almost midnight everyone! So start counting down," said AMS with his hands on a dynamite detonator.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One!"

AMS pushed the plunger down and the finale of the 1812 Overture started playing after the ball dropped on 2018 and the 2018 sign exploded in a glory of fire and destruction. Soon fireworks zoomed into the sky and exploded revealing a message to the world.

"WELCOME 2019! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone cheered at the display and celebrated with glee. "Alright everyone, PARTY TIME!"

AMS pressed a big button labeled 'Party Time' and the place came alive once more and everyone danced the night away.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Whew, that took a lot out of Just and I and we hope you like the results. Thank you to everyone who submitted in suggestions for fighters for the tournament. Sorry if your favorites didn't get in. Below I put the actual list of the tournament fighters so you guys could have a better lot at them.**

 **One more thing, me and Just will be taking all the characters that didn't get interviews and are putting them in their own side story that will just be nothing but fighter interviews. I know you guys enjoyed them and wanted to see interviews for specific characters but I just didn't have the time. Hopefully, this makes up for it.**

 **I can't wait to hear you all's reaction to this. I am now accepting match ups you want to see in the tournament. Such as you want to see Peach vs. Bowsette or something like that. You cannot suggest any winners though. With that said I'll see you all later and don't forgot to read, review, follow and favorite. Bye and Happy New Year!**

 **Mario**

 **Donkey Kong**

 **Link**

 **Samus**

 **Dark Samus**

 **Yoshi**

 **Kirby**

 **Fox**

 **Pikachu**

 **Luigi**

 **Ness**

 **Captain Falcon**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Peach**

 **Daisy**

 **Bowser**

 **Ice Climbers**

 **Sheik**

 **Zelda**

 **Dr. Mario**

 **Pichu**

 **Falco**

 **Marth**

 **Lucina**

 **Young Link**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Roy**

 **Chrom**

 **Mr. Game & Watch**

 **Meta Knight**

 **Pit**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Wario**

 **Snake**

 **Ike**

 **Pokemon Trainer (Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard)**

 **Diddy Kong**

 **Lucas**

 **Sonic**

 **King Dedede**

 **Olimar**

 **Lucario**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Toon Link**

 **Wolf**

 **Villager**

 **Mega Man**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Rosalina & Luma**

 **Little Mac**

 **Greninja**

 **Palutena**

 **Pac-Man**

 **Robin (Female, Chrom's Wife)**

 **Shulk**

 **Bowser Jr.**

 **Duck Hunt**

 **Ryu**

 **Ken**

 **Cloud**

 **Corrin (Female)**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Inkling (Female)**

 **Ridley**

 **Simon Belmont**

 **Richter Belmont**

 **King K. Rool**

 **Isabelle**

 **Incineroar**

 **Piranha Plant**

 **AMS (OC Gamer)**

 **Bandana Waddle Dee**

 **Paper Mario**

 **Crash Bandicoot**

 **Rayman**

 **Tails**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Spyro the Dragon**

 **Captain Toad**

 **Sora**

 **Chun-Li**

 **Doom Guy/Doom Slayer**

 **Skull Kid**

 **Waluigi**

 **Shovel Knight**

 **Bomberman**

 **Spring Man**

 **KOS-MOS**

 **Sceptile**

 **Tapu Koko**

 **Jambastion Mages**

 **Rex and Pyra**

 **Hat Kid**

 **Kaos (Skylanders)**

 **Cynder (Legend of Spyro)**

 **Geno (Super Mario RPG)**

 **Banjo and Kazooie**

 **Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)**

 **Hieihachi Mishima (Tekken)**

 **Kogoro and Mii (Project X Zone)**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet)**

 **Shantae**

 **Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt)**

 **Klonoa**

 **Segata Sanshiro**

 **Jibanyan (Yokai Watch)**

 **Funky Kong**

 **Dixie Kong**

 **Joker (Persona 5)**

 **Bowsette (Combo of Peach and Bowser)**

 **Bubsy**

 **Plague Knight**

 **Specter Knight**

 **King Knight**

 **Viewtiful Joe**

 **King Boo**

 **Sticks the Badger**

 **Labo Man**

 **Diablo (Diablo III)**

 **Euden (Dragalia Lost)**

 **Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**

 **Sans (Undertale)**

 **Goemon (Legend of the Mystical Ninja) (N64 design)**

 **Jago (Killer Insintct)**

 **T-elos (Xenosaga) (Echo Fighter of KOS-MOS)**

 **Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

 **Fawful (Mario and Luigi)**

 **Dr. Eggman (Sonic)**

 **Terra Brandford (Final Fantasy VI)**

 **Quote (Cave Story)**

 **Curly (Cave Story)**

 **Viridi (Kid Icarus)**

 **Terry Bogard (King of Fighters)**

 **Mach Rider**

 **Phosphora (Kid Icarus)**

 **Tharja (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **Camilla (Fire Emblem Fates)**

 **Solange (Code of Princess)**

 **Rusty (Steam World Dig)**

 **Ivy Valentine (Soul Caliber)**

 **Kamek (Yoshi)**

 **Magnus (Kid Icarus)**

 **Decidueye (Pokemon)**

 **Black Shadow (F-Zero) (Captain Falcon Echo)**

 **Chibi-Robo (Newcomer)**

 **Balloon Fighter (Newcomer)**

 **Sami (Advance Wars) (Newcomer)**

 **Isaac (Golden Sun) (Newcomer)**

 **Ray MK III (Custom Robo) (Newcomer)**

 **Amy Rose (Sonic)**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic)**

 **Blaze the Cat (Sonic)**

 **Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic)**

 **Chef Kawasaki (Kirby)**

 **Krystal (Star Fox)**

 **Ashley (Wario Ware)**

 **Medusa (Kid Icarus) (Palutena Echo)**

 **Risky Boots (Shantae)**

 **Earthworm Jim**

 **Monster Hunter**

 **Solaire of Astora (Dark Souls)**

 **Chargin Chunk (Mario)**

 **Zero (Mega Man X)**

 **Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends)**

 **Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden)**

 **Valkyrie (Legends of Valkyrie)**

 **Susie (Kirby)**

 **Impa (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Lana (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Magolor (Kirby)**

 **Rick, Cine, Koo (Kirby)**

 **Azura (Fire Emblem Fates)**

 **Empoleon (Pokemon)**

 **Gardevior (Pokemon)**

 **Captain N**

 **Mike Jones (Star Tropics)**

 **M. Bison (Street Fighter)**

 **Wonder Red (Wonderful 101)**

 **Min Min (ARMS)**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger) (Newcomer)**

 **Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) (Newcomer)**

 **Marina (Mischief Makers)**

 **Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft)**

 **Steve (Minecraft)**

 **Rash (Battletoads)**

 **Midna and Wolf Link / Twili Midna (Zelda)**

 **Akuma (Street Fighter)**

 **Morrigan (Darkstalkers)**

 **Wreck it Ralph**

 **Madeline (Celeste)**

 **Professor Layton**

 **Phoenix Wright**

 **Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) (Modern Design)**

 **Bass (Mega Man)**

 **Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Hasune Miku**

 **NiGHTS**

 **Ninten (Mother) (Ness Echo)**

 **Beep-0, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Mario**

 **Linkle (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Cia (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Micaiah (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**

 **Hector (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade)**

 **Minerva (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) (Hector Echo)**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes)**

 **Garchomp (Pokemon)**

 **Ayumi Tachibana (Famicon Detective Club)**

 **Karate Joe & Chrous Kid (Rhythm Heaven)**

 **Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Wastern)**

 **Saki Amamiya**

 **Tethu/Tethi (Ever Oasis)**

 **Twintelle (ARMS) (Spring Man or Min Min Echo)**

 **Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You)**

 **Miriam (Bloodstained)**

 **Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter)**

 **Takamaru (The Musterious Murasame Castle)**

 **Cranky Kong**

 **Yooka & Laylee**

 **Agnes (Bravely Default)**

 **Jade (Dragon Quest XI)**

 **Mipha (LoZ: Breath of the Wild)**

 **Daruk (LoZ: Breath of the Wild)**

 **Revali (LoZ: Breath of the Wild)**

 **Urbosa (LoZ; Breath of the Wild)**

 **Eevee (Pokemon) (Uses moves from Eeveelutions)**

 **Bill Rizer (Contra)**

 **Axl (Mega Man X)**

 **Roll (Mega Man)**

 **The Guardian (The Guardian Legend)**

 **Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins)**

 **Fortnite Guy (Fortnite)**

 **Neith (Smite)**

 **Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 4)**

 **Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg)**

 **Billy and Jimmy (Double Dragon)**

 **Dragonborn (Skyrim)**

 **Red and Blue (Gunstar Heroes)**

 **Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)**

 **Clementine (Telltale's The Walking Dead)**

 **Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ)**

 **Luka Redgrave (Bayonetta)**

 **De Blob (De Blob)**

 **Tetrimino (Tetris)**

 **Ezio (Assassin's Creed)**

 **Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue)**

 **Conker (Conker's Bad Hair Day)**

 **Tetra (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Dante (Devil May Cry)**

 **Red (Transistor)**

 **Prince (Prince of Persia: Sands of Time)**

 **Octoling (Agent 8) (Splatoon)**

 **Patricia Wagon (Mighty Switch Force)**

 **Black Mage (Final Fantasy)**

 **Juan Aguacate (Gracamelee)**

 **Vivian (Paper Mario)**


	18. Author's Note and Update

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Had to deal with going back to college, and then going to work, I haven't had time to write. Thankfully, I have had help, with the assistance of my new beta reader JustRandomGuy, I have been able to finish the final roster of the tournament.**

 **Speaking of the tournament, I have decided to move the actual tournament and make it its own story, so you and new readers can get straight to the action without having to go through chapters of interviews. No, I won't be deleting this story, far from it. It is becoming a Super Smash Bros Interview story, where AMS, the Smashers, and new guy Just continue interviewing possible new fighters to fill out the tournament. I know you guys love reading the interviews and I didn't want to disappoint those who requested their characters for an interview. I just want to get the tournament started in the same year of the 20** **th** **anniversary of Super Smash Bros.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the tournament as much as you enjoyed this. You can still request characters for interview even if the roster has already been decided. I look forward to seeing how you guys react to the tournament fights. I hope to see you all soon. Bye!**


End file.
